Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: Next Generation!
by TheUnluckyKat
Summary: Hitomi's life wasn't the best, but at least it was normal. Well... that's what she thought. When she learns of her father being involved in the mafia and she's the next in line, she just about freaks out. Meeting crazy people and having an even crazier baby for a tutor, how will Hitomi survive? Updates Semi-weekly!
1. Target 1: A beginning of Sorts!

Target 1 (I): A Beginning of Sorts!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only the Original Characters that you've never heard of and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

_'I remember this place so... So..._vividly_.'_

_She stands in a field full of beautiful flowers. Miles upon miles of hills and valleys absolutely filled with flowers. Mountains surround this place and trees line the outer ring. The sky above is a beautiful shade of blue. The sun shines brightly and a few clouds pass by. Some are a dark gray, signaling a rain storm might come soon. She smiles while admiring the scenery._

_"Ne, Ne. Hitomi-chan? You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come with me? I have to show you something, remember?" He voices softly. She turns to look at the blond haired man. His forehead is ablaze with an ever-burning bright orange colored flame, the black cloak he wears billows behind him like a curtain of shadows. She nods. Running towards where he stands, she slows down into a walk beside him._

_"Oi, Gio?" He nods acknowledgement. "Where are we going?"_

_"We are going to the past, Hitomi-chan. I need you to remember something for me. Can you do that?" Gio asks. The two continue walking until it is pitch black, the aura around both is a bright orange._

_"W-Where...?" Hitomi starts but doesn't continue. She's awestruck by the blank dark space._

_"Here is where your memories lay, Hitomi-chan. I need you to go back into your past... And remember." Gio says._

_"Re-Remember what, Gio?" Hitomi asks._

_"Remember the time, back when you lived in Italy. When we used to talk all the time when you were dreaming. I need you to remember what I told you... And a certain event that happened while you were awake." He answers. Hitomi gulps but nods nonetheless._

_"I...I'll try..."_

_"That's my girl. You were around the age of 6 years." Gio says trying to help._

_Hitomi closes her eyes and tries to go back. She opens her eyes and around her and Gio, the background fades into the colors of a grand palace._

_"Emiko! Come out! I know you're in there!" A childish female voice giggles._

_The little girl runs past Hitomi, her long, waist-length white hair swishing behind her._

_Gio begins to follow the young girl; he motions Hitomi to follow him. Hitomi moves slowly as the two reach the room the young girl ran into. The door is slightly ajar and from the furnishings inside, Hitomi recognizes it as her father's study in the mansion back in Italy. Standing in the doorway, Hitomi's eyes widen._

_"I-It's Masa-neesan!" She gasps. Only this boy is much younger. An evil glint is shining in his brown eyes._

_"You're getting close, Hitomi-chan. Just a little more." Gio's voice chimes. The children, gathered around the young boy, don't seem to hear the two though._

_"What are you doing, Masayoshi?! We shouldn't even be in here! Papa will be angry!" A tiny female voice shouts. Its little Hitomi, she has a scared look on her face and two girls, one with white hair and the other with black hair nod furiously._

_Masayoshi just laughs._

_"He won't find out! Lorenzo! Keep watch!" Masayoshi instructs. Lorenzo rolls his forest-colored eyes at the command but goes towards the door anyway, walking right through Hitomi._

_"Now, watch as I! Masayoshi Sawada, claim my rightful place as Vongola Undicesimo!" Masayoshi smiles widely. He climbs up onto the spinning chair and reaches for the beautiful case with gold trimmings. He opens it carefully, as if one wrong move will break it. Masayoshi reaches in and the group of kids can only watch as he pulls something out and hops off the chair._

_"What's that?" Says a girl Hitomi recognizes her as Emiko, her best friend. The girl with black hair turning almost a pure silver color in some places looks at Masayoshi's tightly clasped hand curiously._

_"It's a ring, stupid!" He replies, hitting Emiko over the head._

_"You're the stupid one! You're gonna get in trouble for bein' in here!" Emiko pouts. She pushes him to no avail._

_"Oh yeah? Well, you guys are in here too!" He counters._

_"Nu-uh! We-" The young Emiko is cut off._

* * *

"Sa~wada, Hitomi who got a wondrous 6.5 on her Geometry test!?"

"Waa~! H-Here!" Hitomi yells, sitting up on her messy bed. She sees her mother standing above her, that terrible test in hand and makes a lunge for it. Sadly, she misses, comically falling face first on the carpet floor.

"I-Itai..." She mumbles. Hitomi can hear her mother sigh, and she knows she's shaking her head.

_'Hello. My name is Sawada Hitomi. It's nice to meet you. I like drawing...'_

"Honestly, Hitomi-chan. Did you really think you could hide this from me? Anyway, hurry and get dressed! Your breakfast might get cold!" Hitomi's mother informs her before she walks out, the door closing lightly behind her.

_'That woman is my mother, Sawada Solana...'  
_  
She gets up and stretches, running a hand through her nappy and matted hazel-colored hair. The dream she had no longer present in her mind, she takes off towards the bathroom, adjacent to her room.

_'I'm a first year in Namimori Junior High school and I'm in class 1-C.'_

Refreshed and ready for school, Hitomi makes her way down stairs only to see three people sitting at the table.

_'The people sitting at this table are my friends...'_

A loud laugh resounds from a quiet looking girl who has her long midnight black hair tied into two twin tail with heart shaped hair clips. Her bright blue eyes closed in amusement.

_'That's my cousin, Kamiko Cavallone. Her dad, Dino, is also my cousin. She's very clumsy like her dad...'_

"It's not that funny, Cavallone! She's gonna kill me-us- for real! We gotta start leaving earlier!" Comes the urgent voice of a silver haired, brown-eyed girl. Hitomi yawns, going to sit down across from the two.

_'That's Yamamoto, Emiko. My best friend since, like, forever. She loves baseball just like her dad. She has a nasty temper and easily blows up at anyone who makes her angry. She is very outgoing and popular, unlike me...'_

"If we hurry up and eat, we'll make it to the extreme. You're both athletes and yet you're always so whiny and extremely slow in the mornings. You're extremely lucky you don't have morning practice!" Scolds the girl with waist length pure white hair. Her gray eyes glare at both of them. The three girls greet Hitomi as she sits.

_'And lastly, this is Katsumi Sasagawa. She's the "Mom" of our group. She's a really awesome dancer and boxer. But, her dad doesn't approve of her boxing, so we keep it a secret from him. She always yells a lot too...'_

"Ohayoo, guys. What's for breakfast, mom?" Hitomi asks not paying much attention to anything.

"Oh, you know the usual. Anyhow, your dad's coming home!" She informs smiling.

"...Really?" Hitomi asks. She's completely awake now and not liking what she just heard very much.

"Yeah! Aren't you happy?" Solana beams.

"Yeah! Of course, mom, I'm really happy..."

_'I don't really like my dad...He's never around so I don't really know him that well. And he's a little... Uhm... Well... _Weird_...'_

"Oh c'mon, Hitomi-chan! Give him a chance! He's a good guy!" Solana scolds. Hitomi rolls her eyes.

Solana smacks her in the back of the head and places her plate in front of her in one swift motion. Hitomi rubs the back of her head in a soothing motion.

Soon after, laughter and morning conversations of just about anything take over the table as the four girls eat.

* * *

"It's late, girls, hurry up so you can go!" Solana tells them. She's cleaning up the kitchen now.

It's now that Hitomi and the others notice the time.

"HIEEEE!" She yells jumping up. She runs out the door, tossing a quick 'goodbye' over her shoulder.

"Ha-ha! That Hitomi-chan! She's really fast!" Emiko commented cheerfully.

"Yes well... You guys should get going too. You don't wanna be late, yes?" Solana says.

The three girls say their good-byes to Solana and walk out the door, closing it with a dull thud. Solana is left alone in the house.

"Hm. So that's her, huh?"

"Yeah, that's our 'Tome-chan. So what do you think?" She turns, facing the person.

"...She'll be a lot of work. But, I did work with Dame-Tsuna. I think I can manage her." He answered.

"... She and the other girls know nothing of the Mafia. When will you start?"

"Mm... Tomorrow. When Tsuna returns. It'll be easier then." He replies, a small smirk present on his face.

Solana smirks as well, "This won't be as easy as Tsuna, you know. She won't be an easy one, Reborn..." She's grinning now and Reborn looks up at her from the brim of his black fedora.

"Nothing I can't handle. I am the world's greatest Hitman, after all."

"Right. Tomorrow then, yes?"

Reborn nods lightly, then Solana turns, leaving the small infant standing on the counter in the kitchen.

"Tomorrow, Sawada Hitomi...your destiny will be made known..."

* * *

**So hey! Um… I don't know what to say… but I guess I'll clear up a few things! First off, this is basically a "next generation" of the Vongola. Um… I know that Kyoko and Tsuna are sort of**_**… canon**_**… But with the way I designed Hitomi's character and the plot and everything… she'd (Kyoko) only fit in the story as a… side character. And some people are probably like "Oh! Why didn't you use Kyoko?! She and Tsuna blah, blah, blah." I don't care. Solana is for plot. She is an RP character that I use, so I thought she'd be perfect for this story. Also, there's gonna some gay pairings in this because I feel it'd work no other way without them. But… they will not be doing anything "gay", but it will be known that they are together. I currently need a cover for this and anyone who can draw well, please! Contact me through a PM or on the Tumblr page and we can talk! And… I think that's about it! Read and Review please!**


	2. Target 2: Her First Dying Will!

Target 2 (II): Her first dying will!

**Disclaimer: In the first one! Look at that!**

* * *

"Waa~! Help! Help!" Hitomi's flailing comically. She's halfway out the window and trying to hold on. The students look around semi-scared, this happens often enough, but no-one seems to make a move. Finally, a lean and muscular boy with a bored look in his red eyes walks up to her. His crimson colored hair shines in the fluorescent lights and his black, terribly tied combat boots make scuffing noises on the floor.

"Honestly... You're so useless, Anrakki Hitomi." He sighs pulling her back in the room by the skirt of her uniform. The kids around them chuckle and whisper, some breathing a sigh of relief before continuing with their work. She blushes darkly from embarrassment and anger.

_'This guy right here is Kozato, Ryota... I've known him since I was a kid and he's always been mean to me. He's stronger than anyone I know and never wears his school uniform. He's always teasing me...'_

"..." Hitomi doesn't say anything and walks away, blush still present on her cheeks.

_'It sucks not having any friends in this class...' _She thinks forlornly. The door slides open suddenly and two students, one girl with curled shoulder-length black hair and vibrant green eyes, along with a dark blue haired boy walk in. They command attention and the other students stop to look at them with mild interest.

"Hey! Everyone! We have an announcement! Drama club is putting on a play! Do any of you know a 'Sawada Hitomi'?" The girl asks loudly.

"Anrakki Hitomi? She's right there." One boy points at Hitomi, who currently stares out the window. The girl smiles and walks up to her desk.

She slams her hand down on the desk, snapping Hitomi to attention. This noise irritates most of the kids, who are now whispering again.

"Sawada Hitomi?" She asks.

"H-H-Hai..." Hitomi stutters.

"Watanabe, Kita. 2nd year. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I hear you draw?" Kita states. Kita's aware of the stares she receives, trying to ignore them. Her pale cheeks very lightly tinted a dusty pink.

Hitomi blushes when all eyes turn to her.

"Dame-Tomi draws?"

"Ha! I bet it's terrible!"

"Yeah, stick people!"

"Ha-ha! L-O-L!"

Hitomi ignores those comments and nods.

"Great. Even if you would've said 'no', I would've known. Kaoru-chan told me. Here," Kita explains taking out a piece of paper from her skirt pocket. "This is the play, main characters and any other information you'd need. Bring the poster by the drama room by..., let's say... Tomorrow, I guess?"

Kita then walks towards the front of the room. "We'll pay you." She adds, sending a pleading look at Hitomi when no-one's looking. She then walks out the still open door with the boy, who closes it.

Hitomi gulps at all the eyes staring at her. She tries to ignore them by taking the pink colored paper off her desk and gives it a twice-over and then placing it in her bag.

The bell rings five agonizing minutes later and Hitomi happily gets up to leave. Ryota's not bothering her and she's feeling pretty good. She's out the door when she hears a call.

"Hitomi-chan!" She turns; Kamiko and Emiko are running down the hallway towards her. Both are stopped abruptly and thrown back before they can reach her.

"HIEEE?" Hitomi yells, knees shaking in fright. The commotion in the hallway has stopped and everyone is staring at the two girls lying on the floor. In front of them, slowly moving out of a battle stance is a blonde-haired Italian-American girl. Her uniform is crisp clean and pinned to her left arm is an arm-band with the words "Namimori Jr. High Disciplinary Committee". Her voice is loud and commanding.

"No running in my fuckin' hallways, you got that? Do you wanna die?" She bellows scaring all the students.

The weapon she wields is a Bo staff. Pressing a button, the staff reverts back into a candy dispenser; she pockets it and whistles the first four notes of Namimori's anthem. Two big, thug-looking men are standing next to her within an instant.

"Motomiya, Wataru. Take Cavallone and Yamamoto to the detention room. Alert the clubs they belong to as well." She states, walking away. She stops short, though.

"I see... a crowded hallway..." She warns darkly before continuing down the hall. The students magically unfreeze and quickly make their way to where they need to go.

Kamiko and Emiko, both unconscious at the moment are picked up bridal style by the two thug-like men and carried away. Hitomi looks on, sadly.

"Maybe if they weren't so extremely fast and stupid..." Katsumi voices from Hitomi's left.

"B-But Collins-san is scary!" Hitomi turns to her, not really surprised by her sudden appearance.

_'We're talking about Collins, Skye. She's the head prefect at our school. Everyone but Ryota is afraid of her, even the teachers and principal! She has a no-nonsense attitude and follows the school rules like a bible. I think she's more of a dictator-like prefect than Hibari-san was... And _that_ is saying something...'_

"Even so, they know the rules. There's no reason to run to the extreme. They acted like you were going to extremely walk faster." Katsumi says.

"Yeah..." Hitomi changes the subject. "You have practice?"

"Just dance today. Boxing tomorrow, though. Hey... Didn't Kamiko-chan have a competition today?" Katsumi inquires and Hitomi's eyes widen.

"She does! This is bad!" Hitomi thinks to what Kalikow's team, The 'Rainbow Skaters' would think.

"Oh, come now. It's not that bad to the extreme. I've got practice... so... later, I guess?" Katsumi waves. She's ahead now, walking with two dark green haired girls, they're twins.

"Ah~!" Hitomi stretches. She then starts towards the lockers, then to go home.

* * *

Elsewhere, a small fedora wearing infant is speaking to someone, a woman with short, wavy black hair. Her dark purple eyes bore into that of the small infant's.

"Ryota-kun does know, we told him on his birthday. He's yet to find the remaining number of his guardians, though. Of course, he hasn't even gone through any real training. He hasn't even activated HDW Mode or gained a weapon." She answers.

"Hm... I see. He's farther along than Dame-Hitomi. Alright. Ciao, Xeno. We'll be in touch..." Reborn states, jumping off the counter. With a curt nod, he takes his leave.

Xeno sighs before turning around and finishing up with the food she was preparing.

"With people like this, Namimori's peace won't last long..."

* * *

"Mom! I'm ho~me!" Hitomi calls, walking in the door. She drops her bag and takes off her shoes.

"In the kitchen, Hitomi-chan!" Is the reply.

After tripping twice and almost tripping three times, Hitomi's sitting in a chair watching her mother move around the kitchen.

"How was school?" Solana asks placing a plate of snacks in front of her.

"Terrible! They sent me to the nurse's during P.E. again. Because they said I was a 'hazard'. Can you believe that? And then, during the clean-up period, I almost fell out of the window again. And those kids are always teasing me..." Hitomi explains. She grabs a chicken nugget off the plate.

"Dame, Dame...It's a struggle, 'Tomi-chan. At least your friends help you. And even though you don't want him, Ryota is there. Things will get better... Now, be nice when your father comes home tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay..." Hitomi replies.

"I know you don't really like your dad but, he's bringing you a present. Be nice, maybe you'll learn to like him!" Solana explains.

Hitomi's eyes become wider as she peers at her mother.

"Present, you say? What kind?" She says after another bite of the chicken nuggets she was eating.

"Dame, a surprise." Solana chuckles. "Anyway, homework?"

"Nope! I'm glad too! But..." She trails off.

"But what, sweetie?" Solana presses. She stops her movement to stand across from Hitomi.

"Dame Na, the Drama club... um, they asked me to draw a poster for them... for their, like, play or whatever... A really loud girl came by my class today. She asked me." Hitomi explains.

"You should do it! You're really good at drawing! I don't know why, because your father and I can't draw for crap." Solana mused. Hitomi rested her head against the table.

"I... I mean, I guess I could..." Hitomi breathes out.

"That's good! Maybe you'll make more friends too!" Solana encouraged. Hitomi sighed.

"Well, I think that I'll go start that or whatever." Hitomi said getting up from the table.

"We're having spaghetti for dinner!" Solana says smiling brightly after Hitomi's close to the door.

Hitomi nods absently. She's now heading up the stairs now, after retrieving her bag.

* * *

Reborn's sitting in an office, a nicely furnished one. Lush, red velvet curtains hide the room from prying eyes. There's also a nice, soft carpet to match. Across from the desk he's sitting on, there are two chairs; to the wall below the windows is a couch. Photos decorate the walls and the big desk. The room is dimly lit which gives the entire room a 'Mafia'-type feel.

"Hm. She's going to be a piece of work. Harder than her father. But, I do like a challenge." He states to Leon, whose resting on his hat.

"A test?" Another voice says.

"What?" Reborn asks. He looks to the source. Tsuna's face is visible on the small screen.

"Test her, see her dying will flame's purity! She must be regretting something. Most teenagers are." Tsuna's smirking now; he sees the evil glint in Reborn's eyes.

"So you do have a brain?" Reborn chuckles slightly. Tsuna chokes a bit a Reborn's comment.

"I've always had one! Test her, though. And call 'Lana, I wanted to talk to her." Tsuna says. He's situated in a chair on a plane, from what Reborn can see.

"Testing her might be a good idea..." Reborn says getting off the desk. He ignores Tsuna's calls and continues on his way, climbing out of the open window.

"What should I do~? I have no determination, ideas or the _will_ to do this! Why did I agree to this!" Hitomi's now wearing a 3/4 shirt with the number '13' on it in emboldened black. She has on black basketball-type shorts and red socks. Her hair tied with a star shaped clip into one long tail down her back.

So wrapped up in wallowing in self-pity, she never noticed it.

She didn't even have time to scream.

_'Wha-What's going on? Am I... Am I dying...?'_

_'Hi...mi! Li... V... with... dyi... ng... Will! Us... e... Y... ou... w... i... ll!'_ The voice was yelling. But Hitomi could barely hear them... whoever it was.

_'I-I-I'm d-dying? B-B-B-But why? I'm too young to d-die! I regret it! I regret being so useless to my friends...'_

In her mind's eye she sees Kamiko, Emiko and Katsumi's smiling faces passed by.

_'I regret not being nice to my dad...'_

Tsuna's laughing face passed by. She then remembers all the times she's ignored him.

_'I've lived a pathetic life! I don't wanna die! Mostly, I regret not helping Watanabe-san. She looked like she really needed this too!'_

Kita's shining eyes and happy face passed by, morphing into a sad look.

A large, vibrant orange-colored flame started itself on her forehead. Her clothes ripped apart, leaving her in matching floral print undergarments.

"_Reborn_!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

"Design this poster with my dying will!" She screeches. Her hands flying across the huge paper in intricate, precise, artistic movements.

* * *

"Hitomi-chan! Dinner's ready!" Solana yells up the stairs. The busty blonde haired woman frowned. Usually, Hitomi would run down the stairs.

"Hitomi! Dinner's ready!" Solana calls louder.

She waits a few more minutes, before walking up the stairs. She huffs in annoyance, reaching her door. She knocks on the door labeled 'Hitomi'.

Opening the door quickly after no response, Solana finds Reborn standing on the table, Hitomi passed out on the floor in her undergarments.

"You said tomorrow!" She accuses. Reborn looks up.

"It was Dame-Tsuna's idea." He states simply. Solana growls.

"But why?"

"To test her flames, Bella." He says. "I wanted to get a real taste of her pathetic."

"What do you mean by her 'pathetic'?"

Reborn ignores her question and continues on. "I want to see how she reacts to the bullets, the purity of her flames and the outcome of being shot. Also, I need to see where I can sleep; it needs to be in a good place..." Solana face-faults and Reborn surveys the room.

"So how'd she do?"

Reborn turns to her. "Honestly, I'm surprised," Solana raises an eyebrow. "She has good control, but take a look at this, Solana."

He's pointing at the poster on the small, round table. Solana walks up slowly, looking at the poster.

"It's... I... What exactly am I looking at?" She asks curiously looking at the drawings on the poster.

"Power of her Dying Will, Bella. Usually, the person shot, can't do something like this." Reborn states. Solana nods mutely. "They don't have _real_ control like when in HDWM. It's just a straight shot to get their regret done."

"It wore her out, though. Even if it was only 5 minutes. This means, getting her to Hyper Dying Will Mode will be harder. But, since she can somewhat control herself in Dying Will Mode... then Hyper Dying Will Hitomi will be something."

Solana doesn't bother with a reply and walks toward the oak dresser pushed up against the wall, near Hitomi's western style desk with a laptop charging on it. She pulls out some of Hitomi's pajamas, and walks over to where Hitomi lay on the carpet. While Solana dresses Hitomi, Reborn slips away.

Solana places the young Mafia boss in her bed, covering her up. She walks towards the door, looking back to her daughter.

"Hm... I'm sure you'll be a damn fine Mafia boss, 'Tome-chan... Good Night..." Solana smiles softly at her now snoring daughter before closing the door.

* * *

**So this is the second chapter! Um... I really did not like this chapter. It was… bad in my opinion but I couldn't think of any other way of having her go into DW mode without her knowing that it was Reborn or anything. Read and Review! Also, if there are any mistakes, kindly tell me! Thanks!**


	3. Target III

Target 3 (III): The Tenth Vongola Guardians' arrival!

**Disclaimer: I disclaim because I'm too poor to own KHR!**

* * *

The sky is bright the next morning, rarely a cloud in sight. Tsuna stretches. The Vongola Famiglia plus five are walking through the airport, attracting stares of lust, want, admiration and love.

"It's good to be back in Japan, ey, Yamamoto?" Tsuna says in his native tongue to the swordsman next to him.

"Ha, Ha! Yeah! I can't wait to see Emiko-chan. It's been a few months." He replies happily. Gokudera rolls his eyes. He's slightly irritated by the fact he can't smoke in the airport.

"Pssh. She won't be that happy to see you." He says from Tsuna's right side. Yamamoto hangs his head in self-pity and shame.

"Well, Heh, I know Hitomi-chan won't be so happy. You know, Reborn's going to tutor her?" Tsuna starts.

"Kufufufufu, Really? And here I was thinking your dearest son, Masayoshi-kun, would be our Undicesimo..." Mukuro says. Tsuna shivers along with Yamamoto.

"Y-Yeah..." Tsuna answers him.

"But why Hitomi-chan?" Gokudera inquires looking at his boss. All of the current guardians and friends, even Hibari and Mukuro, stare at the boss questioningly. Tsuna chuckles somewhat darkly.

"You guys don't remember?" They shake their heads while Tsuna mumbles, "Nobody seems to remember..."

He continues when he's sure they didn't hear him, "Hitomi will be Undicesimo for a good reason... Let's leave it at that, okay?"

* * *

"Mo~om! Where are you? Mo~om! Where are you?" Hitomi calls through the small house.

"In your dad's office, sweetie! Come here, there's someone I want you to meet!" Her mother calls back. The brunette sighs loudly.

She's sloppily dressed in her uniform as she trounces up the stairs. Her hair, which is spiky at the top and descends down her back becoming wavy, is crappily tied into a ponytail.

"Damn, I hate meeting people..." Hitomi mumbles.

She approaches the door, hearing voices inside.

"Mom? Hello?" She knocks. The door swings open to reveal her mother, still dressed in her spaghetti strapped pure black night gown.

"Dame na, Hitomi-chan, there's someone here to meet you." Solana repeats. She's smiling very creepy-like and Hitomi can't help but think that she's in for some trouble.

Hitomi walks into the office looking around. After giving it a good look, she notices no-one is the room besides the two of them.

"Mom, there's no-one here... Where is this person? Is there even someone or is this an early April fools?" Hitomi asks, turning to stare at her mother.

"Nope!" She answers brightly. "But... I dunno where he-"

"OH MOTHER OF GOD! THE PAIN!" Hitomi's on the floor now, clutching her head tightly. She's groaning quietly in pain.

"Ciaossu, Anrakki-Hitomi. I'm Reborn, World's Greatest Hitman and your new home tutor. Remember that." He introduces.

Hitomi's sitting up now, looking at the small infant. At first, she's kind of scared of the small child, considering the fact he just lodged his foot in her head and gave her a slight concussion. She shies away from the infant slowly.

_'But... On the other hand'_, she thinks,_ 'It could've been mom when I wasn't looking...'_ So, Hitomi laughs.

"You're not, hahaha..., serious, right? Mom, hahaha, hahaha… this has, pfffft hahaha," Tears of laughter flow freely from her closed, bronze colored eyes. "This has got to, bwahahahaha, be s-s-some kinda joke, right?"

Her laughter fills the room for a whole six minutes before Hitomi stands, not waiting for an answer. She's wiping tears from her eyes and trying not to laugh as she addresses her mom one more time.

"Thanks for the laugh, mom. See you later!" She quickly leaves the room. The two hear the door downstairs close loudly.

Solana comically sweat drops, and then looks over to Reborn, who is smirking.

"Better than I expected, actually." He answers the unasked question.

"I didn't think she'd laugh so much..." Solana voices her opinion.

"It will be even more hilarious when Tsuna tells her that I'm really her tutor." Reborn states.

"Ah, yes. Hm, I wish I could've been there when you came to Tsuna. I bet_ that_ was funny."

"He laughed too. But I set him straight. And I'll set Hitomi straight, too. I'm sure it'll be a shock to her." He walks towards the door. "I'm going to set up my bed. Tell me when breakfast is ready, Bella."

"...Yeah, okay."

* * *

Hitomi's still laughing a bit as Katsumi, Kamiko and Emiko join her on her way to school, Kamiko and Emiko flanking her left and right sides, respectively. Katsumi's on Kamiko's other side.

"Maa, what's so funny, Hitomi-chan?" Emiko asked staring at the young brunette.

"Pfffft. My mom did something funny this mor- AH!" Cue two girls falling over a now broken blue bicycle.

"Ah! Hitomi-chan, are you okay?" Emiko asked, helping her up and checking Hitomi for bruises.

"A-Ah, I'm fine, Emiko-chan... What about you, Kamiko-chan? Are you okay?" Hitomi asks with concern clearly laced in her tone. Kamiko nodded slowly.

"Talk about that extreme Cavallone Clumsiness..." Katsumi rolled her eyes. Kamiko stood and let that comment stride by, as she had bigger things to be angry at.

"But who the fuck just leaves a motherfuckin' bike in the middle of the Goddamned street! I will kill this person!" Kamiko said adding a strange, heavily-accented tone.

"Oh my gosh, sorry! I-I went into the store and... O-Oh, Yamamoto-chan, are your friends all right?" A spiky honey-haired boy is standing next to the bike.

"Ah..., Haruka-kun, don't just leave your bike in random places... someone could steal it or trip over it!" Emiko scolds.

"Yeah, Kami-chan and 'Tomi-chan are already extremely clumsy. We don't want them hurt to the extreme." Katsumi scolds too. She's giving Haruka a scolding 'look' and the blonde can't help but divert his green eyes, feeling guilty.

"J-Just watch where you p-put your stuff n-next time, okay, Haruka-san? Come on, guys, we should get to school. Collins-san won't be happy if you guys disrupt school again..." Hitomi says pointedly to Kamiko and Emiko.

"Right..." The two reply, cheeks slightly turning red.

"See you at practice, Haruka-kun?"

"Yeah, okay, Yamamoto-chan! Bye! And... I'm, uh, sorry about the bike!" He calls to the girls as they start walking away.

"Emiko-chan, who was that guy?" Kamiko asked when they were far enough away.

"That's Haruka, Sora. He's on the baseball team with me. He's in Sasagawa's year." Emiko explains easily.

Hitomi's mouth goes into an 'o' shape as the three take in this information.

"Practice starts today, Hitomi-chan! I won't be able to walk you home… Sorry." Emiko apologizes. She knows how much Hitomi despises walking to and from school alone.

_'Oh great... Now those stupid kids will start picking on me again...' _Hitomi thinks. She tries not to let her feelings show.

"N-No problem, Emiko-chan! I can walk by myself!" Hitomi says.

"I'd offer to walk with you but team's got a competition next week and... well, you know how that goes..." Kamiko smiled sadly. Hitomi smiles brightly, skipping ahead and turning around to skip backwards.

"It is really okay, guys. I can do this! I'm awes-Wahh!" Hitomi trips on the outstretched foot. She lands on her back, small stars rotating around her head as she tries to regain her composure.

"Oooh... My head..." She moans.

Ryota chuckles from his place above Hitomi. The black haired girl with sharp red eyes covered by glasses to his right gives Ryota a sharp look. The boy with dyed blue hair and red eyes, standing on his left, is also laughing slightly.

"Ryota-san! That was mean! You should apologize to her!" She scolds. Ryota rolls his eyes.

"Oh, whatever, Aleydis. She's fine, right Dame-Tomi?" Ryota addresses Hitomi, who's still sitting on the ground. He's smirking as she tries to get up, before falling back down and being helped up by Katsumi.

Kamiko is struggling to hold Emiko back.

"You're a fuckin' dick! You know that, Kozato! Why are you always pickin' on Hitomi-chan?" Emiko shouts. She's attracting stares, as they're standing in front of the school.

"D-Dame Na, Emi-chan," Hitomi calls, using Emiko's nickname, "D-Don't... You know what'll happen! And your parents are coming home today, remember?"

Emiko stops struggling and frowns. "... I was really hoping to whip his ass, too..." Emiko rips herself from Kamiko's grip and continues toward the school, Katsumi, Hitomi and Kamiko in tow. Kamiko turns back and stick her tongue out at him before hurrying to catch up to the three.

Ryota huffs in annoyance. "C'mon, Aleydis, Leslie." He continues toward the school as if nothing happened.

* * *

Skye watches this interaction from the roof and frowns.

"If only they fought... I'm itching to fight Kozato..." Skye voices to her subordinate, Hikaru.

"Of course, Skye-san... You could go after him for the uniform again!" The girl suggests. Skye turns to look at Hikaru.

Hikaru has green hair, in two identical braids, bangs covering her forehead. Dolce & Gabbana glasses cover her red eyes. She's pale and petite, her Nami-high uniform immaculate and one of the smallest sizes the school offers.

"'Karu-chan," She thrusts her enlarged Bo-staff at Hikaru, who quickly dodges with ease. Hikaru shakes her head.

"I have to get stronger first." Skye admits before turning from the view, "Now come, and let us patrol, yes? There might be some people wanting to die, kora."

Hikaru covered a snorted laugh and followed behind Skye.

"... I said it again, didn't I?" Another snicker was what the answer she got.

* * *

Tsuna is now standing in front of a medium-sized house. He knows, though, on the inside, it's bigger than it seems. Opening the gate, he wonders what will await him when he opens the door. Yamamoto and Gokudera had already retreated to the sanctity of their home near the edge of the residential district. Hibari disappeared soon after leaving the airport with Dino. Mukuro… well, Mukuro pulled a Mukuro and was gone in a puff of smoke while Ryohei ran down the street being extreme instead of riding in the car that was sent for him. Lambo just got into a cab and went out to do something.

What he expected and what he got were two different things. He expected a punch or a kick in the face from his oh-so loving and wonderful wife. What he got, was an empty foyer.

Tsuna places his shoes by the step, and then calls through the house that he's arrived.

It's then that he hears it. It sounds like a mixture between moaning and singing. He can only guess what's going on. Following the noise, Tsuna hears it grow louder, after passing the living room and dining room; he's brought to stand in front of the kitchen.

She's swaying. Her hips moving in rhythm with this song that really has no beat... Or it could just be that Tsuna is tuning everything out, just to hear her sounds and watch her swaying. Of course, he's mastered stealth to an extent, you know, being a Mafia boss and all. So it's natural that she hadn't heard him and he hadn't been particularly loud, either. So he just goes up to her dancing form, and grabs. He grabs at her hips and pulls her close.

"Thought you weren't coming until later." It could be taken as a question or a statement.

The two are just grinding against each other, to a totally different beat than the one established by the song. It's much slower, more sensual.

"Surprise..." He murmurs against her neck before suckling on it, leaving a small mark.

"You're such a loser, Dame-Tsuna." She giggles.

"Pssh, so? Where's Reborn?" His words send vibrations up her neck.

"Out, I dunno."

"Hm... Good, good. When will Hitomi-chan be back?"

Solana rolls her eyes, clicking her tongue, thinking. "Around three or so, why?"

"Good... Good. That gives us... About a wonderful 6 hours!" He beams. Tsuna then picks the unsuspecting blonde mechanic up and throws her over his shoulder. "Bwahaha! You're mine for the next 6 hours!"

"Oh no!" She fakes a gasp, "This is terrible! What're you gonna do with me?"

"Oh, wait and see, Lana-chan..." He walks out of the kitchen with her on his shoulder.

* * *

**IM SORRY! I lost the internet or a few days and then my dad was like "NO COMPUTERS!" so I couldn't write! Aaaaah! Anyway, I need some ideas for that special 11****th**** chapter! I was thinking of doing something special because they are the 11****th**** generation and it is the 11****th**** chapter. Any ideas, review or PM me! **

**So, I believe that this chapter was slightly better. But onto other matters; I forgot in the last two chapters to put up the tumblr page name! Ha-ha! How silly of me. So I'll go ahead and get it out here now. And on my profile page. So it's .com **

**Take out the spaces and dots, homies! I actually don't think I portrayed Mukuro right. I mean… he wasn't creepy enough. And I'm pretty sure you know who the "plus five" is. :3 Anyway… Read and review!**


	4. Target IV: After School

Target 4 (IV): After School

**Disclaimer: In the First Chapter~**

Emiko loved afternoon practices. She just... always did _better_ in the afternoon. Of course, not everyone did better in the afternoon.

"Hey, Yakyu Baka! Watch it!" Emiko yells, narrowly avoiding a collision. She's now running next to Haruka, who's chuckling lightly.

"Ha-ha, sorry there, Yamamoto-chan! I didn't see ya 'cause you're so short!" The boy, now running along her left side said.

His brown hair shines in the afternoon sun and his sky blue eyes are closed in amusement. The girls, watching the practice from the bleachers, swoon at the boy.

"Shut up, Makimoto! Not all of us can be 183cm tall!" Emiko growled swatting at him.

"Hey, at least you have no problem reaching the bottom shelf, Ms. 162cm!" Makimoto swats back. Emiko growls again and chases after Makimoto, who's laughing.

"That's 162.5 cm to you, Mister!" She yells, a smile tugging at her lips.

The 2nd and 3rd years on the team are laughing at the two baseball prodigies antics while the other first years stand idly by, just watching and wondering why the two seem to get along with the team better than they do.

"You guys act like siblings!" The coach, Tanaka, Isamu yells, smiling and shaking his head. "Quit that fighting!"

Makimoto is laughing, that is, until Emiko trips him. He feels weight on his back and turns his head slightly to see Emiko sitting on him. Emiko hears small screams of agony from the bleachers and promptly ignores it with a dismissive roll of her green eyes.

"Sup." She greets nonchalantly, before smiling.

"Dog pile on Makimoto!" Yells Itou, Hideki. He's a boy on the larger side, shining brown eyes and blue hair. The large group of second and third year players runs toward the two.

"Oh god..." Emiko scrambles to get up.

She makes it out of the way in time and is now standing next to Tanaka. The middle aged man watched and dismisses the activity with a shake of his head. His lips tilt upward and his laugh lines are more evident on his extremely tanned face.

"Those boys..." Tanaka chuckles. "Alright, kids! C'mon and stop fooling around! Let's actually start practice!"

Practice, for the most part, was almost uneventful after that; carrying on like it normally would.

* * *

"Oi, Sasagawa-san! Can you take a look at this, please?"

Katsumi turns around, to look at the person. The boy, a brown haired kid with big onyx eyes is tearing up and leaning against another kid. She dodges the hit her opponent: Satou, Ichirou, threw with ease and returning it with one of her own to the gut before sliding out of the ring.

"Cheap-shots are extremely not allowed, Satou!" She calls to the orange haired boy lying on the ground. He just groans his reply.

"Now what extremely happened, Kenji-kun, Satoru-kun?" Katsumi asks, helping the green haired boy, Satoru, set Kenji down on a nearby table.

"I-I... I think I twisted my ankle!" Kenji groans. Katsumi sighs.

"It seems like you break something every time, Kenji-kun. Be careful to the extreme. Boxing isn't just about being the strongest to the extreme! It's a mental thing, too." Katsumi scolds.

"I think we'd actually _learn_ that if it was you teaching us instead of that mean old Takahashi-senpai..." Satoru voices. Katsumi quickly jogs over to her bag, pulls out athletic tape and gauze, and then jogs back.

She lifts Kenji's leg, and the brown haired boy winces slightly. Katsumi lightly wraps it in gauze and the tapes it up.

"He said he would train with the first years and I'll do some extreme training with the others but... I guess I could talk to him." Katsumi says thoughtfully, gently letting go of Kenta's foot.

"Yeah! Go train those first years! Then they can see what we go through with you, Sasagawa!"

"Shut-up, Kimura, or else you'll be back on the weight set to the extreme!" Katsumi yells. Kimura gulps and turns away, going back to his punching bag.

"C'mon to the extreme! Let's go talk to Takeo-kun, yeah?"

* * *

"C'mon, Cavallone! Ride it! Just because you were caught by Collins yesterday doesn't mean you can slack the hell off! We've got another competition next week!" The pink haired 16 years old yelled from the side of the half-pipe. Her silver colored bangs covering part of her green eyes. Kamiko nodded absently as she did another trick.

"Nice landing on that Staple Gun, bro!" Calls Yukari Akane, a purple haired girl with onyx eyes. She's holding onto her skateboard and standing next to the silver-and-pink haired captain, Momoru, Aiko.

"It may be good now but wait until the competition! She'll fuck it up!" Aiko snorts. Akane just looks at her before turning her attention back to Kamiko.

"Yeah, whatever, bro. Watch my Blunt to Fakie and say that again!" Kamiko yells.

"No! You need more fuckin' rail practice, Cavallone. You're done with half-pipe. Start workin' on the shit that you aren't good at!" Aiko yells. Kamiko comes to a stop in the middle of the half-pipe.

"Aw, seriously? I hate the rail!" Kamiko whines.

Aiko looks unsympathetic. She just points to the railing. Kamiko whines again before picking up her skateboard and sluggishly walking in the direction of the rails.

* * *

"So, don't forget okay, Hitomi-chan?" The black haired girl warns. Hitomi nods absently.

"Yeah I got it, Kaoru-senpai. Bring the poster by 6:30. And tomorrow, we're painting that banner for the Home EC. Class." Hitomi responds. Kaoru nods, she then fixes her glasses.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Hitomi-chan." Kaoru calls, leaving the Art room. Hitomi sighs and walks out the door as well.

"Wahh~! It's only 4:30. I've got two whole hours." Hitomi's continuing down the hall, when she's joined by Ryota.

"What do you want?" Hitomi musters the coldest voice she can. Ryota just chuckles at her.

"I'm walking with you, loser." He says, "Because I want to."

"Why'd you stay after? You're not in any clubs. And you don't need tutoring..." Hitomi thought back to all the times they (Hitomi, Emiko, Kamiko, Katsumi and Ryota) would compare their report cards. Of course, her score would always be the lowest, Katsumi's a close second.

Ryota rolled his red eyes. Compass-shaped pupils coming to down stare at Hitomi.

"Why do you need to know, loser? It's my business."

Hitomi scoffs and walks a bit faster. The dull thuds of Ryota's combat boots are heard over the soft scuffing of Hitomi's loafers.

_'Here's the thing with Ryota... If there are people around, he's mean to me. But if there's not... He's slightly nicer. It's weird... But I'm actually thankful for it...'_

"And why can't you wear the school uniform like a normal kid?" She asks, glancing at his attire.

Ryota glances down at his clothes. He wears a black hoodie with white paint splatters and skulls in various places, key-chains are clipped onto various chains which are attached to the belt loops of his black skinny jeans and black combat boots adorn his feet.

"Because stupid, who wants to be normal? You're not." He thwacks her on the forehead.

"Ow! That's only because I'm so unlucky. Being born in October on Friday the 13th is bad luck." Hitomi sighs. She rubs her forehead soothingly. "Anyway, you should wear it so that that group of your fan-girls will actually; maybe, probably leave you alone if you do. They're only after your 'bad-boy' persona..."

"Humph, whatever." The two approach the school doors. Pushing them open, Ryota and Hitomi make their way across the courtyard.

"Where are those two from this morning? Your two friends?"

"Home. Did your mom tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About what your dad actually does. And what you're goin' to be training for?" Ryota hints.

"Uhm... No?" Hitomi thinks back to that morning. "But this weird kid came by, he looked about five. Claimed he was gonna tutor me. I forget his name, though. Relive? Re- somebody..."

"Reborn..."

"I think that was his name. Anyway, he told me he was... The 'World's Greatest Hitman' or something. But, ha, that's not possible because he's just a baby!"

Hitomi went on to tell Ryota about what happened. Ryota barely listened, as he was trying to contain his anger.

"... So I left." Hitomi concluded. Ryota snapped his head up when he couldn't hear the voice of his female companion anymore.

"Oh, yeah?" He threw out, hoping he sounded somewhat interested. Hitomi nodded.

"Well, ways part here." She said, turning left while Ryota kept going right. She stopped, waved, and then continued down the path. Ryota stopped and looked back at Hitomi's retreating figure.

"Damn her... Damn the whole Vongola Famiglia..." He muttered anger clear in his voice. He turned again, and continued down the road.

* * *

**Aaaaah! This one was short. Nothing of real importance happened here but, you know how that is. Anyway, Read and Review.**

**Ryota: Or else.**

**Karina: Or else… what? *wonders how he got in here***

**Ryota: Or else Shut-up. **

**Karina: …fine…**


	5. Target V

Target 5 (V): Coming Home!

**Disclaimer: Disclaiming left and right because I'm so poor!**

* * *

Emiko trekked home after practice tired, but happy. She walks past the old soon-to-be torn down sushi restaurant her grandfather owned and turned a corner, there at the end of the street, was her house.

Upon examination, one would think no-one lived there and barely anyone did. Emiko was rarely home when her parents weren't, usually staying with Hitomi. She sped up, a giddy, childish excitement coursed through her body.

Emiko would never admit that she missed her parents, even when she did. It was hard having parents who worked over seas doing god knows what. Emiko brushed off those thoughts and hurried towards the black and white-colored house. She quietly pushed past people who used her street to get to the stores further down and around the corner.

Unlocking the door quickly, Emiko dropped her bag next the door.

"I'm home!" She called out. Upon hearing no reply, Emiko walked further into the house.

"Mom? Err... Dad? You guys in here?" She called out again. Something swished to her right and Emiko looked left. She grabbed hold of the edges of the gray skirt, lifting it slightly. Another swish. This time, to her left.

"Alright! Whoever you are, come out! Right now!" She yells.

Then, it's thrown. The blade is sharp and unforgiving, but it doesn't hit her. The cold, shiny metal Tonfa in her left hand is blocking it. She pauses for a second before returning with a hit of her own.

She sideways flips while dodging another jab, which could have been lethal. Dodging all the blows and now she's in the living room when the bombs come in. They break through the window, causing civilians to stop and stare in awe.

Emiko is blocking each throw with her right Tonfa and throwing her own bombs with her left hand, the left Tonfa hanging from her wrist on its loop. She tosses herself out the window, careful of the broken glass, when close enough. Emiko is lying in the bushes coughing and wheezing from inhaling the smoke blown into her face.

A hand appears in her line of vision; Emiko immediately tenses and makes a move to hit the person. Her Tonfa coming in close intact with the person's stomach. The person dodges quickly and jumps back a safe distance away from the temperamental teenager.

Now standing on the sidewalk, the silvernette is breathing somewhat harsher. The two other people, two men. One with black hair, the other with silver hair. The black haired one smiles happily whilst the other silvernette is smirking around his cigarette. The small crowd gathered is staring at the three.

"What the hell, you guys?" Emiko yells startling the small crowd. Yamamoto just smiles at his daughter.

"Hi~, Emi-chan~!" He sings happily. Yamamoto smiles widely, waving at her. Gokudera gives her a 'sup-nod'. Emiko growls.

"You broke the window! Not to mention you fucked up the coffee table, burned the carpet, wrecked the couch, crashed the TV and the Xbox!" She accuses before turning to the group of people.

"And you people! Get outta here! There's nothing to frikkin' see here! Show's over!" The group of bystanders quickly averts their eyes and continues their own business.

"Maa, Maa. Emiko-chan! Did you miss us?" Yamamoto laughs moving closer to her, sword in hand.

"No! I didn't! And you better get that window fixed, dad! You're always breaking stuff when you come home!" Emiko scolds. Gokudera chuckles lightly from his place closest to the window. Yamamoto hangs his head low, and slowly sulks over to Gokudera's side.

"Lay off the idiot, brat. C'mon. I think we've got another window in the basement or somethin'." Gokudera motions the two to follow him. He goes through the open front door and continues down into the basement, Yamamoto following and Emiko closing the front door before doing the same.

* * *

"Hey mom?" The dark brown haired woman turned.

"Yes, dear?" She replied. Katsumi sits down at the table.

"Is dad home?"

"He was... Then he took your brothers out for 'extreme training'..."

"Do you think I should tell him?" Katsumi asked unsurely. She pushes some of her waist length snow-white hair behind her ear.

"It's your decision, dear. He brought Kyou-kun some specially made boxing gloves, you know." Amelia informed.

"Extreme!" Katsumi fist pumped.

Katsumi knew that whenever her dad would bring home a present boxing related for her older brother, Kyou would always give it to her because he wasn't into boxing.

"I don't understand you kids..." Amelia trailed off.

"What do you mean, mom?" Katsumi questioned.

Amelia sighed and leaned against the counter. Running a hand through her dark hair, the Italian woman finally spoke what she had been thinking about for a long while.

"Kyou-kun's into music. You like boxing and dancing. Why don't you two just tell your father?"

"It's not that extremely simple, mom. Dad doesn't want me to box! I just don't want him to be extremely disappointed or whatever. Kyou can bang his drums in extreme secrecy and I'll continue to indirectly receive boxing gear then use it to box if he doesn't like the idea." Katsumi explained.

Amelia didn't reply; she just stared at her daughter. Katsumi stared at her mom unsure of what to do.

"Well... I've got homework..." She trailed off.

"Yeah. Just-Ju-Just talk to your dad. Ask him. S-See what he says..." Amelia spoke. She gave her daughter a reassuring smile before Katsumi left the kitchen and headed up towards her room.

* * *

"Oh~! I missed you so much, Kami-chan!" Dino yelled wrapping his arms around Kamiko. She grinned and did the same.

"I missed you guys too!" She replied happily. Dino spins her around before putting her down. Another blond, one with sharp eyes covered by thin glasses, ruffles her hair.

"Gah! Ken! Don't do that! It took me forever to do my hair!" She scolds covering her head with her hands Ken just scoffs.

"Whatever, brat. It's just two ponytails anyway." He replies.

"Where's…?" Kamiko asks the two. Ken shrugs before walking into the kitchen mumbling something about making a 'Sammich'.

"I think Kyoya's outside on the roof or something. Trying to 'watch over' Namimori." Dino replied pointing up to the roof.

"Cool, cool."

After three tries of climbing onto the roof and failing miserably, Kamiko finally made it up. She stands, a bit wobbly, not really making her presence known, but knowing that he already knows she's there.

"Hi." Kamiko speaks, interrupting the silence.

Kyouya doesn't make a move to acknowledge Kamiko so she just sits down next to him, enjoying the silence. It's always like this, not having to say anything like 'I missed you' or 'I love you' like with Dino. Because she already knew that Kyouya already knows and he was never one for all that emotion anyway. Kamiko looks at him out of the corner of her eye to see a small, barely noticeable up turn of the left side of his mouth. She smiles lightly and the two just sit there, watching Namimori as the sun goes down.

* * *

**Oh God. I don't know what to say. The ending was sappy. Extremely sappy. Ew. Stuff happens. Stuff doesn't happen. It's extremely short but you know how that is. And… I'm terrible at writing fight scenes and I think that nobody is even listening to me. But that's okay! So… PLEASE. Read and Review. :D? You can has cookie.**


	6. Target VI:

Target 6 (VI): Dying for That Poster

**Disclaimer: I'm not doing this anymore. I just wanna cry every time I say I don't own KHR or its original characters. I also don't own any places or shows mentioned.**

* * *

Hitomi skipped home happily. She was excited to get her present from her dad.

"I hope it's, like, a puppy or somethin'! That'd be _spectubular_." Hitomi said aloud to herself.

Unlocking the door, Hitomi called out into the house. "Tadaima, Mama!

"I'm in the kitchen, Hitomi-chan!"

Hitomi drops her bag on the floor and kicks off her loafers. She then walks into the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" Hitomi wonders. The brunette looks to her mother who just smiles at her.

"He's in the study. Waiting for you." Solana replies pointing up at the ceiling.

Hitomi rolls her eyes and turns to walk through the open threshold.

"Alright, I guess I'll go see him now." She says walking away.

"Okay then." Hitomi reaches the door before she stops short and turns her head slightly, to look at her mother.

"Hey, mom? Is that baby still around?" She asks.

"Reborn? Yup! Why do you ask?" Solana questions.

"Oh... N-No reason." Hitomi shrugs and continues towards the stairs.

* * *

Hitomi knocks on the door, running a hand through her messy hair.

"Come in." Comes the muffled voice of her father and she opens the door. it reveals her father seated in his huge swivel chair, not much else is in the room.

"Hey dad." She greets.

"Well, hello there, Hitomi-chan. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Tsuna smiles lightly, motioning Hitomi to sit.

"Yeah, about two years this time." Hitomi said. Tsuna cringed lightly at her tone.

"But anyway. Let's just skip all that stuff and get down to why I'm really here."

"...And that is?"

"To tell you your destiny."

"My... what? My destiny... what are you talking about?" Hitomi questions.

"To be the Eleventh Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, of course. That's your destiny, Anrakki-Hitomi." Reborn said. He stood on the chair next to Hitomi's.

"Ack! What're you doing here!?" Hitomi yelped.

"Oh, I'm your home tutor. Remember? We met this morning, stupid." Reborn kicked her in the back of the head, making her fall off the chair.

"Ow..."

"You alright there?" Tsuna peers over the desk to look at Hitomi, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it, Hitomi-chan... Um... _that_... or you'll get a metal plate in the back of your head... whichever comes first."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Hitomi shoots up, slamming her hands on the desk. "This... Thi-This... _Kid_ can't be my tutor! I don't need one!" Hitomi gestured wildly at Reborn.

"I needed one. You need one. Being the boss is hard, Hitomi."

"But I never agreed to be the boss. I don't want to be the boss! I don't even know what I'm being the boss of! You can't just come in here and declare that I'm gonna do some job I don't even-."

"Don't talk like that. You're the only one who can do it, stupid." Reborn informs, standing on her limp form.

"W-Why me...?" Hitomi moans.

Reborn pulls out a brown piece of rolled up paper. Hitomi groans lightly and moves her hand to rub the back of her head.

"This is why." He states handing her the paper.

Hitomi grabs at the paper dangling in front of her face. Reborn jumps off of her back and she sits up and begins studying the rolled up, old, dirtied and yellowed piece paper.

"What's this…?" Hitomi unrolls the paper and stares at it.

She continues to look down until the end of the paper, her dad's name is in the middle, a line points down, connecting to her brother, Masayoshi's name, and to her name as well. The only difference is her name is bigger and circled, like how her father's name is circled.

"It's the lineage of the bosses of Vongola Famiglia." Tsuna informs.

"Dad..." She casts a sideway weary glance at Reborn, "Evil baby. _'Vongola'_ means _'Clam'_ in Italian. What do you do? Sell clams to the world? If that's it... it doesn't seem so hard."

Tsuna tries to hold in his laughter at this comment. Reborn sighs and resists the urge to smack Hitomi for her stupidity. He can't resist the temptation, though.

"Dame-Hitomi, Vongola Famiglia is a mafia family- The biggest in the world." Reborn says hitting her again.

"You need to stop hitting people! That hurts! Geez..." Hitomi mumbles rubbing the back of her head.

"Hitomi, we're a mafia family. You're going to be a mafia boss." Tsuna tells her.

"M-M-M-M-M-Mafia! What?! What do you mean I'm gonna be a mafia boss! The mafia is evil! They kill people and... And- have you even seen the TV? _LAW AND ORDER: SVU_ AND ALL THOSE OTHER SHOWS? And not to mention those shows about old mafia people_. WHY ARE YOU IN THE MAFIA, DAD_?" Hitomi screamed. She's panting and standing, her hands shaking. Hitomi almost looks like she's going to fall over.

Tsuna stared at her, he then turned to Reborn. Reborn looked at Tsuna with expectance in his eyes and Tsuna pointed at Hitomi.

"...I didn't act like that... Did I?"

* * *

"I don't even know why you chose her, Kita-senpai. She's so unreliable. Really, Anrakki-Hitomi? Seriously..." The blue haired girl scoffs.

"Just calm down, I know she didn't forget. She couldn't have. This is really important. Just have faith, Yuki." Kita replied.

_'...I hope...'_

* * *

"And that's the gist of it, really."

"Are you kidding me? I still don't wanna be the boss."

"Well... Just... At least go through the training, Hitomi-chan. There will be people after you and I want you to at least know how to defend yourself."

"W-Well... since you put it like that...-"

After hearing a loud beeping sound, Hitomi looks around. Tsuna shrugs and Reborn is sleeping. She then digs into her skirt pocket. Pulling out her phone, she looks at the screen.

"Holy cow! Oh my god! I forgot! Ah crap!" Hitomi jumps up and sprints out of the study and towards her room. "I hope she's still there! This is terrible!"

Tsuna sits in the chair confused as to what just happened. Reborn stands and pulls out his gun.

Reborn sighs. "A hitman's work is never done, huh?" He gets up and walks towards the door. Tsuna is left confused.

* * *

"I hope I can make it!"

"With your track record of not being on time for anything...I'm pretty sure you won't..."

Hitomi skids to a stop. And looks up to see Reborn looking down at her. He waves casually at her and she frowns.

"Ciaossu." He greeted.

"Ack, how'd you get up there?! Lemme alone! I gotta go!" Reborn jumps off of her head and she trips. Reborn sighs heavily.

"I knew you weren't the one... well, I guess it's time, then..." He holds out his hand and Leon crawls onto it, changing into a gun.

"T-Time for what?"

"Hm, Time for you to die, of course."

"Oh... Okay... WAIT WHAT…"

A shot rang out and Hitomi fell back onto the ground, her body going limp upon impact.

_'Oh god... Not again... What the hell? I didn't even get to deliver Kita-san's poster!'_

Suddenly her clothes rip and her eyes open, a brighter orange color now. Her forehead is ablaze with a pure orange colored flame.

"REBORN! DELIVER THIS POSTER TO KITA-SAN AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" Hitomi screeches.

She picks up the bag and sprints forward, in the direction of the school. Hitomi kicks up a whirlwind as she runs down the street, taking clothes off of people and moving things.

* * *

Hikaru jogged down one of the many roads in Namimori.

"Hmm. I hate running. Dad, why do we have to run?"

"In the end, if you're to beat Sasagawa's son, you have to be stronger! C'mon, Hikaru... lighten up! This is quality bonding time like your mom wanted!"

"Dad, I have files and things to go over for Skye-san. I'm the top in my Muy Thai and Boxing classes... what more do you need? Can't we just go- Whoa..."

"What?" Her father asks.

Hikaru pointed to the screaming person jetting down the street. Her father's gaze drifted to where his daughter's finger pointed. His eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"Is that... Is that Anrakki-Hitomi?" Hikaru questioned squinting.

"Anrakki-Hi- You mean Sawada's daughter, Hitomi?"

"Yeah... it certainly looks like her..." Hikaru wonders how her dad knows Hitomi's father as she answers.

"Well she better slow down or in the end, she'll hit that truck." Hikaru's dad said pointing at the large truck coming up the street.

"AAAAOOOOHHHHHH!" Hitomi yelled running face first into the truck; she bounced off of it and into the sky.

Hikaru gasped. "I think she hit the truck!"

"Well... I don't see her; you think she went back the way she came?" He asked her as the truck passed by.

"I dunno, maybe. Anyway, c'mon dad. If we're late, mom will throw butcher knives or somethin at us."

The green haired man shudders as his daughter turns around. He shook his head and his daughter shuddered at the thought.

"Y-Yeah... w-we should head back, Hikaru-chan."

* * *

"Gah! Now I'm FURTHER away from the school!" Hitomi yells trying to get back on course.

Before Dying Will Hitomi can process it, she's back on the ground again and running at full speed.

"The school!" She tries to slow down into a stop as she sees Kita coming out of the school. She's still running as the flame slowly burns out, five minutes almost ending.

"Kita! Kita! I have your poster!" Hitomi yells thrusting the bag at her. Kita is dazed and confused. Hitomi is standing front of her breathing heavily.

"Hitomi-chan... where is your clothing?" Kita asks giving her an up-down. She's surprised at seeing Hitomi come down the street half naked.

"U-Uh... what?"

"You're naked, kid. But," Kita takes the poster out of Hitomi's bag and hands it back to her, "Thanks for the poster... you and your friends should come to the show!"

"E-Err..."

"Dame-Hitomi would be happy to come to your show, Kita." Reborn says standing next to Hitomi. In his small hand, he holds a bag, which he presents to Hitomi.

"Oh! How cute! Hello, little boy! What's your name?" Kita asks squatting down to be almost eye level with Reborn.

"Ciaossu, I am Reborn. I'm Dame-Hitomi's home tutor." Hitomi snaps out of her daze when she hears this.

"Hahahahaha! He's just kidding, Kita-san!" She grabs Reborn and covers his mouth, he promptly kicks her in the boob and she grabs him in favor of clutching her breast.

"Then is he your brother?" Reborn surveys Kita with scrutiny.

"N-N-N-"

"Hey! What are you three doing on school property? And naked, too! School hours and club activities are over! Do you wanna die?" Skye yells walking towards them, Bō staff in hand. Reborn then surveys the blonde prefect.

"N-No! S-Sorry... We were just leaving, right guys?" Kita laughs nervously, pushing a half-naked Hitomi away from Skye, Reborn in tow making silent notes in his mind.

"Damn... too late, kora..."

-A clothes change and 5 minutes later-

Hitomi, Reborn and Kita are seated in Nammy's diner. Reborn sipping coffee quietly, Kita eating a hamburger and Hitomi eating ice-cream. Hitomi's now wearing blue skinny jeans, a plain black T-shirt and sneakers.

"Thank you so much, Hitomi-chan. Is there anything I can do for you? Oh! Here, the money." Kita reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out money.

"O-Oh... no it's fine, keep your money, Kita-san. I'm sorry I was so late though. I hadn't realized the time, Heh." Hitomi nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"No, it's fine. You know, everybody in the drama club had you pegged down as Dame-Hitomi or Anrakki-Hitomi or whatever else. Saying you are useless and unreliable..." Kita started. Hitomi cringed and twitched slightly.

_'Geez... I hadn't known I was so hated...'_ Noticing Hitomi's expression, Kita blushed and pulled on her black curls.

"B-But I didn't think you were like that! I promise!" Kita waved her arms in front of her wildly. "And you proved that to me. You're a good person, Hitomi-chan." Kita smiled.

"T-Thanks, Kita-san! I... I don't know what to say..." Hitomi blushed slightly.

"Well... there's only one thing to say." Reborn spoke finally.

"Eh? What's that, Reborn-kun?" Kita questioned.

_'Oh god... What the hell is gonna say...'_

"Watanabe, Kita... Join Dame-Hitomi's family."

_'What?!'_

* * *

"...And I'm really good with Chakrams. They're my favorite!" Kita says; she's sitting on top of a table under the gazebo in Namimori Park. Reborn sits next to her, making mental notes. Hitomi's freaking out trying to convince Kita otherwise and wondering why the girl knows how to use weapons.

"Hm... Interesting, Kita." He smirks.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening! Kita-san! Why are you talking to him," Her voice gets lower, "About the mafia?"

"Because, it sounds like fun! Don't hog all this fun to yourself, Hitomi-chan! This sounds like a really cool game!" Kita chirps.

"'Fun'? 'Game'? It's not fun! And it's definitely not a game! You could die! I don't know about you but dying sounds awful!" Hitomi reasons.

"It's not that bad. You've done it twice now, Dame-Hitomi. So, shut-up." Reborn counters, hitting her in the back of the head.

She stands up abruptly, her head throbbing. Hitomi gets over it quickly and slams her hands down on the table, wincing at the pain.

"What do you mean twice? You shot me twice?" Hitomi yells.

"Keep your voice down, stupid. Someone will hear you."

"You shot Hitomi-chan, Reborn-kun?"

"Yes. I did. So I guess it's time to explain the 'Dying Will' and the 'Dying Will bullets'."

"The who's and what's?" Hitomi and Kita questioned in unison.

"'Dying Will'. And 'Dying Will Bullets'. I shot you with one of these," Reborn stated, pulling out a red bullet with an orange flame on it. "They're called 'Dying Will Bullets'."

"_'Dying Will Bullet'_..."

"Wow! A real bullet! Cool!" Kita smiles.

"Cool!" Hitomi questions, "What's so cool about a bullet?!"

Hitomi's lying on the ground once again. Kita looked down at Hitomi before helping her up.

"Stop interrupting. Or I'll shoot you with a bullet and you won't come back to life." Hitomi gulped.

"Like I was saying... The Dying Will Bullet is a very special bullet. If a person is shot with one and they regret something, they have a whole five minutes of unhindered amount strength to do it. They have to have a Dying Will for the bullet to work. Or else they'll die."

"Like earlier when I was late and wanted to bring Kita-san her poster..."

"Exactly. Earlier, you also hit a truck. It didn't hurt you because you were in Dying Will Mode."

"Dying Will Mode? What's that?" Kita asked.

"Dying Will Mode. My next and final point. _Dying Will Mode_ uses the pressure you face, I.E: Your friend is hurt or some other thing and you want to help them, it externally removes your body limiters making you unafraid of anything and renews your confidence so you can do whatever it is you had to do." Reborn explained showing the two a diagram.

"But..." Kita trails off.

"But what?" Reborn looks to her.

"Why was I naked?" Hitomi asked looking down at her clothes. Kita nodded furiously.

"It's an unusual side effect. You'll get used to it. Your father did. Anyway, Kita." She nods. Reborn pulls out a small index card sized paper. "Here, take this paper."

"What do I do with it?" Kita examines the paper for any type of indication for what she should do.

"Just hold it. And think. What's your resolve?"

"Resolve? I don't...?" Kita looks to Hitomi questioning what Reborn said. The young boss-to-be just shrugs.

"What's 'resolve', Reborn?" Hitomi asks staring at the baby Hitman.

"Resolve is your motivation. Tsuna's, the current boss of Vongola and Hitomi's dad, resolve is to protect his family and friends. How important your resolve is to you makes your flame stronger and of high purity. So think about your resolve."

"Okay..."

"Why is she doing that?"

"Because, if she's to be in your family, you need to know what guardian position she can fill."

"HIIIEE? You're still on that? I told you I didn't wanna be the boss nor have a mafia family!"

"Kita's agreed to protect you with her life and you're just going to turn her down like that? You're worse than I thought, Dame-Hitomi."

"Eh? Why would she do that? There's no way I would let someone protect me with their life! I don't want anyone to die!"

"And if you don't become boss, people will."

"Hey guys! Is the paper supposed to do this?" Kita called to them. The paper burned with an eerie indigo type color.

"Mist."

"What?"

"She's you Mist Guardian, Hitomi."

"What? You can't just assume!"

"Is this a part of the game? Cause it's really cool." Kita said distracted by the flame.

"Yes. So will you?"

"Will I what, Reborn-kun?"

"Join Hitomi's family."

"Ha! Sure! I bet it'll be lots of fun!" Kita smiled.

Reborn smirked. Hitomi tried to reason with Kita about joining the mafia.

"Family member acquired. That's one down and five to go."

* * *

**Well, that's this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing Hitomi's freak out thingy.**** Okay... so that little paper Reborn gave Kita is a new technology that takes your resolve and turns it into flames. It's mostly used for people when they want to know which flame they have.**** That's about it.**** I don't really have much to say, but… Read and review. Reviews make me think that people are reading this and saying "Hey! This is sort of maybe a little bit enjoyable." Even if it's a critique on something, I don't care. And… that's all! ********Read and Review!**


	7. Target VII

Target 7 (VII): Field Day

_"So you're back, eh?"_

_"Heh, yeah. Sorry it's been so long. These past few days have been, uh, pretty hectic. Since we last met, I mean." Hitomi scratched the back of her head._

_"That was last week, Hitomi."_

_"Right. It's just since you appeared, my dad came home and, uh, gave me a tutor. Uhm... Heh, I found out my family and my dad's friends were in the mafia. I'm gonna be a mafia boss and... a girl in my school is now a part of my 'family'. Oh yeah, and I've been shot four times and almost blown up three times since. All while trying to keep this a secret from my friends."_

_"Sounds like a lot to go through."_

_"Yeah... but... I'm handling it okay, I guess..."_

_"Do you feel any different?"_

_"Nope... I'm still lame ol' Anrakki-Hitomi. It's just my luck that I have a crazy maniac tutor trying to kill me. And tomorrow, I have to actually participate in the school field day. Add that and the fact that the school's prefect is watching me with close eyes after an, um, incident at school... things are, uh, pretty-uh... pretty great." _

_Gio chuckled. "It only seems hard at first. It'll get easier. I promise."_

_"Well, if you say so."_

_"But now, I've gotta go, Hitomi-chan."_

_"Alright, Gio... I'll see you, then." Gio nods before fading away, leaving Hitomi alone in the dark space._

* * *

"She's not waking up."

"You think she died?"

"No way! She's obviously faking to the extreme!"

"Oh yeah... She's gonna be participating for her class in field day, right?"

"So I guess it's Operation: Water, then?"

"What's-"

"Go fill a bucket with water, Sasagawa."

"Oh..."

"Cavallone, bucket?"

"On it. But that's a terrible operation name..."

"I didn't see _you_ try to come up with any names! But, Sasagawa, you... you go with Cavallone. She'll probably drop the-"

The two hear a loud crashing sound followed by a loud yelp that should wake anyone up.

"...bucket."

"I'm coming to the extreme!"

"Ah... Oh my God..."

On wobbly legs comes Kamiko followed by Katsumi who's carrying the bucket. Emiko pinches the bridge of her nose before moving out of the way. She jabs her thumb at Hitomi.

"Now toss it."

"Sorry, Hitomi-chan." Katsumi throws the water onto Hitomi's face. Hitomi sits up abruptly, coughing and hacking. The three smile innocently and greet Hitomi.

"Guys! What the hell! I was gonna get up!" Hitomi seethed.

"Sorry, but I know you, 'Tomi-chan. No you weren't." Emiko chuckled.

"Ah... Maybe you're right."

"Yeah, so Hitomi-chan..." Hitomi looks to Kamiko.

"Yeah?"

"Why's that weirdo from the drama club been hangin' out with you? Ya do one thing for her and she's all over ya like bees to honey!" Kamiko explains, a slight southern accent showing itself.

_'I haven't told my friends anything since finding out about the mafia. So far, Reborn's followed through with my request to stay away from me when my friends are around... but Kita-san's been hanging around me a lot too... all because of Reborn. I like having Kita around... Since she found out, she's saved me twice... The first time from bullies and the second time from dogs...'_

"...Tomi... Hitomi!" Emiko yelled.

"Whaa?" Hitomi looked up.

"I said get dressed! It's field day!"

"Oh man!" Hitomi groaned, flopping down onto her wet bed.

"Bye you guys! I'm leaving!"

"Uh... Hitomi! Wait a sec. C'mere!" Tsuna yelled.

"We can't be late!" Kamiko said pointing at her watch.

"Ju-Just go on ahead. I'll catch up." Kamiko and Katsumi began walking towards the door. Emiko stayed put.

"Emiko, you can go too."

"Naw. It's no fun getting in trouble alone, is it? So I'll wait for you." She smiled. Hitomi smiled.

"Thanks." Hitomi walked into the kitchen.

"So have you found anymore family members?" Tsuna asked. He was seated at the table with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Sssh! Not so loud. Emiko's in the hallway!" Hitomi scolded through her teeth.

"Sorry..."

"To answer your question: No. And I don't plan on finding anymore either."

"But if you don't... you guys won't be the Power Rangers! Dino Thunda and all that!"

"Uh... Whut?" Hitomi was dumbfounded by her father's words.

"...He's just being stupid. Go on to school, Hitomi." Solana chimes in.

"Um... okay..." Hitomi walks away dumbfounded.

Gokudera whacks Tsuna in the back of the head with his newspaper.

"Power Rangers? What are you: five?" Gokudera grumbles.

"Ow..."

"That's what you get for being stupid..." Solana comments.

"What was your dad talking about?"

"...Oh you know. The mafi- I mean nothing much. Eh Heh, Heh, Heh..." Hitomi laughed nervously.

Emiko looked at her best friend with disbelief in her eyes.

"You're hiding something." She states.

"W-What? Hiding something? Me? Hiding? Ha! I'm not hiding anything." Hitomi scratches the back of her head nervously.

"Yeah you are... Whenever I call you... You're yelling about something or other and there are explosions and death threats... not to mention I've seen you parading around school and Namimori in just your underwear! Hitomi, _what_ are you hiding?"

"N-Nothing!"

"We both know that's a lie. Just tell me! I'm your best friend!"

"I... I... I can't tell you. I don't want you involved, Emiko-chan. I don't want anyone involved. I don't even want myself involved!"

"So that drama geek can know but I can't?" Emiko questioned angrily.

"Emiko-chan... I'm sorry..."

Emiko stares at Hitomi. Hitomi is teary-eyed and Emiko's eyes soften just a little.

"If it were anything but this, I'd tell you. I promise you. But... Ju-Just... give me some time... to, uh, to sort things out. And I'll tell you." Hitomi explained.

"Fine... I hope you haven't killed anybody or whatever." Emiko said punching Hitomi in the arm.

"Ow..." She mumbles rubbing her arm.

* * *

"Classes, ready?!" Hitomi gulps.

"If you lose this, Hitomi... I'm gonna make sure you can't ever mess anything up again, got that?" Keiko threatens. Hitomi nods.

"The first challenge is the relay race! All participating please stand at the white line."

Hitomi walks up to the line. The competitors lined up next to her don't even aknowledge her existence, knowing that she probably wont even make it half way.

"Don't fail your class, Anrakki-Hitomi..."

Hitomi looks to her right to see Reborn, disguised as a teacher.

"HIIIIEEE? Reborn, W-W-What are you doing here?"

"Ciaossu. And it's Mr. Reboyama. I'm your substitute teacher for today, stupid." He replied.

"Ack, what? They actually hired you?!"

"No, they requested me."

"No way!"

"Focus on the race or I'll shoot you." Reborn replies showing her the glint of his green colored gun. Hitomi goes pale and looks away from him.

Ryota looks to Hitomi before smacking her on the back. She stumbles forward before regaining her footing and moving back behind the line.

"Yo, retard. C'mon. It's just a race." He said rolling his eyes.

Hitomi scoffs. "It's not just a race! My life depends on it! And look, you've got supporters! I've got myself!" Hitomi reasoned gesturing to the girls calling out for Ryota. Ryota rolled his eyes.

"You want support? Your stupid friends," Ryota moved his head in a jerky fashion to point at the Katsumi, Kamiko and Emiko standing together calling out to Hitomi, "Are there for that."

"Go Bossu~! You can do it!" Kita calls out to Hitomi.

Hitomi falls to her knees while a waterfall of tears fall down her face.

"Oh, Kita-san... don't be so loud..." She cries. Ryota steps on her back, pushing her down to the ground.

"Stop crying, stupid. We have to win." He scolds. Hitomi's lying on the ground, a puddle of her own tears around her.

"You're so mean, Ryota... I don't wanna do this~...!" She mumbles.

Ryota pulls her up. "I don't care. Stop playing around, it's about to start."

Hitomi pouts and folds her arms, clearly angry at the fact she's participating. She scans the crowd and catches Reborn's eye. He flashes his gun at her and she stands up straighter.

"3... 2... 1... Go!" And Hitomi runs. She runs like she's never run before. But it's all in vain.

Hitomi... didn't tie her shoes.

Hitomi falls face-first into the solid concrete, a small pool of blood forming around her. Reborn shakes his head. Katsumi, Kamiko, Emiko and Kita run towards her.

"Hey... Hitomi... you okay? Ya fell pretty hard..." Emiko asks squatting next to her. When Hitomi doesn't answer, Emiko flips her over.

"Yikes, she looks terrible..." Kita comments.

"Why are you here? We don't need you!" Kamiko questions Kita.

"Well duh. Bossu's my friend. So if she's hurt I'm gonna help her." Kita explained.

"But why'd you call her 'Boss' to the extreme?"

_'Don't say anything!'_ Hitomi's voice chimed in Kita's head.

"It... It's just a nickname!"

"Is she alright?" Asks one of the teachers.

"We just have to get her to the infirmary. Kita. Emiko. Come." Reborn motions the two. The two nod and pick Hitomi up.

"You two," He points at Katsumi and Kamiko, "Can go back to your classes." Katsumi and Kamiko nod before giving one last glance at Hitomi.

Reborn and the three girls walk towards the building disappearing inside, leaving three teams short one person each.

* * *

Hitomi woke up about 30 minutes later. She groaned quietly.

"Oh! She's awake! Hitomi-chan!" She heard from her right. She turned to look at Emiko sitting in the chair next to her.

"Emiko... What happened?" Hitomi asked.

"You sucked. And badly. That's what happened." Reborn stated. He stood in front of her on the bed.

"You fell on your face a moment after the race started and knocked yourself out." Kita explained. Hitomi nodded in understanding and hung her head in shame.

"Your face looked disgusting! It was all bloody and stuff! The nurse fainted!" Kita beamed. Hitomi frowned in horror.

"I can't be that bad right? I don't look like that, right Emiko?"

"Um... Well... The nurse _did_ pass out but..." Emiko trailed. "You look better…?"

"Ah! Now I'm ugly, too!"

"Nonsense," Reborn said. "You've always been ugly. This is hard to believe considering who your mother is."

"Ack!" Hitomi yelled in anguish and leaned back against the pillow. Reborn sent Hitomi a look and Hitomi cringed.

Even though they've only known each other for about two weeks, Hitomi's beginning to know what certain looks of Reborn's mean.

"Well, that's all I need from you, Emiko. You can head back outside." Reborn stated pointing at the door. "Kita and I will help Hitomi once she's recovered fully."

Emiko stood and glanced at Hitomi and then over to Kita.

"It's fine, Emiko. I'll see you later." Hitomi says breaking the awkward silence.

"Mm... Fine. See you later." Emiko stalks outside the room, closing the door lightly.

"You know you can't hide it forever, right? She will find out." Kita says slightly hushed.

"Yeah... I know. She asked me about it this morning. And I almost slipped and told her about it. I feel bad, though."

"Then tell her. She'll be involved. It's best that she and your other friends are aware about the mafia." Reborn says. Hitomi looks at him.

"But it's not that easy! You can't just go up to them at school and be like 'Oh hey guys! I'm in the mafia! Um, watch yourselves because people are gonna try to kill you because we're friends! Kbai, I gotta go to art!' How would that sound?" Hitomi yelled. Reborn whacked her on the back of her head.

"Don't get smart with me."

"It's not like you can quit. So telling them is your best bet." Kita says bringing up yesterday's events with Hitomi's father.

Hitomi looks at Kita with sad eyes. "Yeah. I wish I could though."

"Well, you can't, so get over it. Today you're doing something important."

"Eh? Important? Like what?" Hitomi questioned.

Reborn whacked her again. "Let me finish, brat. Like I was saying: you're doing something important. As a boss of the mafia, you have to be able to protect the ones around you." Reborn jumped from the bed and onto the floor.

"What? What am I doing?"

"You'll figure it out. Kita will help you." Reborn said. He now stood on the windowsill.

Before Kita or Hitomi could question him, he was gone.

"Do you think he'll ever make sense?" Kita asked.

"Probably not. What do you think he meant though? Protect...? I can barely protect myself!"

Kita laughed.

Emiko stood crouched down by the door. She covered her mouth with her hand. She shook slightly.

_'Hitomi...? What're you doing involved in the mafia...? I...'_ Emiko stood quietly and listened to Hitomi try to quiet Kita.

_'If you won't tell me... I'll just find out.'_ Emiko resolved and walked away determinedly.

* * *

**So... that's the chapter! Um... i tried to do this updating every few days, but I'm going to try to update every week. so, if I don't update next Friday, expect the next chapter on Sunday. That's it! Read and Review and all that junk.**


	8. Target VIII

Target 8 (VIII): The Mission

"In the end, you were extremely great, huh, Hitomi-chan?" Katsumi smiled looking to her left. Hitomi blushed lightly, rubbing the back of her head, fluffing up her hair more.

"Ack... that's only because there was like... I dunno, maybe four people in each class..." Hitomi said thinking back on what happened earlier.

* * *

After returning from the nurse, Hitomi was put right into the next event: Basketball Free-throws. She noticed not many kids were left and the ones that were, looked pretty messed up from whatever happened.

"Collins-san and Ryota sent a lot of them to the hospital. They got in the way to the extreme... But nobody really knows why they started fighting." Katsumi explained standing next to Hitomi. Hitomi spotted Ryota sitting on the ground next to Aleydis.

The only difference was the he was handcuffed to the tether pole. Skye stood above him, smirking down at him.

"O-Oh..."

"Yeah, it's extremely lucky that Kamiko and I got away from the warzone in time."

"If there aren't that many kids, why are we still going through with this?" Hitomi asked, averting her eyes from where Ryota and Skye were.

Katsumi shrugged as the teacher called them all to attention. She forgot to even ask where Emiko was.

"We're going to start now, okay?" After that, all the events seemed to blur together for Hitomi.

* * *

"It's all a blur, really." Hitomi said. "I don't remember much of it at all."

"But you did really great, you know." Kamiko commented.

"Yeah!" Katsumi agreed.

They stopped at the intersection. Kamiko pulled out her skateboard.

"Bye, guys." Hitomi said. Katsumi smiled and began walking left while Kamiko went right.

"Khsssst! Code blue! Code blue! We have a code blue! Khsssst!" Comes a childlike voice from a nearby bush.

Hitomi jumped in the air and screamed loudly.

"W-W-Who's there!?" She shouts whipping her head around.

The same bush giggles before a small person, who looked no older than 6 years came out. She had auburn brown hair pulled into two low ponytails.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"Um... Hi...?" Hitomi replied.

"You're Hitomi?" The girl asked.

_'Dafuq is this girl?'_ Hitomi thought staring blankly at the girl.

"Uh, yes?" She answered anyway.

"Good! You're gonna protect me! M'name's Lucia!" Lucia yelled clinging to Hitomi's leg.

"Wha? Pr-Protect you? I can't even protect myself!" Hitomi reasoned. She tried and failed miserably at trying to get the small child to let go of her leg.

"I don't even- _Augh_!" Hitomi fell with the girl still attached to her leg.

* * *

And that was how her walk home went. Of course, it was close to dinner time when they actually reached Hitomi's house. She crawled up the steps, Lucia having decided to cling to her neck instead. Knocking on the door extremely lightly, Hitomi was glad to see her dad answer the door.

"Dad! Take this child!" Hitomi gasped through her neck which was gripped tightly.

"Um... whose kid is this?" Tsuna picks up the sleeping child and Hitomi stands, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know! I found her in the bushes and she just _clung_ to me!" Hitomi whispered.

"Hm... That's a problem. Well, no use in worrying about it now! Reborn's very angry you missed your tutoring session, sweet pea. He said if you don't have a good reason for it he's gonna kill you... Or something of equal pain and torture." Tsuna opens the door wider for Hitomi to stagger into the house.

Hitomi awkwardly pulls herself through the door and limps into the foyer. She grasps her neck loosely, rubbing it in a soothing motion.

"Geez... First field day and now this? And training? I wanna die!" Hitomi mourns.

"Yeah, well you can't. So go on. Your mom got take-out. S'in the microwave." Tsuna closed the door and disappeared into the living room, which was down the hall from where Hitomi stood.

"God-damn."

A swift kick to the back of the head and Hitomi was on the floor.

"You're late, Anrakki-Hitomi." Reborn stated.

Hitomi moaned lowly and clutched her head. "I ran into a problem..."

"So I see you've met Lucia, then." Reborn jumps down from the dresser and stands in front of Hitomi.

"Who's Lucia?" Comes the voice of Kita, who's seated at the small, round oak table in the middle of the room. She's got a plate of half eaten food in front of her.

"K-Kita-San?" Hitomi questions. Kita nods, smiles and waves.

"Who's Lucia?" She repeats. Hitomi shrugs as an answer.

"Some random kid that just clung to my leg and did _not_ let me leave her behind! She was hiding in the bushes!" Hitomi explained what she barely knew.

Another kick and Reborn sighed.

"Lucia's the mission, dumb-ass." He states.

"Yay! Mission! I-"

"_Mission?!_ I never said I wanted to do this mission!" Hitomi yelled. Reborn kicked her, yet again.

"Look, do you want to know what the mission is? Because I'll just leave you to figure it out. And if you fail, you might as well flee the country. Because when I find you, you're dead." Hitomi paled at his response.

"What's the mission, Reborn-San?" Kita asked for Hitomi.

"It's simple: You're going to protect Lucia."

"Protect!? I told her! And now I'll tell you! I can't even protect myself!" Hitomi shrieked.

"Dame, Hitomi! Keep it down! Little Luci-chan is trying to sleep!" Solana reprimanded. She stood in the threshold, Tsuna behind her.

"Sorry, mom..." Hitomi apologized.

"Humph. There's some American takeout in the kitchen if you want." She says, turning and leaving Tsuna standing outside the door. He comes into the room. Hitomi turns herself around in a kneeling position. Kita sits up a bit straighter, having learned from Reborn that Tsuna is the current head-honcho.

"You should take Lucia to school with you tomorrow. It'll make your job easier." Tsuna suggests.

"What." Hitomi makes a face before continuing, "Dad, she's like 4! I can't believe you'd even-"

"She can change her age." He cuts off.

"What?"

"One of Lucia's powers is the ability to change her age. The highest she can go right now is middle school age." Tsuna explains.

Hitomi sits back on her shins and stares at her father. "Why do I have to protect Lucia anyway? She's got powers, so what? Mom and Masayoshi do too." Hitomi questions.

"Well, Lucia's special right, Reborn?" Tsuna directs at the Hitman. Said Hitman is sound asleep.

A large sweat-drop appears on Kita, Hitomi and Tsuna's heads.

Tsuna laughs nervously. "Eh...Eheheh... Um, this happens often, Hitomi-chan." His face gets serious. "Make sure you watch Lucia. You can't, under any circumstances, allow her out of your sight."

Hitomi nods wearily and Tsuna smiles. He bids the two middle-schoolers goodnight before closing Hitomi's door. Reborn is gone from sight when Hitomi turns to face both him and Kita. Hitomi isn't surprised in the least but Kita is mildly surprised.

"So Lucia, huh?" Kita starts. Hitomi nods before getting herself up and throwing her body on the bed, only to realize that it's still wet in some areas.

"Well... Now that my school uniform is dirty and my bed is still wet and I've been entrusted to guard a 4-year old... I think I wanna sleep a bit." Hitomi pulls everything off the bed and is currently trying to stuff it all into the Dog shaped hamper she owns.

"Aren't you hungry, Bossu?" Kita questions concerned. Hitomi turns to look at Kita.

"Please don't call me boss, Kita-San." Hitomi replies. "And no... Now that I think about it, I'm not even hungry."

Kita stands, plastic plate in hand. "Well, it's getting late."

"Mm, yeah. I'll walk you downstairs." Hitomi stops her struggling and walks towards the door, Kita behind her.

"See you tomorrow, Bo- I mean Hitomi-chan. I'll walk you and Lucia to school, Kay?" Kita smiles brightly. Hitomi smiles back and waved as Kita walks down the steps and skips away down the street.

Once she's out of sight, Hitomi closes the door. She sighs and heads up to her room.

"Sō fuun! Sō fuun! Sō fuun!" She chants as she gets ready for bed and pulls a sleeping bag she's never used from her closet. Hitomi slowly drifts to sleep.

* * *

**And here's another chapter! Not much to say… What Hitomi's saying like, right above this is "So unlucky." Um… so… Review if you can!**


	9. Target IX

Target 9 (IX): Who is Lucia Bearegarde?

**Disclaimer: Disclaiming for the win!**

* * *

_"Hi...mi! Hi...omi! …Hitomi! Can you hear me, Hitomi-chan?" The soft yet firm voice of male sounds. Hitomi opened her bleary eyes and rubs them._

_She blinked heavily to adjust her vision. She could make out shapes at first, but soon saw she was in a nice room with Gio standing above her._

_"Hi, Gio. Where are we?" Hitomi queried. Gio smiled softly and sat back on the chair._

_"In the Sky Villa on Vongola Beach." He then indicates the window. The pure white curtains are blowing easily in the nice summer breeze._

_A Hitomi glance around the room, she figures is a bedroom. The furniture and walls have soft tones of a light beige sandy color and light turquoise, giving the room a nice beach-like feel._

_"Why are we here?" She sits up._

_"I thought it'd be a nice change of scenery. Don't you think? Look outside, Hitomi-chan." Hitomi get off on the other side of the single bed. She drifts slowly towards the window._

_Hitomi can see a dark blue, turquoise-green ocean with white caps as far as the eye can see due to the strong north wind. Farther away from the shore line are mounds of sand dunes dotted with sea oats. The sand looks very soft and there are footprints stuck into it, bringing the trail closer to the villa._

_Closer to the shore, the sand is darker because the water is soaked in. The waves are small at the moment and the wind is blowing on the sea, and Hitomi can hear a light roar blowing in with the warm sea breeze, the wind blows water up and it crashes against the shore._

_The sky is clear blue with streaks of fluffy white clouds slowly rolling by. The constant squeaking of gulls is heard along with the roaring of the ocean and howl of the wind._

_"Wow... It's really pretty out there." Hitomi looked back to Gio. She then noticed the man was not dressed in his normal billowing cloak and charcoal colored pin-stripe suit, but pure white breezy-looking cotton pants and a shirt of the same material._

_"It is, isn't it? Why don't we walk, Hitomi-chan? It's still early. The sun is high." He states, motioning her to follow._

_Hitomi moves light on her feet towards Gio, who leads her out of the bedroom. They exit the villa soon after._

_The two walk down the beach, Hitomi's white strapless dress flowing out in front of her. She pulls the big brimmed hat down onto her head a little more. She feels the sand in between her toes._

_"Is there a reason we're here other than a change of scenery, Gio?" Hitomi asks finally._

_"Hm. So your intuition is developing. Yes, actually. There is a reason why we're here, Hitomi-chan. Look over there. Out on the horizon." Gio says pouting out towards the sea. Hitomi eyes travel towards the horizon._

_She gasps heavily. "What... What is _that_?!"_

_"It's-"_

* * *

Hitomi woke up the next morning wondering why she was on the floor. She rubbed her eyes and sat up fully in the blue colored sleeping bag.

"Finally! You're awake, Anrakki-chan! I've been waiting for hours!" The high-pitched voice squeaks.

"It's only been ten minutes since you woke up, Lucia-chan." A more matured voice drawls.

"Good Morning, guys." Hitomi greets, stretching awkwardly. She fixes her gaze at Kita, who's already dressed in her Fuku. Hitomi's not even fazed by the random visits by everyone she knows. It happens too often to even give a reaction.

"Good Morning, Bossu! I'm here to walk you and Lucia-chan to school!" Kita greets happily.

Hitomi rubs her eyes and stands up, swaying slightly. "Mm... Are you ready for school, Lucia-chan?"

Lucia shakes her head and runs out of the room. Hitomi stares after her before turning to Kita.

"What's wrong with her?" Hitomi jerks her thumb towards the door.

"No idea. But, I'll leave you to get ready then, Bossu." Kita stands and walks out the room.

Hitomi sighs and pick up the sleeping bag. She balls it up and tosses it into the closet before shutting the door and heading into her bathroom, but before she can actually head into the bathroom, her father barges into the room.

"Er… hey… Hitomi-chan… um, can I talk to you for a moment? It'll just take a sec…" Tsuna jabs his thumb behind him, indicating the two go into his office. Hitomi sighs before nodding and following her father.

* * *

"... And I can morph too! Into, like, other people!" Lucia explains behind her stack of pancakes. Solana pours more syrup on the girl's stack of pancakes.

"Hmm… Interesting, Lucia-chan." Solana comments.

Kita is sitting next to Tsuna, who is watching the TV. Hitomi walks into the kitchen rubbing her right eye. She snorts loudly and takes her place across from her dad and Solana places a plate in front of her before moving back to Lucia's side.

"Ohayōgozaimasu." Hitomi yawns. Tsuna greets her back and Solana ruffles her already messy hair.

"So, I hear Lucia is going to school with you, huh?"

"…Unfortunately…" Hitomi mumbles. Lucia doesn't seem to hear her, seeing as she's too preoccupied with her pancakes. Kita frowns and looks to Hitomi.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad!" Kita tried.

"No, it'll be worse. First, we'll lose her. And then somebody will probably make her cry and then she'll want to run away and I don't think I can deal with that. Learning mathematics seems a lot easier than doing this." Hitomi shivers at the thought of training with her tutor.

"No, I've been through almost all of the training. Believe me when I tell you that this will be easier." Tsuna comments from his side of the table.

Hitomi doesn't respond but instead picks up the fork her mother left for her and begins eating. Kita looks at Hitomi's hands before commenting on it.

"You don't use chopsticks here?" She asks anyone that will listen. Solana stops her moving around the kitchen and stares at Kita.

"No, _we_ do. Hitomi doesn't. She's, like, physically and mentally incapable of comprehending the use of chopsticks. But, they're eating pancakes. You don't just use chopsticks for pancakes, Kita-chan," Solana explains. Kita nods in understanding and turns back to Hitomi.

"God, mom… just tell the world all about the things I can't do…" Hitomi mumbles. She places her fork on the plate and reaches for the small glass of orange juice when she's smacked face first into her plate of food by Reborn.

Lucia laughs and Kita waves at him. Hitomi groans lightly and curses under her breath. Tsuna just changes the channel and Solana sighs.

"Ciaossu, everyone." Reborn greets. He steps off of Hitomi's head and onto the table. A chorus of 'good morning' follows shortly after. Hitomi picks her head up from the plate, syrup trailing from the plate and Lucia laughs.

"Why do you do this? I barely know you!" Hitomi accuses. Reborn smacks her again.

"You look stupid with your face covered in food. I had to take care of some things, though I don't know why I even bother with replying to you, Anrakki-Hitomi. From now on, I'm going to be your full-time tutor." Reborn states. Hitomi hangs her head.

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore…" Hitomi mumbles.

"Then you can help Lucia get ready for school after you've cleaned your face, Hitomi." Solana comments. Hitomi sighs and rolls her eyes. She stands and walks around the table to where Lucia sits and grabs the girl by the hand.

"C'mon, then Lucia. School's in half an hour, so we need to hurry." Hitomi informs her. Lucia nods as she's dragged along to get ready for school.

"… So her mentality is still that of a 6 year old even though she _looks _like a 13 year old. We managed to get her into your class, Hitomi, so keep an eye on her, alright?" Tsuna informs Hitomi. Hitomi nods and grabs the two lunchboxes from her mother while Kita grabs Lucia's hand.

"Yes… dad…" Hitomi says. She turns to pull open the door.

"Don't screw this up, or else." Reborn chimes from his place hanging upside down in front of the door. Hitomi jumps back into her dad startled.

"Why do you do this!?" Hitomi yells at him.

"It's my job. Now go to school, we don't want Lucia to be late for her first day." Reborn tells her. Hitomi ducks underneath the small baby and runs the length of her walkway before tripping over the curb of it and falling into the grass.

"Loser…" Lucia repeats happily. Kita frowns and shakes her head.

"No, Lucia-chan. Hitomi-san's not a loser; she's just… um… _clumsy._ Yeah that's it, clumsy." Kita explains as the two walk down the walkway towards Hitomi, who is sitting up and trying to brush dirt off of her uniform sweater.

"I've got a clean one in my gym locker, Hitomi-san. You can borrow it when we get to school." Kita holds out her hand for Hitomi to take.

"Thanks, Kita-san, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't helping me." Hitomi took her hand and pulled herself up.

"Bye!" Tsuna called from the door. "Have fun at school! And if you lose Lucia, don't bother coming home!"

Sweat drops appear on Hitomi and Kita's heads as they watch Tsuna slam the door shut loudly. When they're sure that he's not going to open the door again, Kita turns to Hitomi. It's then that Hitomi notices that Reborn isn't hanging upside down on in front of the door anymore; instead, she feels a weight on her head and already knows it to be Reborn. He promptly sits down on her head and turns to Kita.

"Kita, you're going to have to do most of the watching. When Hitomi and Lucia go to their electives, you can watch Lucia. She has drama." Reborn informs. Kita nods and beams at Lucia.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Kita gushes. Lucia frowns and turns to Hitomi. She grabs Hitomi's arm and begins pulling on it, making Hitomi an unstable place to sit for Reborn. He promptly changes his seat to Kita's head.

"But I wanna hang out with Clumsy-Hitomi! She's funny!" Lucia argues.

"Why me…?" Hitomi cries quietly.

* * *

Emiko follows behind Hitomi, Kita, Lucia and Reborn closely. She listens closely to their conversation, as if it'd tell her who that girl is. Reborn can't believe that they haven't sensed her presence yet. Emiko's not being particularly good at stalking, considering every few minutes she's tripping or stumbling over something.

"Dammit, Hitomi… Why did you lie like that? This is big and you're not telling us?" Emiko mumbles.

Hitomi, Kita and Lucia arrive at the school with no problems, seeing as Reborn left Hitomi to step up an obstacle course at Hitomi's house. Lucia is staring at the kids pouring into the school with wide eyes.

* * *

"Wow, I've never seen so many kids in one place before! There must be like fifty here!" Lucia marvels. Kita chuckles and Hitomi smiles lightly.

"There's plenty more than that, Lucia-chan." Hitomi tells her.

"Really? Are there sixty? Or maybe one-hundred?" Lucia questions.

"Nope, even more. Nami-high is the only junior high in area, so a lot of kids go here. Midori Middle School is for extremely smart girls and the Kokuyo Middle school is basically a boot camp." Kita explains. Hitomi nods along with this information and Lucia squeaks in excitement.

"Don't get too happy, Lucia. School's not that great. Now, let's hurry to the lockers so we can get our school shoes and go to class. We don't want to be caught in the halls by Collins-san." Hitomi pulls Lucia toward the first year's entrance. Kita tries to get Hitomi to stop, but the two girls are already gone. She shrugs before speed walking towards the second building's entrance.

"Who's Collins-san?" Lucia asks Hitomi. Her eyes are full of curiosity and Hitomi's grip tightens a little in fear.

"The head prefect here at school, Lucia-chan. She's super scary and really mean. Don't go near her. She's like the only person here with extremely blonde hair and blue eyes. You'll know her when you see her because she's got a green haired girl following her around and a bunch of big dudes walking around her." Hitomi explains.

Lucia nods along as if she was paying attention and Hitomi pulls out the extra pair of school shoes from her foot locker. She hands them to Lucia and begins to put on her own shoes. Lucia, being a six-year old child plops down onto the floor and takes off her shoes, giving anybody who will look a view of her underwear. Hitomi turns to her before turning away, she then does a double take and pulls Lucia up, making her drop her shoes.

"Lucia-chan! There are perverts around here! Don't sit like that!" Hitomi scolds. Lucia bows her head and nods.

"Sorry…" Lucia mumbles.

She looks like she's about to start crying and Hitomi can't help but regret yelling at her. Hitomi sighs and shakes her head. She pats Lucia on the head before bending down and picking up her shoes.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. When you put them on, you have to stand up, okay? That's how you do it." Hitomi tells her. Lucia nods in understanding and grips Hitomi's shoulder rather roughly and puts on the other shoe.

"Alright, now let's get to class."

* * *

"M-M-My name's Lucia Bearegarde, it's very nice to meet you all!" Lucia bows to the group of students. Her cheeks are dusted with a rosy red color and she's shaking slightly.

"Bearegarde? Is that like French or something?" Arashi Hinamori, a boy who sits near Hitomi asks.

"I dunno but she is _smo-kin!_" replies Tadashi Kinoshita. Arashi laughs and punches his friend on the shoulder.

"She is pretty hot." Arashi comments. Hitomi rolls her eyes.

'_If only they knew she was actually six…'_

"Alright, Lucia-chan. You can sit next to… Hitomi! Hitomi-chan, raise your hand for—"Lucia immediately goes to the empty desk next to Hitomi.

Hitomi isn't surprised and everyone else gets over their surprise quickly and their teacher, Umeko Fuzuki, calls the class to attention.

Hitomi pretended to pay attention and Lucia blatantly showed that she wasn't paying attention. Ryota watches the two with interest. He toys with the pencil in his grasp before turning back to the teacher.

"_Super Action Baka Rewind Special's_ on tonight. I can't lose Lucia or else I'll miss it." Hitomi mumbles to herself as she drew a quick sketch of her favorite superhero: Super Action Baka.

Hitomi stops shading in his helmet and looks out the window, only to see Reborn hanging upside down with string in a Spiderman costume. Leon, the little lizard, is smiling like usual. He's attached to Reborn's chest acting as the spider symbol of the costume. The sign that Reborn held read: _"With great power comes great responsibility, you lose her and you're dead."_ Hitomi screamed and comically fell out of her chair, much to the amusement of Reborn, Lucia and Hitomi's classmates. Fuzuki-sensei looked about ready to blow a gasket.

She simply pointed at the door and Hitomi stood up and grabbed her things. She slowly made her way toward the door.

"Wait!" Lucia called out to Hitomi. Hitomi looked to Lucia with a question on her lips.

"Where are you going, Hitomi-chan?" She asked standing up.

"…Detention hall." Hitomi answered taking the slip from Fuzuki-sensei.

"I wanna go too!" Lucia replied much to the shock of everyone. Lucia skipped towards Hitomi and latched onto her arm.

"Lucia-chan, you _can't _go to Detention hall, you didn't do anything." Hitomi explains trying to release herself from Lucia's grip.

"No! We're going together or you're not going!" Lucia cried.

"Fuzuki-sensei…" Hitomi whined. The pink haired woman just turned her head back to the class and began teaching again.

"Hm… Fine, c'mon then, Lucia-chan. I guess we're going to Detention hall…" Hitomi grumbles and slides the classroom door open.

"Yay!" Lucia cheers. Hitomi face-palms at this and sighs in agony.

"Detention's not a good thing!" Hitomi yelled at her as the two entered the hallway, leaving Ryota to stare at the space where Hitomi and Lucia were moments ago. He rolls his eyes and leans back in the chair, wondering why he even bothered coming to school that day.

* * *

"This doesn't look like Detention, Hitomi-chan." Lucia comments. The two are on top of the school's roof. Hitomi drops her bag and plops down on the ground.

"It's not. We're on the rooftop of the new school building. Collins doesn't like it up here and she chooses to rest on the old school building roof. We'll be safe up here for a while." Hitomi explains.

"Are we gonna go back to class?" Lucia sits down next to Hitomi.

"Nope, well… not that classroom anyway, we're done with English for the day."

"I thought the lady teacher said it was math?" Lucia questions. Hitomi looks up at her and then nods.

"Oh… it's not like it matters, I'm failing both classes anyway." Hitomi admits. Lucia leans her head on Hitomi's shoulder.

"Will we eat lunch?" She asks.

"Yeah, but it's too early. We only got to school an hour and a half ago. After lunch, you're gonna go with Kita-san, okay? And then we'll go home together okay?" Hitomi told her. Lucia nodded slightly, she yawned and snuggled into Hitomi's side.

"Okay… Hitomi…" She slowly nods off to sleep. Lucia's body shrinks back to that of a six year old and the Fuku she wears becomes big on her.

"Guess you can't keep up your disguise while you're sleeping, huh?" Hitomi says to herself. She shifts slightly and moves to grab her phone.

"Guess I'll play some games for a while…" Hitomi doesn't actually move to turn on the phone. She actually thinks back to what her father had told her that morning.

"_So, what did you want, dad?" Hitomi asked. The two were now seated in his office. _

"_I wanted to tell you a little bit about Lucia. You're kind of curious, aren't you?" He smirked as Hitomi's expression changed._

"_A little, actually." Hitomi admitted. _

"_Well, she's the daughter of a friend of mine. And—"_

"_Wait," Hitomi interrupted, "Does your friend have these powers too?"_

"_Well, not exactly. He's got… er, powers. But not like Lucia. We don't actually know why Lucia can shape shift."_

"_She's a shape shifter? She didn't seem like it…"_

"_Well, yeah, that's only because she's, like six. But, she can change into different people and change her age. She's not very good at either, though, but she's still young. If she changes into a different person, it's only somebody she's seen a lot—like her parents or something. And changing her age, she can only do that when she's not shape shifting. So, you need to protect her. She's only here in Japan because a mafia family is trying to take her, so they can use her power." Tsuna explains. Hitomi leans back on the chair, her arms crossed behind her head._

"_Well, she can't even really use her power, from what you just told me." Hitomi replied. She didn't really see why she needed protecting. The girl couldn't even use her own superpower… thing._

"_While that may be true, they will probably find a way for Lucia-chan to use her power—even if it's painful or something. Besides, my guardians and I would have protected her, but Fuuta, Lucia's adopted father, wanted you to protect her for some reason. So, try your best, alright?" _

"_Why… why me…?" Hitomi mumbles._

"_I don't know why you, but it's probably got something to do with the 'ranking planet'. Anyway, you should get ready for school, yeah?" Tsuna replies. Hitomi's face held more questions and just as she was about to ask, she was pushed out of the room by her father. _

"_Dad! Wait! There's still stuff I want to know!" Hitomi banged on the door. _

"_No! I already told you what you needed to know! Just watch out for big guys in nice suits, okay? That's all you need to know for right now!" Tsuna replied. _

_Hitomi sighed loudly before trudging away from the door._

"…And he still didn't even really tell me anything…" Hitomi mumbled as she unlocked the phone.

She sighed before setting it aside and thinking back to what her father said.

"And just what the hell is the 'ranking planet' anyway?!" She mumbled.

* * *

**And that was the chapter! Well, there's not much to say about this either. Um, we've got a form spring! So, stop by and ask questions! I hope that you've at least learned a little bit about Lucia. Also, Super Action Baka was a generic superhero of my creation. :D **


	10. Target X: Retrieval

Target 10 (X): Retrieval

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emiko sits in class with an extremely bored expression on her face. She already knows everything the teacher is relaying to the students and puts her head down in boredom.

'_I shouldn't have come to class today…'_ Emiko thinks as she turns to face the person next to her, Makimoto. He looks at her with a smile plastered on his face and Emiko can't help but roll her eyes and turn her head back to the marker-board.

'_Fuck class. I got shit to do.'_ Emiko promptly raises her hand, a lie already forming in her head.

"Yes, Yamamoto-chan?" Takeda-sensei points at her. He's an older man in his late forties. His hair is salt and pepper colored while his eyes remain sharp and onyx colored.

"Um… I'm not feeling too well; can I go see the nurse?" She asks, her voice sounding slightly sickly. Takeda-sensei looks at her with concern before he writes out a paper pass and hands it to Makimoto.

"Makimoto, take Yamamoto-chan to the nurse." He says and dismisses the two. Emiko slowly stands and grips her bag that was resting on the back of her chair.

The final touches to her act are engaged when she stumbles a bit and leans against Makimoto. The teacher looks at her with great concern and the two baseball players make their way out of the classroom.

Once they were a far enough distance away from class with no Disciplinary Committee members in sight, Emiko pushes herself from Makimoto and snatches her bag from his hand. He just smiles and ruffles her hair, she replies with a quick jab to the stomach. He dodges, though and Emiko growls in frustration.

"Don't touch me, Makimoto. You can go back to class now." Emiko coldly gestures down the hallway they just came from.

"Don't you need to go to the nurse?" He asks with a smirk showing that he already knows the answer.

"Lohl, nope. I lied to him, dumbass. I just needed to get out of class." Emiko turns towards the left side of the hallway.

"Where are you going now?" He asks. Emiko turns slightly and gives him a look.

"Why would I tell you? Bye." Emiko saunters down the hallway and out of Makimoto's view. He watches her go before walking back down the hallway to class; after all, he needed to be there. Makimoto wasn't exactly the best student.

* * *

Emiko made her way towards the new school building through the connecting bridge hallway. She already knew where Hitomi was and she knew Hitomi wouldn't be able to run away when she cornered her on the roof. Hitomi wouldn't jump, she wouldn't even consider jumping.

The silvernette slowly climbed the stairs and pieced together what she would say to her. She tried to pick out the words the spiky haired brunette would probably use and pretended to counter them. She was almost there when she heard a loud scream. Emiko dropped her bag in the haste to get to the top of the stairs and rammed open the door.

On the roof, Hitomi was trying to protect a small girl standing behind her from some huge men in black suits. Hitomi was screaming at them and the small girl behind her was yelling as well. Emiko reached up under her skirt and pulled out the foldable pair of Tonfa that was attached to the garter on her leg. She rushed forward and jumped high, swiping the man in the side of the face and effectively knocking him to the ground. The other men backed off a bit, moving toward their boss.

Hitomi looked up at Emiko with relief and gratefulness in her eyes. She pulled the girl over to Emiko's side and smiled.

"Thank goodness you came, Emiko-chan! I don't know what would have happened if you had shown up!"

"Yeah… but who are these guys?"

"I'll explain later, but… we have to get rid of them." Hitomi explains to her. Emiko nods and readies her Tonfa again.

"You get her out of here and I'll deal with these guys, then you gotta explain all of this. Alright?" Emiko tells her. Hitomi nods and pulls the girl along, and down the stairs.

"She's getting away! Get her!" The man still on the ground shouts. Two move toward the door, but are thrown back by Emiko's Tonfa.

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" Emiko yells.

The man laughs and watches as two of his climb over the fence of the roof and jump down. Emiko curses loudly and turns back to the three men that are still occupying the roof with her.

"It doesn't matter because Hitomi will protect that girl. I don't know why you want her, but you won't get that girl!"

"She wasn't doing too much of protecting earlier, girl." Another man says. Emiko growls and readies herself for the fight.

* * *

Hitomi pants heavily as she and Lucia run down the hallway; Lucia tripping over the Fuku every few seconds. Lucia is scared yet still awe-stricken by Emiko's fighting ability.

"Lucia-chan, you're gonna have to change into a teenager again!" Hitomi yells at her slightly panicked. Lucia tries to change her form to no avail.

"I can't, Hitomi-chan, I'm scared!" Lucia tells her and Hitomi mumbles a cure under her breath.

"Alright, we'll just have to try and outrun them, then." Hitomi picks up Lucia and runs even faster, passing by Skye without even noticing.

"Hey! Sawada! What the fuck are you doing in my hallways?" Skye yells at the girl. Hitomi stops and turns.

"Can't talk, gotta go. Bad men are chasing us!" Hitomi turns back around and runs away, much to the shock of Skye and Hikaru.

After getting over this shock, Skye runs after Hitomi, putting together her special dart gun. Hitomi is already at the foot lockers; she pushes open the door and darts down the steps. Hitomi's pretty fast for someone who doesn't work out, but Skye is faster and Hitomi is shot with a dart. She immediately goes down and Lucia is dropped from her grip.

"Hitomi! Hitomi! Wake up." Lucia has tears streaming from her eyes and Hitomi looks up at her with sleepy eyes.

"Go… Lucia-chan…" Hitomi mumbles before her world goes black.

"Wataru, Sawada's outside in front of the school. Take her to the Detention hall." Skye speaks into the walkie-talkie. She and Hikaru walk away, leaving Hitomi and Lucia outside.

"Try to leave my fuckin school…" Skye mumbles.

* * *

Hitomi wakes up at least an hour later, her brown eyes lazily dart around the room only to find it having two other occupants, Emiko and Kita. Both look sort of beat up; Emiko's uniform is ripped and dirtied; she has cuts and bruises on her body while Kita is in slightly better condition. Her uniform isn't ripped but her hair, visible skin and face are dirty and she's got cuts as well.

Emiko's head shoots up as she sees Hitomi look at her and Kita. She rushes over to Hitomi's side, followed by Kita.

"Are you alright, Hitomi-chan?" Kita asks.

"Yeah, where's Lucia?" Hitomi replies.

Emiko and Kita look anywhere but at Hitomi. Hitomi groans loudly and thunks her head against the desk.

"I got there too late, Hitomi-chan. They had already gotten Lucia into the van. My Senbon needles could only go so far." Kita explained.

"And those guys were a lot stronger than I thought; they used this colored fire to beat me!" Emiko told her story.

"We were gonna make it out of school but I passed by Collins and she shot me with her tranquilizer gun."

"We gotta get out of here and save her." Kita says. Emiko walks towards the window before pulling on the bars.

"But how? There's no way out once the door is locked."

"There's always a way, loser. Do you have any regrets?" Reborn sounds from the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom. The three girls turn to him. Hitomi gasps and hangs her head.

"Of course I do! I lost Lucia!" Hitomi told him. Emiko looked between Reborn and Hitomi with a confused face.

"That's all I needed to hear. You know, you're pathetic. I wasn't going to help you, but… I guess I'm going to have to, huh?" Reborn holds out his stubby arm and Leon crawls down, transforming into a gun.

Hitomi nods and prepares herself for running around looking for Lucia in her underwear. Kita readies herself to follow Hitomi and motions for Emiko to do the same. The gunshot rings out in the room and Hitomi's clothes are burned away, leaving her in matching undergarments and a bright flame on her head.

"_Reborn!" _Hitomi screams and charges for the door. It's easily broken and Kita rushes out behind her boss. Emiko follows suit and the three girls are running out of the school and down the street.

* * *

"Hitomi-chan will be here to rescue me! Just you wait!" Lucia yells at the man. He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

They're in a warehouse on the edge of the shipping district of Namimori. The insides of the warehouse are dimly light and dirty. There are various old pieces of furniture thrown about the room, some over turned and some standing up right. Most, if not all, of the furniture is missing a piece of it, whether it is a leg to a chair or a cushion to the couch, there was at least something missing. Lucia is tied to a chair in the middle of the room, dressed in a princess costume, seeing as this was the only thing they could find to fit her at the moment.

"No she won't, girl. She could barely protect you back there at your school. You think she's coming for you now? She's probably forgotten about you!" He sneers. Lucia's eyes glaze over, tears threatening to fall.

"Boss… I don't know. That silver haired girl seemed pretty tough. If we hadn't used our flames back there, she would've easily handed our asses to us."

"So what? She doesn't know how to use flames, we'll be fine. You worry too much, Tamaki."

"But boss…" Tamaki trails.

"But what, Tamaki? Do you believe that we won't be able to pull this off?" The boss turns to Tamaki. Tamaki takes a small, barely noticeable step away from his back.

He sheepishly runs a tanned hand through his darkened blue mess of hair. He laughs slightly and holds up his other hand in mock surrender.

"No! No, it's not that it's just…" Tamaki trails, eyes rolling as he thinks of a good reason.

"Just what? Tamaki, I'm getting real tired of your shit. We're a _gang_. This is the type of shit we do. If you can't handle that, we'll just get you acquainted with those who have tried to disobey us." The boss punches his other hand a smirk on his face.

Tamaki jumps slightly and bows. "I'm sorry, Takaishi-taishou!"

Takaishi smirks and turns back to Lucia who glares at him with ferocity. He rolls his eyes and points at her.

"Minami-chan, Fujimori, Watch the girl. I have to go and meet our client." He turns and swiftly moves towards the small hallway leading towards the warehouse's only door that isn't a large garage type door. Two men quickly follow after; both dressed in dark trench coats. After he disappears, the only woman in the room turns to Tamaki.

"Tamaki, go and stand guard outside with the others." She commands. Tamaki nods before quickly making his way outside.

* * *

Hitomi barrels down the street, overturning things and blowing them away in one swift motion. Behind her, Emiko and Kita are trying desperately to catch up to Hitomi. Emiko is almost out of breath and Kita looks like she'll collapse at any moment. Reborn glides on a transformed Leon and smiles easily.

"Why is she so fast?" Emiko gasps out, instantly regretting the loss of another breath. Kita beside her is slowing down, her uniform slightly sweaty.

"It'll wear off soon; it's almost been three minutes since I shot her. In about two minutes, this will wear off." Reborn tells her. Emiko looks at him confused. Kita taps Emiko shoulder.

"Let's use that bike!" She yells at her. The mist guardian points at a bike lying forlornly on the ground, not even chained up to the pole it's leaning against.

Emiko and Kita runs towards the bike, Emiko hopping on the seat and Kita climbing onto the pegs. She grabs Emiko's shoulders. Emiko begins pedaling. Kita moves her head so she can glance above Emiko's. She points up ahead at the path of destruction.

"Over there!" She calls. Emiko rolls her eyes and pedals faster.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. I couldn't tell by the extreme path of motherfucking destruction left in the wake of my best friend ripping off her clothes and running down the street trying to find a four year old girl." Emiko deadpanned. Kita rolled her eyes, she nudged Emiko's back.

"Look, if I wanted your saucy input, I would have asked." Kita replies. Emiko rolls her eyes and turns back to the path of destruction.

"What are you going to use when we get there, Kita? I didn't see you have any weapons ready." Reborn commented. He eyes the Tonfa dangling from Emiko's garter and wonders how she managed to hide them from Collins. He currently sits on Kita's head.

The drama president tries to look up at Reborn without having him fall off of her head. She then reaches for the hem of her yellow sweater vest. Lifting it slightly, a small Rubik's type cube attached to a metal link chain is visible. She points at it with her index finger and grips Emiko's shoulder with her other hand a little harder. Emiko grunts but doesn't say anything.

"My Chakrams are stored into this cube. My mom likes playing with these storage boxes and she taught me how to use these things called "flames" a bit. So, I can take my weapons out whenever I want." Kita explained. She let go of the hem of her sweater and put her hand back onto Emiko's shoulder, loosening her grip on Emiko's other shoulder.

"So you've got an early start, Kita. That's very good… but I can't help but wonder _who_ your mother is…" Reborn trails. Kita smiles brightly.

"I'm sure you wouldn't know her, but her name is—"Emiko makes the bike jump a bit and yells incoherently to gather the attention of the Hitman and mist flame user.

"That's nice and all, but I've lost sight of Hitomi. Where the hell could she have gone?" Emiko asks. Reborn sighs and looks down the narrow road Emiko turned onto. He then looks to his wrist as if there was a watch on it.

"It's probably been five minutes already. She's probably wandering around in her underwear. Or she's already found the people who have taken Lucia."

"Let's hope it's the latter and not the former…" Kita trails. She looks forward as Emiko picks up another piece of Hitomi's destruction trail.

* * *

Hitomi runs down the alley, having been chased by dogs after stealing some clothes from a clothesline. She hides behind the building boldly labeled "Storage". She pants heavily and slides down the side of the wall. Hitomi looks down at the clothes in her hands.

"Great… A weird Chinese maid dress and some long socks." she mumbles. With nothing else to do, Hitomi puts on the dress and socks and begins walking around, looking for any clue as to where Lucia might be.

After about 15 minutes of walking around the warehouses, Hitomi hears the sounds of an approaching car. She stops suddenly and throws herself behind a warehouse loading dock. She slowly peeks over the edge to see the man that wanted Lucia get out of the car. Four other men follow him out of the car and she ducks, cursing that she let Reborn shoot her. She's got no way to protect herself and Hitomi believes she'd be too scared to actually do anything.

The men talk quietly and Hitomi hears him mumble something about a "Super powered little girl" and instantly knew it was Lucia. As they entered the warehouse, Hitomi could only wonder how long it'd take for Emiko and Kita to show up and help her out.

She'd been pacing for at least twenty minutes before they arrived. Kita hopped off the bike and gave Hitomi a once over before patting her on the head and summoning the small amount of flames she could. She stuck her finger into the small slot on the side of the cube and it opened. Out popped two Chakrams. They were primarily purple in color with silver steel accenting the purple. The spokes on the inside of the wheel were slightly jagged, but the bar connecting the sides like a diameter was covered in elastic purple tape. The outside of the wheel had sharpened spiked edges that gleamed in what little sun light shown in the dark alley of the warehouse district.

"I take it they're hiding away in there?" Kita states the obvious. Emiko sighs and smack her forehead.

"Yeah, so we better hurry, there's a man in there who is trying to take her." Hitomi said. Emiko nodded and rushed towards the door, followed by Kita and reluctantly Hitomi. Reborn, who had been quiet the whole time because he was bored into sleeping, seated himself on Hitomi's head.

"Since you're not of much use right now, Anrakki-Hitomi, you can carry me and Lucia when we get her back." Reborn stated. Hitomi face palmed and frowned; she looked up at Reborn and scratched her cheek.

"Oh, c'mon! I ran through most of Namimori in my underwear! Give me a break!" She nearly yelled. Emiko looked back at her and 'sssh'ed' her. Hitomi immediately stopped her groaning and followed Emiko without a word.

The group of four slowly approached the main room in the storage unit and Emiko readied her weapons that had been dangling from her wrist by the loops attached to the handles, Kita doing the same with her Chakrams and Hitomi praying for the people in the main room. The two middle school girls jumped out, yelling for Lucia's return. Takaishi laughed loudly, followed by the drawing of weapons from both him and his subordinates.

Emiko laughed before charging forward, barreling into the man with the sickle chain scythe. He blocked her Tonfa easily but she deflected his second sickle and flipped back. She threw three already lit mini-bombs and watched the man be thrown back into the couch, dazed. She quickly moved towards him and swiped him with her Tonfa and effectively knocked him out.

Kita took a much more shady approach; she decided that she'd 'fade' into the shadows cast about the dimly lit room and attack from there. Tamaki and Minami were thrown from their places into the far side wall by the flat side of Kita's Chakrams, her fist coming to center the bladed wheel, adding another pack of pain to both of their chests. She raised her left Chakram, turned it so that the blades wouldn't hurt him and brought it down onto Tamaki's head, instantly knocking him out. Minami was already knocked out from the force of being thrown back so Kita engaged herself in another fight elsewhere.

Hitomi watched from the dark hallway as her friends massacred the man's lackeys. Reborn sighed and kicked her into the room where she fell face first onto the dirty ground. Nobody seemed to notice in the commotion, Reborn sighed and looked at Hitomi. The brunette boss stood abruptly.

"Reborn! What the hell?!" She yelled. Reborn pointed at Lucia.

"Go and get Lucia." Reborn stated. Hitomi followed his stubby finger to where Lucia was watching Emiko fight from her seat in the chair.

She quickly ran toward Lucia, trying and almost failing at dodging the various weapons and bodies tossed around. She managed to get herself behind Lucia's chair and maneuver her hands onto the rope. Just as she was about to start untying the rope, there's a loud coughing noise behind her. Hitomi gulps and slowly turns around to face the person. He stands at least six feet even and his long spiked brown hair is almost, if not already, passed waist length. His blue eyes stare down at Hitomi with intrigue and curiosity.

"H-Hiiiiieeee…?" Hitomi tries. He smirks and reaches for Hitomi, only to have Hitomi punch him in the crouch, her upper body being almost level with his waist in her kneeling position. She stands and begins kicking him, her memories of creepy blue eyes from her childhood resurfacing in her mind.

"No monsters, no rape, no scary, no!" She yells, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"I don't care what anyone says! You're a creep and a weirdo and not a figment of my imagination! You bastard!" She kicks him in the stomach. Emiko grabs Kita's attention and the two quickly deal with the remaining number of adults in the room.

Emiko pulls Hitomi away from the man and Kita unties Lucia, pulling the girl from the chair. The five exit the storage warehouse and Hitomi shudders. Lucia sleepily leans on Kita while Emiko and Hitomi glance back at the warehouse.

"_That_ was easier than expected." Kita commented.

"What do you expect? They're a low level gang. How they even got information about Lucia being in Japan, I don't care to know. You dealt with them like Hitomi should have." Reborn stated from his perch on Hitomi's head. Hitomi flinches at his tone and looks ahead.

"Speaking of Hitomi… Jesus, girl, what the fuck was that?" Emiko asked.

"…He was creepy…" she said as if that was reason enough. Emiko looked from her to Kita and then to Reborn.

"Well… whatever, I just need you guys to explain to me what the fuck is going on." Emiko tells her.

"Oh… Well… I guess we could tell you now… or…"

"… Or what? You promised, Hitomi!" Emiko reminds her. Hitomi's head droops as she remembers this.

"You did promise, Hitomi." Reborn stated. Hitomi looked up at him and tried to swat him off of her head only to have her hand be kicked by Reborn. She yelps in pain and brings her hand down to rub it soothingly with her left.

"Fine, Emiko. I'm… in the mafia." Hitomi tells her. To say the least, Emiko's reaction isn't something that Hitomi would've expected.

Instead of being completely opposed to the idea, Emiko was happy.

"The mafia? How fucking cool is that? Let me join, Hitomi!" Emiko looked at Hitomi with shiny eyes.

"No! I don't want anyone to join! I don't even want myself to join!" Hitomi explains loudly.

"No! You let her join, so why can't I?" Emiko pointed at Kita accusingly.

"That was an accident!" Hitomi yelled. It went unheard by Emiko, though.

"And," Emiko goes on to say, "It'd give me something to do other than play baseball and train by myself!"

Before Hitomi could reply, Reborn kicked her on the head and hopped over to Emiko's. He settled himself on top of the silvernette and patted her head lightly. Emiko tried to look up at him but failed and waited for him to speak.

"Of course, you'll be joining, Emiko. You're parents are in the mafia. It was only a matter of time before you found out."

"You mean… they're in the mafia? My dad is actually slightly cool?" Emiko's expression is one of awe. Reborn nods, knowing she can't see him.

Emiko rushes next to Hitomi's side. She pulls Hitomi's hand into her grasp and looks at her with shining eyes. Hitomi reels back at the sight but Emiko's grip don't let her go far. She groans, wondering why she even promised her that.

"Hitomi! I'll be your right hand man! That's what they have in mafias, right?"

"Emiko-chan, why do you want to be in the mafia so much…?" Hitomi cries quietly.

Her newest family member goes off into a barge of questions about the mafia. Hitomi groans loudly and tries to run away from the small group. Emiko runs after her but Hitomi is surprisingly fast as she makes her high speed getaway down the road lined with warehouses. Kita just shakes her head and Reborn makes himself comfortable on Kita's head, having not enjoyed the commotion that Hitomi and Emiko were causing.

"No! No mafia!" Hitomi's crossing her arms in an 'X' formation as she runs from Emiko.

"Hitomi come back! You haven't answered my questions! I need answers!" Emiko yells after her.

Reborn chuckles. "Two down… four to go…"

"Hitomi!" Emiko's yell echoes.

"Noooooo!" Hitomi covers her ears and tries to run faster.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I'm not very good at writing fight scenes… For those who didn't know, when Emiko said "Lohl" She meant "Laugh out loud". She likes to actually say the acronym, not spell it out. Pssh, weirdo. ~So, school is starting up and as such, I'll need some time to settle in, go over new and old ideas I had for this when I first thought up the idea, and a few other things. So, I'm going to try and stick to the schedule but most likely, updates will be sporadic up from now until the beginning to the middle of October. And now that we've got some of the serious stuff out of the way, I'm going to focus on the feel-good humor that was the first Arc of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And lastly, I'd like to thank **_KHLegacy _**for reviewing every chapter and I hope to get more reviews and intrigue others to read this in the future! And as I always say: Review! Thank you! :D **


	11. Target XI: Family Life

Target 11: Family life

* * *

Emiko unlocked the door to her home with a sigh. It was still pretty early so she couldn't expect her parents to be home yet. She kicked off her shoes and didn't bother with the house slippers as she trudged into the kitchen. Lucia followed Emiko into the house and plopped down on the couch. Emiko comes back into the living room with a glass of milk and sets it down on the coffee table. She looks at Lucia before grabbing the remote. Emiko then does a double take, staring at Lucia with a blank look in her eyes.

"Hey! You're supposed to be with Hitomi, right? What're you doing here?" Emiko points at her accusingly.

Lucia just shrugs before replying, "You got any juice?"

"No! We don't have any juice! All we have is water and milk!"

"Ew! That's nasty! I want juice!" Lucia shrieks. Emiko covers her ears from the loud noise and frowns.

"Shut up! I don't care! You're supposed to be with Hitomi anyway! I thought you were supposed to stay with her!"

"Don't you remember?" Lucia points at Emiko. Emiko's expression changes from anger to confusion.

"Remember what? I'm sure I would've remembered that we decided you'd come home with me!"

"Well, after you guys rescued me I decided that I'd stay with you 'cause you're so cool! And the baby said it was okay!" Lucia threw her arms in the air.

Emiko couldn't exactly recall this because at the time, she had been chasing Hitomi trying to get more information out of her about the mafia. She sighed and just switches the channel.

"Well… Whatever. We'll just have to see what my parents say when they get home." And with that, Emiko settles on the sports channel.

* * *

Two hours have gone by and Emiko is currently watching re-runs of some American TV show. She can't even understand it—but Lucia seems to be able to, judging by the way she's laughing and repeating some of the things they say in Japanese.

It's then that the door opens and Lucia stops her laughing. Emiko glances towards the door way of the living room and her father's face peeks into the room. He's all smiles and happy as he enters the room.

"Hey, Emiko-chan I—who's this? And what happened to your clothes?" Yamamoto asks concern clear in his voice. Emiko shrugs and sits up.

"This is Lucia. And you guys have some explaining to do, Mr. Mafia guy!" Emiko points at him accusingly.

"Explaining? Like what, brat?" Hayato enters the room; in his hands are grocery bags.

"About the mafia! Why didn't you tell me?" Emiko asks them. Lucia is still glued to the TV, not even paying any attention to the conversation.

"Because we didn't want you involved but… I knew it was a matter of time." Hayato voices his answer.

"C'mon into the kitchen then, Miko. We'll explain." Yamamoto sighs. Emiko stands, dropping the remote next to the costumed six year old. Lucia looks up, a question in her eyes.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm just goin into the kitchen." Emiko reassures her. Lucia nods but isn't totally convinced.

The six year old doesn't anything, though. And Emiko follows both of her parents out of the room and into the kitchen. Hayato has already begun putting the groceries away as Emiko sits at the table. Yamamoto's also sitting at the table, the only difference between him and Emiko is the fact that he has a glass of milk in front of him.

She can't help but wonder how or why exactly her parents are in the mafia. But, she has to admit, it is pretty cool, even if Hitomi doesn't think so. Yamamoto's smile is full of warmth and Hayato looks slightly disgruntled as he joins the two at the table. The air is tense and filled with awkward silence.

"So, you… um… have questions?" Yamamoto starts out awkwardly. Emiko can't help but roll her eyes at him.

"It's not pregnancy, dad, it's the mafia. I haven't seen you guys this stiff and awkward since I first got my period." Emiko drawls.

"Well, there's not much to say, brat. What do you want to know?" Hayato abruptly says, not wanting to get into that.

"Well… I guess 'why' as good a place to start as any is. Why are you in the mafia?" Emiko asks. Her eyes are filled to the brim with curiosity.

"Well, it's because of Tsuna. He's the one who got me into the mafia—of course; I didn't really _know_ it was the mafia at first." Yamamoto laughed.

"And I've always been surrounded by the mafia—your grandfather was a mafia boss." Hayato explained his story.

"So… what exactly do you do in the mafia?" Came Emiko's next question. Hayato uncharacteristically laughed at Emiko. He stood, passing by Emiko and ruffling her hair. She objected this by growling lowly in her throat.

"That's for you, Hitomi and the rest of her guardians to figure out. We can't just tell you everything, that'd spoil it." Hayato told her.

"Aw, what?!" Emiko yelled throwing up her arms.

"Well, go get that little girl—er, what's her name?" Yamamoto asked. He pointed towards the living room where childish laughter could be heard.

"Lucia. That's her name." Emiko answered. Yamamoto nodded and Hayato began pulling out various foods needed for dinner.

"Wait, there's a kid?" Hayato stopped his moving to look at his daughter. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well, kinda. I mean, she followed me home." Emiko explained. Hayato once again sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, whatever. We'll just take her back tomorrow. Hey, go out and buy some milk. And change outta that fuckin uniform—what'd you do? Take a nose dive during practice?"

"No, I went and helped save Lucia from some yakuza or something." Emiko simply replied. Hayato shrugged.

"Well, if you're gonna do that again; make sure you wear something underneath your uniform, yeah? Those guys are perverts." He told her. Emiko nodded before standing.

"And make sure you get the good kind—and the big jug too, okay?" Yamamoto reminded her.

"I don't understand—didn't you guys just come from the store? Couldn't you have gotten some milk?"

Hayato throws an unlit stick of dynamite at her, hitting her square in the face. Emiko yelps in pain and grabs her nose, looking down at the dynamite stick.

"What the hell?!" Her voice is muffled though and Hayato doesn't bother replying as Emiko glares.

She gives up soon enough and leaves the room, heading upstairs to her room to change.

Her room isn't anything spectacular—just some posters of American and Japanese baseball players alike. By the way the posters are positioned on the walls looks like they were thrown at the wall and just happened to stick. Her rather large bed is right underneath a flat-screen sized mirror and to the left of the bed, pushed up underneath the window is a desk. Her closet stands right across from the bed and Emiko heads straight for it, closing the door behind her.

She emerges at least five minutes later, wearing baggy shorts and a Namimori hoodie while her hair is tied in two low ponytails. Emiko passes by the living room where Yamamoto has made himself comfortable next to Lucia, who is also wearing a different set of clothes.

Emiko doesn't question just where in the hell they got clothes for her from and grabs the money that's been placed on the small table situated near the door. Slipping on her sneakers, Emiko calls into the house that she's leaving.

"Don't forget your Tonfa!" Hayato reminds her.

Emiko sighs but grabs the extra pair of shiny Tonfa hanging on one of the coat hooks next to her father's swords. She can't help but think that if someone were to come into their house and see those swords hanging there, they'd freak out and try to take Emiko away from her parents.

The door closes with a slam behind her and Emiko folds both Tonfa, putting them in the large pocket on the front of the hoodie. It's not very dark out but there aren't many people and Emiko lazily makes her way towards the convenience store.

The automatic doors slide open and the bell dings, but Emiko is knocked down by a person before she can even step foot in the store.

"What the hell?!" Emiko yells. She looks up at the culprit only to have her view obstructed by the hood the male wears.

"Sorry, Emiko-chan! I wasn't looking!" Makimoto laughs, offering his hand to Emiko. She slaps it away in favor of getting up by herself.

He's extremely taller than her but not as menacing. Emiko glares at him, dusting herself off.

"Apparently! God! Watch it, Makimoto!" Emiko growled, pushing past the boy. He just chuckled, following the silvernette back into the store, his hood knocked off by his hand.

"What're you doing at the store right now, Emiko-chan?" Makimoto asked, looking at the girl.

"Don't act so familiar with me; I never said you could call me by my first name!" Emiko told him. Makimoto shrugged when she glanced at him. "And why should I tell you why I'm here? It's none of your business anyway!"

"Well sorry for asking then." Makimoto scoffed. Emiko rolled her eyes and approached the back of the store where the freezers where located. She opened one door, pulling out a gallon of milk.

She was getting irritated; Makimoto just kept following her through the small store. Upon approaching the register, Emiko was rudely greeted by the girl who stood there; clearly she wasn't too happy about Emiko being the one who captured Makimoto's attention. He hadn't even glanced in the blonde's direction.

Emiko paid for the milk and left the store with Makimoto in tow.

"Dude! Stop following me! We both know you live in the opposite direction!" Emiko all but yelled. Makimoto laughed, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"I just want to make sure Emi—I mean Yamamoto-chan gets to her house safely. It's getting dark and there are perverts around here!" Makimoto told her.

"Whatever, I can handle myself, thank you very much. I'm not weak!"

"You're never strong enough that you don't need help. " Makimoto easily responded. Emiko sighed loudly and just let the baseball captain follow her home.

* * *

When she arrived, Yamamoto practically threw the door off its hinges. Emiko, knowing something like this would happen, hit him in the face with the milk. She was surprised the milk didn't burst open. Makimoto jumped back in surprise and Yamamoto finally noticed his presence.

"Emiko-chan? Who's this?" Yamamoto asked.

"Some guy that followed me home…" Emiko drawled. She left her father to deal with Makimoto and went into the kitchen.

Outside, Yamamoto was having a one-sided stare down with Makimoto. Makimoto gulped, he'd never met Emiko's parents and honestly, him and every other person on the team (except Coach) thought she lived alone. This was the first time he'd ever seen her house and it was bigger than the small hole-in-the-wall apartment he lived in with his siblings.

"So, who are you, then?" Yamamoto's happy disposition had left as soon as he saw this guy.

"Um, M-Me? It's… uh…" Makimoto was frightened. He could feel the waves of hate just washing over this guy and it was all directed towards him. "My name's Makimoto, Kenta. I'm the baseball team's captain. It's nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san."

"Huh, so what exactly were you doing with my daughter, then?" Yamamoto asked.

Makimoto felt like this guy was going to pull a gun on him if he said the wrong thing. "I was just walking her home…"

Before Yamamoto could question him even more, Yamamoto was tossed to the ground. Hayato stood silhouetted in the light of the house, Lucia and Emiko standing behind him.

"Get your ass back in here and leave that kid alone!" Hayato yelled at the man lying face-first on the steps.

"Fine…" Yamamoto sighed, picking himself off the steps. The four retreated back into the house, leaving Makimoto out on the porch.

"Well…" Makimoto mumbled. He quickly left, not wanting to have another awkward and tension-filled conversation with Emiko's less than pleasant father.

Dinner went on like it normally did, Hayato trying to calm down the two sitting across from each other with his screaming, only there was a new voice that fit into the fighting. It seemed like everything had just fallen into place upon Lucia's arrival.

* * *

Reborn watched the strange family eat dinner with a smirk. He, Leon, a reluctant Hitomi and an extremely tired Kita sat in a tree, the latter two awkwardly squished together.

"Why are we creeping on them?" Hitomi whined. Reborn smacked her, and Hitomi had to hold tighter onto the tree so as not to fall off.

"We're gathering information." He replied simply.

"Well, they're acting like a family… Can we go home now?" Kita yawned. Hitomi nodded, trying to keep her balance.

"Fine, I'll let you two go. But, Hitomi, there's a bug on your hand." Reborn told her, letting Leon morph into a gun. "But we'll get it for you."

Hitomi shrieked, letting go of the tree and falling back, dragging Kita with her. The two landed in the bushes below, Reborn chuckling lightly at the two.

"Reborn!" Hitomi shrieked.

* * *

"Hey!" Hayato yelled, halting all the conversation. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lucia piped up before anyone could respond.

"Sounded like… screaming and a loud crash, maybe?" He responded. Yamamoto shrugged, as did Emiko and Lucia.

"I didn't hear a thing." Yamamoto returned to his plate, shoveling in food. Emiko did the same, followed by Lucia.

Hayato shrugged, returning to his own meal as conversation once again took over the table.

* * *

**And here we have a whole chapter about Emiko! It's rather short but, I've been busy with school. I'm currently working on Chapter 12 too, it'll be full of humor (Or what I assume is humor) and a little bit of family angst! So, I think that's about it, actually. So, Review and do whatever else! It makes me happy to see reviews and follows and such. :D They help me know that people are actually reading and enjoying this! So, bye!**


	12. Target 12: Super Action!

Target 12: Super Action

**Disclaimer: Never gonna own it.**

* * *

Hitomi pads into the kitchen, her bare footsteps quiet and barely noticeable which is quite the feat for her. She stands near the door, watching her mother cook breakfast. The woman doesn't notice Hitomi until she happens to turn around to grab something and faces the brunette girl. Solana sends a questioning look at the girl as Hitomi walks fully into the kitchen.

Hitomi's dressed in her _'Super Action Baka' _pajamas and holds a _'Super Action Baka Inu'_ plush in her hands, watching her mother's actions expectantly. Hitomi believes she doesn't need to say anything but does so anyway, to get her point across.

"They're doing a_ 'Super Action Baka Rewind Special'_ marathon on TV today. It's warming up for the movie that's premiering tonight." She says. Solana nods and smiles; she moves around the table to stand in front of Hitomi.

"Well… go make yourself comfortable in front of the TV, then." She shoos Hitomi out of the room who quickly thanks her mother and runs into the living room to plop herself on the couch.

Solana sighs and returns to cooking. "That girl…"

* * *

"Hey, honey?" Tsuna calls from the door.

He stands almost as tall as the doorframe. In his hand is an unmarked manila folder. Solana turns to him and looks at him with mild anger at disrupting her focus. Her eyes are filled with questioning expectance and Tsuna quickly clears his throat before speaking again.

"Why's Hitomi still here?" He asks. Solana rolls her eyes before turning back to the small gun she was working on.

"Today they're having a _'Super Action Baka'_ marathon; she always watches it." She explains as if it's enough. It's not, but, Tsuna nods anyway. He walks further into the laboratory-like room.

"…And she gets to miss school because of that?"

"If you go in there and try to make her leave or take the remote, she will cut off your hand." Solana tells him, her tone is light and Tsuna can't tell if she's joking or being serious.

He chuckles nervously anyway and makes his way towards the door. It's automatic and slides open with the air rushing sound of an airlock. Solana stops moving her hands and calls Tsuna's attention to her. He twists his body slightly to look at her.

"Don't go near that fucking living room, Tsuna. She nearly killed a babysitter we had gotten for her one night because she tried to change the channel. Even if you decide you want to use the flames, she'll kick your ass." Solana warns.

Tsuna doesn't reply and leaves his wife to her work, the door closing with finality in the sound.

* * *

"Hey… Hitomi?" Yamamoto makes the mistake of waving his hand in front of her face.

The swordsman is promptly pulled forward and pushed back with strong force into Gokudera, who stood idly by the threshold, making both fall into the wall behind Gokudera. Yamamoto looks at Hitomi with shock while Ryohei, who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the door frame, yells about how "extreme" that was.

"Guys, don't touch… Hitomi…" Tsuna looked at the two lying on the floor and then let his eyes travel to his daughter who is staring at them, her eyes narrowed in anger. Tsuna glances at the brunette girl with shock.

"Dad! Take your friends and leave! I'm watching TV!" Hitomi tosses one of the couch pillows at him. Tsuna blocks the harmless pillow and watches it fall to the floor.

"Hitomi, you're supposed to be at school like every other kid." He explains to her. She rolls her eyes.

"No!" Hitomi stands up and walks over to her father, she picks up the pillow and goes back to the couch. "Mom said I could stay home and watch the marathon."

"Well I'm telling you that you can't. It's still early, go to school." Tsuna commands. Hitomi rolls her eyes and leans back on the couch to make herself comfy once again.

"Yeah, whatever; just because you're forcing me into the mafia doesn't mean I have to listen to everything you say, _dad. _Mom told me that I could stay home and there's nothing you can do about it." Hitomi counters. She turns back to the TV just as the beginning of the instrumental theme song plays, signaling that the show has returned.

Tsuna flinches at Hitomi's tone and Gokudera pushes Yamamoto off of him. Gokudera pulls Tsuna by his sleeve out of the living room, closely followed by Ryohei and Yamamoto. Gokudera then proceeds to lead the tenth boss upstairs to where his home office is located. Ryohei closes the door behind the small group. Yamamoto and Ryohei make themselves comfortable on the couch while Gokudera leans against the wall next to the window and Tsuna sits in one of the chairs across from his desk chair. For the next few minutes no one says anything.

"It is kind of your fault, Tsuna." Reborn speaks. The swivel chair turns revealing that Reborn has been sitting in it. "Solana gave you a warning and you didn't heed her words."

Tsuna doesn't say anything and looks towards the window. Reborn sighs and stands, he hops onto the desk.

"… but did you hear what she said, Reborn? That _was_ kinda harsh." Yamamoto says. Reborn nods but shrugs.

"Well, what can you expect? She said she hadn't seen you in what, almost a whole year or something? You expect her to be happy to see you? Were you happy to see _your _father when he suddenly came back and told you more about the mafia?"

"No but…"

"It's not different, Tsuna." Gokudera calls from his place by the window. He taps the cigarette lightly, letting the excess ash fall out the window. "It's the same. Whatever you felt towards your dad then, she's feeling towards you now."

Tsuna sighs and sits back in the chair. "I just wish it wasn't happening…"

"That's the life of a Mafioso…" Reborn mumbles.

* * *

"Hey! Hitomi, do you need anything else?" Solana walks into the living room. She's got oil splatters and smudges on her white lab coat and body. Hitomi looks to her mother and shakes her head.

"I'm fine mom." She says. Solana walks over to her daughter and pulls off the coat before sitting down next to her.

"Your dad's pretty torn up about what you said to him." Solana begins. Hitomi rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch.

"It's his fault. He's never here." Hitomi counters.

"Yes, that may be true, but now you know why."

"So? It's not like he couldn't turn it down."

"Well… he couldn't turn it down, actually…" Solana clicks her tongue thinking of an example. "Like… like Super Action Baka. _He _got his powers because he wanted to save his friends and family from evil, right?"

"Yeah…" Hitomi agrees wondering how the two relate.

"Well, that's exactly how your father got his! Of course, not in the same way… but they both have something they want to protect. And your father only became a part of the mafia because he was forced into it… he stayed because of his friends. They needed his help and he didn't want to let them down." Solana explains.

Hitomi looks at her mother thoughtfully and frowns, she'd never thought of her father like that. She sighs and flops back into the couch. Her mother ruffles her hair and stands up, dusting invisible dirt from her pants. The blonde woman then dons the white coat again.

"Just… think about it, okay? And don't be so hard on your father. He's trying." Solana makes a move to leave the room.

Once she's gone, Hitomi turns back to the TV and watches her hero do a triple flip before killing his enemy with a super powered shot. She sighs and turns off the TV and lies down on the couch, curling into a ball. She stays like that until it's time for dinner, thinking about her dad and how she could have been nicer to him.

* * *

Before school the next morning, Hitomi is confronted by Reborn as she and her current guardians along with Lucia have breakfast.

"You skipped training yesterday." He stated simply. Hitomi gulped and almost dropped her orange juice. She gripped the glass a little tighter before putting it down and making sure it was on the table.

He doesn't wait for an answer though, and smacks Hitomi in the face with his shoe and presents her with a bag.

"And because you missed training, you're at my mercy." Hitomi rubs her cheek and opens the bag, peering in; she notices that there are some clothes inside. Clothes that she recognizes almost instantaneously.

"Super… Action…? What is this, Reborn?"

"Since you ditched training to watch your superhero show, you'll go around school today helping people with their problems dressed as Super Action Baka's female counterpart: Super Action Baka Girl. And Emiko and Kita will be your sidekicks." Reborn states.

"What?! No way! I'm already unliked by everybody at school! This will make me _extremely_ unliked!" Hitomi yells. Reborn shrugs and turns to walk away.

"Well, I don't care. Don't miss training next time." He says dismissively. Hitomi sighs and pushes her breakfast around on her plate.

"Aw, cheer up, Hitomi! At least you're not alone! _We're _doing it too!" Emiko tells her. She holds up a bag identical to the one in front of Hitomi. Kita does the same and Hitomi smiles a little.

"Well… prepare to be unliked, guys…" Hitomi warns them.

* * *

"Hitomi, there's trouble in the gym." Reborn states. He's hanging upside down dressed in a russet colored dog costume.

Hitomi shrieks loudly and Emiko, who sits next to her, pokes Kita in the arm. Kita looks to Hitomi and Hitomi calls the two to attention.

"Okay, okay… We're going…" Hitomi sighs.

"And put some pep into your step." He kicks Hitomi as she passes by him.

Hitomi sighs and begins running followed by Kita and Emiko, who doesn't want to pass her. Hitomi swings open the gymnasium doors and they hit the wall with a loud thud. The three 'superheroes' enter the gym and scan the room. Kita doesn't seem bothered by the stares the students and two gym teachers are giving them but Hitomi pulls down her visor on her helmet to hide her face. Emiko rolls her eyes, a blush of embarrassment blooming on her face. She sort of wishes she had something else, other than this stupid, floppy hat on her head.

"U-Um…" Hitomi starts. All eyes are on her and she thinks back to Reborn's threats. "Hey! Does someone need help in here?"

The students and gym teachers look around the room, seeing if anyone reacts to Hitomi's question. Emiko shift closer to Hitomi, pulling on her white spandex suit. Hitomi turns her head slightly to acknowledge Emiko. Kita turns her eyes as well and pulls on the sleeve of her pink spandex suit. Emiko points to the girl over by the wall, almost out of view trying to reach something. Hitomi nods and turns back to the crowd, who is watching the trio intently.

"Never fear," Kita says, striking her pose. She gets into a lunge-type pose with her left arm pointing in the air and her right close to her chest, pointing in the same direction.

Emiko drops into her pose, the same as Kita's only facing the opposite way. "Because the Super Action Rewind Trio,"

"Is here!" Hitomi's pose is 'Sailor Moon' like peace sign with her right hand and her left arm in the air, pointing at the ceiling.

'_Oh God, they haven't started laughing…' _Hitomi thinks with dread.

Emiko moves first, sprinting towards the girl in the corner followed by Kita and Hitomi. The three appear in front of the girl a few minutes later with Hitomi happy that she didn't trip like she did earlier. With the sudden presence of new people, the girl is startled.

She stumbles back and falls onto her butt and stares up at the three. Hitomi offers her hand, which the girl takes. After standing, she gives the three a once over. Hitomi turns around and throws both arms in the air and makes an 'X' like pose.

"Super Action Baka here on the double to take away all your troubles!"

Emiko sighs and strikes another pose, dropping to one knee. She's glad she doesn't have a line. Kita does the same. The girl stares at the three, pushing some of her dark purple hair behind her ear.

"….. You guys are superheroes?" She asks. Hitomi turns around with a spinning jump.

"Of course! And you're in trouble! We're here to help you out!" Hitomi points at her with gusto. Emiko and Kita rise from their kneeling positions.

"Help me out? But—"

"Hey! Who the fuck are you weirdoes?" Skye's voice booms in the quiet of the gymnasium. Hitomi gulps, this having been the first time she's run into Skye.

"Shit! It's the fuzz! We gotta split, home slices!" Kita grabs Hitomi's left arm and Emiko her right. Emiko throws down a smoke bomb, the three disappearing in the sudden loudness of the gym.

* * *

"Guys?!" Hitomi practically shrieks. They're on the roof now and it's around lunchtime.

"Hitomi, we know. But, we're the ones who looked stupid! _You _had on a visor." Emiko accuses.

Hitomi sits down against the chain link fence. Kita leans against it, looking down at the kids in the school's courtyard.

"We're missing lunch…." Emiko mumbles. Kita turns to her, a sloppy smile on her face.

"Look on the bright side, guys," Emiko and Hitomi look up at her, the former having a pissed-off expression. "At least Skye didn't catch us!"

"Yeah but we've got detention for the next month because of our breakout!" Emiko counters.

"And if she finds out it was us parading around in these costumes, she'll add another month to it!" Hitomi continued. Kita's mood deflated instantly and she slunk down to sit beside Hitomi.

"We need to get out of detention, guys. I've got a game next week! They need me!" Emiko started.

"But how? It's not like we can sneak into her office and—Guys, why are you making those faces? Guys?! Where are you going? Guys?! Guys?!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later found the three 'heroes' in front of Skye's private office in the 'secret' hallway on the third floor. Hitomi nervously shifts from foot to foot as Kita kneels, surveying the lock on the door.

"Looks locked up pretty tight, we need a key for this if we don't want to be noticed breaking in."

"A key?! Who has a key other than Skye and Hikaru?!"

"Well, the janitor cleans the office every day after school for at least twenty minutes. And Skye is always patrolling. It's like clockwork." Comes a new voice. The three turn around to see a tall girl with dual-colored hair.

"Minoru-san!" Kita smiled at the girl. Minoru just gave her a half-wave and walked closer.

"Like I said, janitor cleans the office for at least twenty minutes. Skye takes that twenty minutes right after school to patrol the hallways. After that, it takes her about five minutes to do a quick sweep back up to this floor." Minoru repeated with more detail.

Hitomi looked between Minoru and Kita. "Well, what're you thinking of doing, then?"

"Well, if we want those detentions to diminish by, I dunno, at least a week or so, we're gonna have to get in there, besides; she took something of mine that I'd like to get back." Minoru told them.

"Well, it's settled then! After school, we'll meet back here and do what we need to do!" Emiko told the group, two nodded in agreement while the other, Hitomi, shook her head, her body wracking with fear.

"Guys! She'll know! How do you know she doesn't have surveillance in the office or something? The principal could've bought it for her!" Hitomi told the three. Minoru thought for a moment.

"While that _is_ a possibility, I don't think it's very likely. But, you guys better not show up here in those crazy people costumes, I will not work with Action Baka and his mighty trio of justice." With that, Minoru walked away, hands in her sweater pocket.

"Oh great…" Hitomi whined. She really didn't want to go through with this plan.

'_We can't go through with this! It's so under-planned!' _

Reborn watched from afar, smirking. "It's almost like they're doing exactly what I want them to without me telling them too. Well, I'll just have to add a few things…"

The baby Hitman then left, the sadistic glee full of knowledge of things to come, taking over his features.

* * *

**So, hey! I'm back after a few weeks of being missing. I know I've been missed. Anyway, here's the latest chapter. I decided to upload it today in honor of Hitomi's birthday, which I mentioned in one of the chapters earlier. I think the fourth? I don't know right now. But, anyway, there will be a part 2 to this chapter, don't worry. I'm working on it now. I'm just going to be a little slower due to school and other activities. So, Review, Favorite, whatever! Bye!**


	13. Target 12: Super Second Mission

Target 12.5: The second mission

**It has been quite the time! But school! School is just being a pain! Then with all my energy drained due to school and Hurricane Sandy, it's a miracle I found my inspiration. But I have and I won't give up! This chapter is kind of short, but the next one will be longer! So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hitomi is now at her shoe locker, stuffing the spandex uniform into it when she's confronted by Reborn, who is once again dressed as Spider-man and hanging from the ceiling with Leon. He's carrying a rather large rolled up piece of poster.

"Hitomi, I have a job for you." He tells the girl, startling her.

"Reborn! Why?!" Hitomi all but yells at him, though Reborn isn't fazed by this.

He just unrolls the piece of poster and holds it out to Hitomi, pointing at various things. The words on the poster are written badly and Hitomi can barely make out what it says.

"The poster, stupid," Reborn whacks her with it, "Is the plan."

"Plan? Plan for what?" Hitomi was confused now. Reborn sighed, resisting the urge to smack her.

"Let me just tell you, otherwise we'll be here all day." He said. Hitomi nodded, gulping.

"I. Want you. To break. Into Collins' office." He said, his hand motions indicating just what he was saying.

"What?!" Hitomi gasped. She knew they were already doing that, but she didn't want to have to do it for Reborn.

"Well, you're in luck, little baby," Emiko's voice rounded the corner. Hitomi turned slightly to look at her best friend and Reborn looked up.

Emiko stood next to Minoru and Kita. "We're already gonna do that."

"That's excellent. Hitomi, you're going to claim Collins' office as your own, after all, all Mafia bosses need an office." Reborn told her, folding up the poster.

Hitomi squeaked and attempted to stop Reborn, but he was already gone. Minoru looked between Hitomi and the two girls on either side of her.

"Did he just….?" She couldn't even find the right words to say.

"No! NO!" Kita laughed in what seemed to be a nervous voice, "He didn't say anything important."

She winked at Hitomi before the group of four girls made their way back to the secret hallway.

* * *

Elsewhere, Reborn watched Hitomi and the others from one of his various hide-outs throughout the school. It was still five minutes until the bell actually rang for school to end. It looked like Minoru was being the leader from where Reborn sat. He clicked his tongue in distaste.

"No, no. Hitomi should be leading this little excursion. We'll have to get rid of her, won't we, Leon?" He addressed the small lizard, which smiled and moved, indicating he agreed.

Over with the girls, Minoru was giving out orders to everyone. Hitomi looked slightly shaken, as if she had just seen something terrible, Kita was bouncing on the balls of her feet and Emiko look slightly interested.

"And lastly, Hitomi will keep watch by the door, any questions?" Minoru asked the three. Emiko didn't seem to care, Kita was nodding eagerly and Hitomi was looking slightly pale.

"But, Minoru-senpai?" Hitomi spoke up, she could feel fear embedding itself into her voice and cleared her throat before continuing, "Are you sure this will work? I mean, are you sure that you're sure? I-If that makes sense…"

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't just do this because I wanted too. Remember, she took something of mine too. And I need it back." Minoru tried to reassure Hitomi.

"…Fine, I guess…" Hitomi mumbled her voice lost in the new loudness of the ringing bell. As if on cue, Skye emerged from the office, followed closely by Hikaru and at least three of the other disciplinary committee members.

"Do you think there are anymore in there?" Emiko asked, peeking around the corner once again.

Minoru shook her head, her bangs shifting from side to side. "Nah, Collins only has a few of the group leaders and Hikaru in there with her around this time, every other member has either started patrolling or is in the break-room downstairs."

Kita and Emiko nod, Hitomi shaking a little as Minoru looks around for the janitor. The janitor enters the deserted hallway from the other side and heads straight for the door, Minoru motioning Kita forward. Kita nods, readying herself for her part. She's oddly quiet, stilling herself and her breath. She then moves forward, sticking to the small shadows cast in the hallway. The three girls behind her watch as Kita passes by the old man and comes up behind him, quickly knocking him out.

"Guys!" Kita yells, moving to grab the old man.

Minoru looks back to Hitomi and Emiko, motioning them forward. Emiko follows without a second thought and Hitomi hesitantly follows.

"Help me with this guy," Kita says, "He's kind of heavy for an old man!"

Minoru helps Kita lean him against the wall and once the two are finished, Kita picks the keys up off of the floor. Hitomi, with nothing else to do at the moment, checks the time on her cellphone.

"Minoru-san?" Hitomi questions. When Minoru looks up, Hitomi continues. "How much time did you say we had?"

"I dunno, maybe ten minutes or something? How long has it been since Collins left the office?" Minoru shot back. Hitomi shrugged, stepping aside when Kita walked by.

"Well, who cares? All we have to do is get in there and get out." Emiko told her.

"That's right," Minoru continued. "And all you have to do, Hitomi, is stand guard."

"That sounds easy enough, I guess…. But…"

"What if Collins comes back is what you mean, huh?" Kita asked. Hitomi nodded quickly, agreeing with her.

"Don't worry, just signal us… like… making a noise or—I got it! Just making a bird noise!" Minoru said. Hitomi reluctantly agrees with her.

Reborn watches as the three girls enter the room, leaving Hitomi outside with the janitor. He sighs, shaking his head and moving from his hiding place.

"If you want things done right…"

* * *

The hallway was extremely quite this time, leaving Skye to walk around bored and very agitated, searching for a rule breaker. Hikaru follows behind her, clipboard in hand and lazily looks around.

"Do you see anyone, Hikaru?" Skye asks.

"No, Skye-san. There's nobody in the hallway and if they are, as you've seen, they all have passes." Hikaru promptly answers much to Skye's disappointment.

"Well, alright… let's head back to the office then…" Skye says, disappointment clearly shown in her voice.

"Right." Hikaru replies just as the two round another corner.

Elsewhere, Emiko rested her arms on the windowsill and looks out the open window, which was overlooking the baseball field. Kita is over by the tall and extremely filled bookshelf for something of use while Minoru checks the desk. The only sound besides breathing that can be heard is the rustling of papers on the desk.

"Did you guys find anything?" Emiko asks. Kita shakes her head as if Emiko can see her and Minoru responds similarly.

"It's like she keeps everything—records and confiscated items in a totally different room or place! There's nothing up here but rejection and approval forms!" Minoru practically cries.

Emiko turns around, looking at the girl. "What do you mean? There are no keys or info on us or anything?"

Kita and Emiko approach the desk and Minoru backs away from it to show them that there's nothing on it. Emiko groans and Kita rolls her eyes.

"You're right; all that's up here is what you said and… some rather _large_ file. But whose file is it?"

"Aw, who cares? It's got nothing to do with us." Emiko waved off the thought of the file. Kita shrugged.

"Well, let's go tell Hitomi-chan that there's no way out of detention." Kita mumbled.

Minoru stays by the desk, shuffling around papers, even knocking some off the desk.

"Dammit. I have to find a clue…"

At this moment, Hitomi is currently being confronted by Reborn. She kneels on the ground in front of the baby Hitman, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Reborn rolls his eyes at this.

"I told you that you needed to claim this office in the name of the Vongola." He repeats. Hitomi frowns, looking at anything but Reborn.

"B-But—But this is Collins-san's office! I just can't take something of someone's! Besides! She'd beat the crap outta me! I don't want—"

"Hey, you! Isn't that…? So it is! Sawada! What're you doing?! And—and the janitor! What the fuck are you doing?!" Skye practically screeches down the hallway.

"HIIIEEEE?!"


	14. Target 13: Sawada vs Collins!

Target 13: Sawada Hitomi vs. Collins Skye?!

**I do not claim ownership of Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. The plot and the original characters belong to me. Enjoy! Also, check out the blog!**

* * *

**Last time, on Katekyo Hitman Reborn Next Generation!**

"_Hey, you! Isn't that…? So it is! Sawada! What're you doing?! And—and the janitor! What the fuck are you doing?!" Collins practically screeches down the hallway. _

"_HIIIEEEE?!"_

* * *

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Collins yelled once again. Hitomi screamed in shock, drawing the attention of the janitor and the three girls in the room, Emiko and Kita running out of the room to see what was going on. Rushing past them is the janitor, who is more afraid of the menacing aura radiating from Collins than losing his job.

"Ah! It's Collins!" Kita yells.

"Shit, she's back early. What now?" Emiko glares.

"Simple!" Minoru whispers from the door. "Fight her! Just hold her off for a little bit and I'll try to find something."

"Like what?! Clearly whatever you were looking for and what we were looking for isn't in there! Why would you need more time?!" Kita asks her.

"Just give me some time, okay?! Like… 5 minutes!" Minoru promptly ends the conversation by retreating further into the room.

Kita turns, moving to tell Emiko and Hitomi of the plan when she notices that Emiko is already advancing on Collins with her Tonfa in hand. Kita sighs, rolling her eyes and summons the little bit of flames that she can and her Chakrams drop out of her storage box.

"Kita-san," Hitomi calls to the older girl. "You can't use those, you'll get in trouble!"

"I have to, Minoru needs more time and—"

"Hitomi needs to secure our new base." Reborn finishes. He's now standing on top of the janitor's cart.

"You're still on that?! I told you that I wasn't going to do that!" Hitomi tells him, shaking her head and making wild hand motions.

"I don't care if you don't want to do it, Unlucky Thirteen; you're going to do it because it's a part of your training." Reborn tells her. "Now do it before I shoot you."

Before Hitomi can answer, Emiko is thrown back against Kita, effectively knocking the silvernette out. Hitomi gasps, rushing over to the two only for Collins to advance on them, Hikaru following behind her.

"See? Now she's gone and hurt Emiko. Now you've got to do something." Reborn tells her.

But Kita is already up and trying to fight Collins and failing badly. Hitomi watches with sad eyes. Collins is merciless against Kita, practically beating her with the blunt metal end of her staff. Kita can barely block against her, as her Chakrams aren't responding well to the on right slaughter of Collins' weapon.

"It's the only way, Hitomi. If you claim the office as your own, Collins will leave you alone."

Hitomi looks back at Emiko who is lying on the ground looking rather beaten up. She then glances to Kita who is suffering the same fate.

"But… even if I wanted to, how could I? I'm not strong enough!" Hitomi asks. Reborn smirks, letting Leon crawl down his arm.

Kita is thrown back and Collins looks to Hitomi, a murderous intent surrounding her. She's breathing heavily and advances on the younger girl. Hitomi squeaks, trying to move back only to bump into Emiko's unconscious body. Collins is preparing to bring her staff down onto Hitomi who is trying to cover herself with her arms; Reborn watches her and with a roll of his eyes pulls out his pistol.

"No! No! I—I…! _No!_" Hitomi bursts into flames, startling Collins, Hikaru and Reborn. "I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!"

Inside the office, Minoru is still looking around, oblivious to what's going on outside. That is, until she hears the loud screaming of Hitomi.

"Shit, she must've broken through… I knew I should've chosen that Sasagawa girl, she's almost as crazy as those three…" Minoru jumps up, running to the door.

Reborn steps back in surprise, wondering just how Hitomi entered dying will mode without him shooting her. The now half-nude girl stands, advancing on Collins who is uncertain of what just happened. But the flaming girl continues, even when Collins starts thrusting her staff at her and yelling things about detention.

Hitomi doesn't seem bothered by this and begins throwing fast punches at Collins, who dodges them with some effort. Oddly, Collins is the only one talking now, Hitomi is completely silent.

'_What has happened to her….?' _Reborn wonders, watching the fight.

"Stripping in the hallways too? What the hell is wrong with you, Sawada?! I'm gonna kill you!" Collins yells at her once again, throwing a punch only to have Hitomi catch it, tossing the blonde backwards.

Collins manages to right herself with a quick flip, getting into a low stance before charging at Hitomi once again. Collins manages one hit in, quickly jabbing Hitomi in the stomach and making her spit up blood. After this one hit, neither of the two manage in another hit, making it look like they're dancing instead of fighting. Minoru watches Hitomi from the door. She looks down at Reborn and sighs loudly.

"Reborn?! What the hell is wrong with her?" She asks the small Hitman. Reborn doesn't seem fazed by Minoru's sudden change in attitude.

"I've never seen someone who is untrained burst into Dying Will flames without the help of the bullets or pills. But the flames aren't like Tsuna's, they're different…"

"Yeah, I can see that. Look, you already know how unstable her powers are, if you don't stop her, I will." Minoru told him.

Reborn sighed, looking at Hitomi who was currently beating and very harshly beating Collins, making the blonde also draw blood. He looks back to Minoru, a question forming in his mind.

"Do you think it's _'that'_?" He watches her expression change to one of horror.

"No way, it's not dark enough. It's still pretty orange, yeah? No way can she be developing _'that'_, Reborn. _'That'_ hasn't been around for a long time; no way would it surface up now."

"You may be right, but we still have to stop her, look, they're both bleeding." Reborn stated, pointing at the two.

Collins had managed to regain her footing and was pushing Hitomi back, Collins' Bō staff in its second form. Hitomi's body was still ablaze with the Dying Will flames, the only difference between the two was how bad they looked. Collins was worse off, having cuts on her face, uniform and legs. Blood from either her or Hitomi was splattered on both of their bodies and frankly, Minoru was worried.

Hitomi put half her weight onto the staff, trying to break it but this was to no avail, as Collins was able to grip the staff better, tossing her onto her back. Collins rushed forward, moving to stab Hitomi in the stomach only for Hitomi to roll out of the way and get back up with a sweeping kick. Collins growled, obviously she was getting tired, Reborn and Minoru could see that she was panting. But Hitomi looked like she could go for a few more rounds.

Collins managed to wrap the chain that linked the two pieces of wood together around Hitomi, only for Hitomi to snap it with her hands. Collins jumped back in surprise, wondering just how strong Hitomi was.

"Do you think Collins is against killing?" Minoru asked, worry laced within her voice.

"I don't know; there's barely any information on her anywhere. Even I couldn't find anything. But we've got to stop this fight. Emiko," Reborn called to the female who was regaining consciousness.

"Wha…?" Emiko groaned, rubbing her head. "What's going on—Hitomi! What's wrong with Hitomi!? Why is she on fire?!"

"Calm down, we'll explain later, right now, we need to calm both her and Collins down. Can you do that?" Reborn addressed both her and Hikaru who had finally been able to get over to the group.

"While you guys do that, I'll take Watanabe to the infirmary." Minoru moved to pick up Kita bridal style. She turns back to the three before leaving, "Make sure this fight doesn't leave this hallway."

Emiko and Hikaru nodded, turning to Reborn. Emiko readies herself with her Tonfa. Hikaru frowns but removes the bandages on her legs only to wrap them around her hands. The two share a glance.

"Look, I know how Skye-san fights, meaning all of her weak points, I'll take her on and you can take on Sawada, alright?" Hikaru explains. Emiko nods, smirking.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Now, we need to find a way to separate—wait, I've got an idea."

* * *

**10 Minutes Earlier**

Kamiko locked her shoe locker, put on her shoes and left, grabbing the stupid wooden sword before making her way to the stupid dojo located off school grounds. It would be at least twenty minutes before she could actually reach it, considering it was in the opposite direction, meaning that she would have to cross the campus.

"Damn it. I hate going to this stupid dojo… Why do I still go do this, man?" Kamiko wondered aloud.

She looked up to the clouds, as if they would give her the answer. She sighed.

"Oh yeah, all because of that man."

"Oi! Kamiko-chan!" Katsumi called to her. Kamiko turned, only to have the boxer slam into her, knocking them both on the ground.

"Katsumi-chan! What the hell?! You don't just go running into people like that!" Kamiko scolded.

"Sorry, sorry." Katsumi smiles, noticing Kamiko's wooden sword. "So you're still going to practice, eh?"

"Unfortunately. Dad says I can't quit because he already paid for it." Kamiko said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hm, sounds like an extreme predicament, doesn't it? But anyway, you need to find a new place for your skateboards! Mom is getting extremely angry about tripping over them every time she goes into the shed!" Katsumi told her.

Kamiko blushed, ducking her head. "Sorry, but it's not like I can bring them back to my house! Tou-san would go nuts. You know he doesn't like anything with wheels that 'delinquent herbivores' use." Kamiko shivered.

"Maybe Hitomi-chan can take them, because mom wants them out today—pronto, to the extreme." Katsumi tells her.

Kamiko nods, "Alright, I'll go ask her then, do you know where she would be?"

Katsumi shook her head, her sliver hair shifting from side to side. "Nope, last time I saw her was this afternoon. She was being extreme!"

"What do you mean by 'extreme', exactly Katsumi-chan?" Kamiko wondered just what Katsumi meant by extreme, sometimes Katsumi over-exaggerated things.

"Well, didn't you see? She, Emiko and that girl she's been hanging out with—they were going around and helping people dressed as the _Super Action Baka Baka-Baka Squad _to the extreme_._ You sure you didn't see it?"

"No, no. I saw it—I'm just wondering how you knew it was them." Kamiko didn't even know that it was them, considering she only saw a glimpse of them.

"Well, duh! Emiko and that girl didn't have helmets—Emiko had some extremely dumb hat—and Hitomi's voice wasn't disguised. Besides, I just saw them with Minoru; I think they were talking about Collins' office for some extremely odd reason. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, they could be at her office. You should extremely go there now, considering that your dojo is closed for extreme renovations!" Katsumi explained, picking up Kamiko's phone which had just recently vibrated.

"Seriously, I wonder who did it this time…." Kamiko stood, holding her hand out for Katsumi.

"New renovations are common in that place?" Katsumi asked. Kamiko nodded, picking up her wooden sword.

"Yup, it's more like a contest—see who can break the new dojo first. I've done it by accident at least six times. Anyway, I'm gonna go see Hitomi."

"Well, I've gotta get to practice! See you later, Kamiko-chan!" Katsumi waved, running in the opposite direction.

"Alright, well let's go see Hitomi, then…"

* * *

**Present**

"Why didn't that work?!" Emiko yelled, sticking half her body out the window. Hikaru shook her head from her place next to Emiko.

She and Hikaru were still inside the school but Hitomi and Collins had fallen out of the broken window, both landing on their feet. Hikaru panicked, Collins was getting out of control and so was Hitomi, according to Reborn.

"Skye-san might actually pull out the guns…"

"Guns?! You mean to tell me that crazy bitch brings guns to school?" Emiko yelled at Hikaru.

"Don't worry, Emiko, normal bullets can't harm Hitomi when she's in this state, if they could, my bullets would've pierced her skin by now, I've shot at least seven of them at her and she hasn't even flinched. Look, around her feet." Reborn pointed a little finger at the ground around Hitomi's feet.

Emiko noted that there were indeed seven dented bullets on the ground. Hikaru gasped, clearly shocked, and either from the bullet not piercing Hitomi's skin or from Reborn being able to speak and shoot bullets, was unknown to her.

"So what do we—Look! It's Kamiko and she's walking right into—"

* * *

It had taken Kamiko some time to actually get some info on where Collins' office was located, but she finally managed to get it out of Minoru, who she happened across when she was taking Kita to the infirmary. Minoru hadn't said much other than go to the third floor of the old school building.

That required some walking on Kamiko's part, considering she was just about as far away from the old school building as you could get without leaving the campus. She sighed loudly, mumbling under her breath and continuing on her trek to the old school building.

"This motherfucking school…" Kamiko cursed.

Within a span of a least five more minutes, she managed to make it to the outside of the older school building. Kamiko sighed in relief, hitching her sword up over her shoulder. She was content, at least until she was almost killed by two female students falling from a window.

Kamiko's quick reflexes had her doing a backflip out of the way.

"What the actual _fuck_ is going on?!" Kamiko yelled, eyeing the two familiar bodies.

"Kamiko! Oi, Kamiko!" Emiko yelled from up on the third floor.

Kamiko looked up, just barely managing to once again get out of being dragged into the fight. She noticed Emiko standing on the third floor next to the green-haired assistant. Also, she noted, a little baby dressed in what looked to be a suit stood on the windowsill of the broken window.

"Emiko! What's going on?!" Kamiko yelled back.

"Never mind that! Just—just find a way to stop those two before the fight gets even worse!" Emiko yelled back.

Kamiko sighed, looking back to Hitomi and Collins, her sigh turning into a shocked gasp. Hitomi and Collins were really going at it, blood having been drawn and everything. Kamiko didn't actually know what she could do but she would try something. They were getting closer, Collins having separated herself from Hitomi a little bit.

Kamiko readied herself, drawing the sword. "Now if only I could remember what… Oh, that's what that man said. I've got to slow them down."

Kamiko rushed forward, getting in between the two, who seemed to have gotten at slower, at least to Kamiko they did. Emiko and Hikaru watched with wide eyes, wondering just what happened. Reborn smirked, already knowing something like this would happen.

"Watch carefully you two, she's about to put both of them down." Reborn spoke.

And what he said was true, Hitomi was knocked down first by the blur called Kamiko. Hitomi was knocked backwards, flying and hitting the trashcan while Collins hit the school building, making a rather large dent in it. Kamiko stood upright, wooden sword in hand and breathed slowly.

"So that's why they call her the 'Mach Speed Mare'... She's so fast- I didn't even see her move!" Hikaru gaped in awe.

"What the fuck just happened?" She asked herself.

Reborn jumped from the window, eliciting a sharp noise from Emiko and Hikaru. He landed on top of Kamiko's head and patted the girl on the head.

"There's much to explain, Kamiko. But first, we'll have to get someone to come and get these two." Reborn stated.

* * *

**Wow! What action! Well, I tried my best with the action, because I've never written a fight seen before. I just hope you enjoyed it. It was hard, but I liked writing it. Gasp! And what's that? A return from Kamiko, who we haven't seen in a while! Will she become important? And just who is 'that man' she was talking about? And just how did she manage to stop the raging Hitomi and the crazy disciplinary committee head? These questions and more may or may not be answered in the next chapter! :D So, anyway, Review I guess! Bye!**


	15. Target 14: Illegitimate Explainations

Target 14: Illegitimate Explanations.

**Last time on Katekyo Hitman Reborn Next Generation!**

_Reborn jumped from the window, eliciting a sharp noise from Emiko and Hikaru. He landed on top of Kamiko's head and patted the girl on the head._

"_There's much to explain, Kamiko. But first, we'll have to get someone to come and get these two." Reborn stated._

* * *

Due to Nami-chuu's rather large accidents, thanks to the disciplinary committee, the students were never sent to the infirmary, rather they were sent straight to the hospital, meaning the school had no nurse. This made it easy for everyone to stay in the infirmary without raising any questions. Hitomi and Kita were laid in beds next to each other by Minoru. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto stood or sat in various places in the rather large infirmary. Kamiko, Emiko, Reborn and Minoru were also strewn about the room. The only people missing were Collins and Hikaru, Hikaru opting to take Collins home after her father pulled up screaming about how he was going to take her to practice.

"Well, Hikaru said she wouldn't say anything about this to Collins. Said she'd make up a story or somethin'." Emiko told the group. Reborn nodded, not having been around when Emiko went to talk to Hikaru.

"But what exactly happened, you never really explained." Tsuna spoke up, all eyes turning to him, "I mean, why is Hitomi all bloody?"

"That, I don't know, we were inside the office—Kita, Minoru and I." Emiko answered him.

"It was like nothing I'd seen. This predicament has even _me_ baffled. She just… _burst_ into flames. They were Dying Will flames, but they weren't _normal_ Dying Will flames." Reborn spoke.

"What do you mean? Like they weren't sky flames or—"

"No," Reborn cut Gokudera off, "They were Dying Will flames—sky flames, they just appeared though, she hasn't been trained enough for the flames to just appear and I didn't even get the chance to shoot her."

"That's…" Tsuna began, but even he couldn't finish.

"Well we can't do anything about it now, Hitomi's unconscious and she probably won't remember it when she wakes up, in my opinion, I think we should just wait and see if it happens again, but for now we shouldn't mention it to her." Yamamoto spoke up.

"I guess you're right, Yamamoto. But, there's just one thing I'm curious about…" Tsuna began ominously.

"What's that?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Who is that girl?!" Tsuna pointed at Minoru. The attention of the room shifts to Minoru, who rocks on the balls of her feet anxiously.

"Me? Oh, I'm no one important. But, my name isn't Minoru like you've been thinking, Emiko and Kita." Minoru addresses the two girls.

"Then who are you?" The now conscious Kita asks.

"My name? It's Teru." Teru smiled.

"But Teru is a boy's name! And I thought 'Minoru' was your last name!" Emiko accuses.

"So is Minoru, Emiko, but I thought I made it obvious that 'Minoru' was her first name. So, does that mean you're secretly a boy or something?" Kita asks.

Teru shakes her head, "No, I'm fully female. My mom was just confused by names; she's only half Japanese and lived in America all her life."

"So why do you know about what's going on, from what Emiko told us, you were just in this thing to get something back." Gokudera asked.

"Oh, yeah, that. I was looking for my bugs. Collins took them because she found me trying to kill some kids." Teru shrugged. This drew a shocked gasp from Tsuna and Kamiko.

"Kill?! You're a killer?!" Kamiko and Emiko comically clung to each other, moving away from Teru.

Teru only smiled, "Not really, they don't listen to me well, and I mean I'm only infected with a little over 100 diseases. Unlike my dad."

"Your dad?" Gokudera questioned. Reborn smirked.

"You didn't know Gokudera? Old Shamal has a kid. But, she's not really a kid, Teru's in her twenties." Reborn stated, shocking the adults in the room.

"It's nice to meet you, Vongola, my name is Teru Shamal."

* * *

"I can't believe Shamal has a kid—a grown kid at that!" Tsuna exclaimed from his place on the couch.

The large group had migrated back to Hitomi's house after Hitomi regained consciousness. Teru sat in her own chair, Emiko, Kamiko, Kita and Hitomi far away from her. Yamamoto smiled at their childishness and Gokudera growled, smoking a cigarette by the window.

"Well it's not that hard to believe, Shamal had to be appealing to _someone_… And if you look at her like this," Solana turned herself upside down on the couch, "She looks slightly like Shamal."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Hitomi exclaimed, only to be ignored by everyone except her guardians.

"But does she act like Shamal is the question." Yamamoto speaks. The young girls look at the Rain guardian in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kita asks him. Yamamoto smiles before beginning to speak, only to be cut off by Tsuna.

"Yamamoto means that Shamal acts like a player. He's always hitting on females." Tsuna explains.

"Well, then Teru-san could definitely be this Shamal guy's daughter. Because if this Shamal were to be a female, they would be practically the same person, because Teru-san likes to hit on guys a lot." Kita explained.

"But the thing is, Shamal claims that Teru isn't his daughter. She's even got his immunity to the diseases; remember when she said she was infected with a little over 100 different diseases? Those diseases that Teru has are mostly hereditary. And the bugs—they're mosquitoes, are probably drawn to her because of Shamal." Reborn explains.

"Yup, and I've been working freelance in an attempt to find him—he's disappeared somewhere. But when I find that man, he's dead!" Teru's demeanor changed.

"Well, what did he do, Teru-san?" Hitomi spoke up.

"He's the reason why my mom is so depressed all the time! She's in the clinic because of him and I'm living on my own! I can't even pay the rent!" Teru complained.

"Well, if you want, Teru-san… You can stay with me!" Kamiko spoke up.

"What?! That's crazy!" Hitomi practically screamed. Emiko and Kita nodded along.

"You're right, Hitomi. That is crazy. Hibari won't tolerate that." Reborn told her.

"Oh… yeah that's right, my parents are back…"

"Teru, you can stay here with Hitomi." Reborn decided.

"No! Reborn! I don't want some crazy assassin with bugs to stay here! Mom! Dad! Do something!" Hitomi yelled for her parents.

"Well… it's already been decided, Hitomi. Teru's staying here…" Solana told her.

"Hey! I know what, I'm pretty good with medical stuff, and I can help you with that!" Teru told them.

"That's great! See Hitomi? You've even got someone to take care of you!" Solana clapped.

"Um, no." Teru spoke up, "I only treat men."

"She's just like a female Shamal!" Gokudera and Tsuna yelled.

* * *

After settling things with Teru, Teru left, saying she needed to 'transfer' out of Nami-chuu. Hitomi, Kita, Emiko and Kamiko were all spread about the living room, which was empty except for them and Reborn.

"So, what exactly was going on over there—Hitomi, you guys were practically—"Kamiko was cut off by Emiko throwing a pillow at her.

Hitomi glanced over at the two, confused. "What? Practically what? I don't remember a thing, guys. What happened?" Hitomi asked.

Kita and Emiko laughed nervously, Emiko jabbing Kamiko in the stomach with her elbow.

"Nothing, Hitomi-chan, nothing at all~!" Kamiko coughed out. She glared at Emiko who put on an innocent face.

"So," Kamiko once again started, "What's with the talking baby? And you suddenly getting popular with people and going around dressed as cartoon characters?!"

Hitomi paled and Kita gulped, Emiko and Reborn seemed to be the only calm ones out of the group. Reborn sighed, knowing that Kamiko would ask about this sooner or later.

"Well, you're in luck, Kamiko. Because we're going to explain all of this to you, aren't we, Hitomi?" Reborn directed his glare at Hitomi who yelped in panic.

"No! I'm not explaining anything! I don't even want to be involved in whatever this is!" Hitomi held her arms up in surrender.

Kita laughed, "It's the game we're playing! It's called 'mafia'! It's really fun!"

"A game? Called mafia?" Kamiko looked skeptical to accept this.

"Yeah," Emiko agreed, "See, the object of the game is to protect Hitomi—you know, become like a mafia family. So we have to fight people sometimes."

"But it's not a game!" Hitomi tried to tell them, but Reborn silenced her.

"Yes, that's exactly the point, Kamiko." Reborn agreed with the two girls.

"So we have to protect Hitomi, yeah? She's like, the boss or something?" Kamiko asked. Emiko and Kita nodded at this.

"Yeah, so we have to get stronger for Hitomi because that slaughter in the hallway was less than perfect…" Emiko mumbled.

"Well, I'm sure it won't be that hard, yeah? We protect Hitomi all the time! Just now we'll have to actually fight! I'm in!" Kamiko agreed.

"Ack! Why was it so easy to convince her to do this?!" Hitomi screamed.

"Calm down, I was going to recruit her anyway." Reborn smacked Hitomi with his foot. The two begin a one-sided argument while the three girls watch.

"He's very violent isn't he?" Kamiko whispers to Kita. Kita nods in agreement.

"Yeah, he is. But he's supposed to be like that—he's Hitomi's home tutor." Kita whispered back.

"Home tutor?!" Emiko yells, "But he's just a baby!"

"I'm not just a baby, I'm older than this. And the real me is really, really cool." Reborn tells the girls.

"The real you?! What do you mean 'the real you'?!" Hitomi yells at him.

"I mean I'm not really a baby, but that doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that today is Friday, meaning that tomorrow is Saturday." Reborn told her.

"And Sunday comes afterwards. Who cares?" Emiko chimed in sarcastically.

"It means tomorrow we're gonna do some training." Reborn smirked viciously. "So be ready, and don't eat breakfast."

"W-What do you mean 'don't eat breakfast'?! What're you going to do?!" Hitomi asks him, but Reborn was already gone.

"He's always disappearing somewhere!" Hitomi yells. Kamiko shrugs.

"I wonder what we're 'training' for." Emiko wonders aloud.

"Maybe it's something super-secret. But, do you really think we shouldn't eat tomorrow?" Kita asks. Kamiko shakes her head and Emiko nods hers.

"I think eating would just upset our stomachs or something. If we're doing this early in the morning, wouldn't it be bad to eat right before you exercise—er _train_?" Kamiko explained.

"Well, now that I see your point, I don't think we should eat, yeah, Hitomi?" Emiko looks to the brunette.

"Don't ask me! This is the first time he's ever talked about this! But it's not like you guys have to actually listen to him!" Hitomi said.

"Well, I think it would still be good for us not to eat in the morning, yeah?" Kita points out.

"Well, I guess I can agree with you, um…" Kamiko trailed.

"Ack! That's right; you guys don't really know each other. Um, Kita-san, this is Kamiko-chan. Kamiko-chan, this is Kita-san." Hitomi and Emiko watched the two girls shake hands.

"So, now that we've got that out of the way, what do we do now?" Emiko asked.

"Well, it is kind of late…." Hitomi trailed, looking over to the clock that rested below the TV situated above the mantle.

"Wow! You're right, I've gotta get home!" Kita yelped, standing quickly. "Bye, guys! I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that, the curly haired girl left the room, letting herself out of the house. Hitomi looked over to Kamiko who had spread herself along the length of the couch. Emiko still lay on the floor, toying with the remote.

"So, Hitomi, you never really explained anything—and what's with that baby? And what about the mafia game?" Kamiko asked.

"We'll get to that later, more importantly, Kamiko," Emiko rolled over, looking at the girl on the couch instead of the loud TV. "What the fuck was up with that thing you did? It was like… you got all fast and then did whatever you did with that wooden sword."

"What? What did she do?" Hitomi asked, clueless. Emiko waved her off, showing that it wasn't really important.

"I dunno, just something your dad taught me. In my mind, I just slowed them down, and then I guess I got faster—they don't call 'Mach Speed Mare' for nothin', ya know. Oh! And that reminds me! Hitomi," Kamiko turned to Hitomi, "Oh, dearest cousin of mine, would you _so_ kindly allow me to stash my skating equipment here—you know how my parents are about skating. And Katsumi-chan said she can't keep it at her house anymore."

Hitomi sat back against the couch, moving out the way as Kamiko began poking her with her pale feet. The coal-haired girl smiled innocently and Hitomi sighed, running a hand through her hair. She nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to say no.

"Fine, I guess, but you've gotta bring it all here, we can put it in the spare room or something." Hitomi waved it off.

"Wait," Emiko spoke up, crawling closer to the two cousins, "Something _my_ dad taught you?"

Kamiko nodded, moving to flick Emiko on the forehead. "I use that little technique when I'm skating, really helps."

"Hm…" Emiko seemed to take this into consideration before turning to Hitomi. "So what does this mean?"

"How should I know? I'm just about as new to this as you are—not that I'm accepting it or anything!" Hitomi waved her arms in mock-surrender.

"Well, let's not dwell on it, yeah? So now you gotta tell me more about just what you've been keeping secret these past few weeks!" Kamiko yanks on both of their hair.

"Ack! Kamiko-chan! Stop! We'll tell you!" Hitomi cries while Emiko slaps Kamiko's hand. Kamiko reluctantly stops and sits upright, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"So spill, then."

"Well," Hitomi recalls, "It all started the day my dad came home…"

* * *

"So what do you think?" Tsuna asks the man. He shrugs, not knowing what to say.

"This is more your forte, ne, Tsuna? After all, you achieved the Ultimate Hyper Dying Will form and I, on the other hand, have not. But, I'll give you my input as best I can." The man replies.

"Well, alright, I'll accept what I can get…" Tsuna sighs loudly, ruffling his own hair as he collapses into the waiting chair.

"So you said she just went into Dying Will mode, Reborn?" At Reborn's nod, the man continues, "Well, how did it look? Was it like the Ultimate form? Did she look like she had control?"

"Well," Reborn's squeaky voice sounded from where he sat, "She didn't speak—not a word, I thought that was at least strange. She seemed calm. Almost as if it was a mix between Hyper and Regular Dying Will… Maybe it was just an off chance."

"So you're saying that if Tsuna—or anyone who has Dying Will Mode potential, for that matter, were to be pushed into a corner like you claim Hitomi was, they would be able to enter that state?" The man asked.

"Maybe," Tsuna spoke before Reborn could, "Maybe it was a last chance survival thing—after all, the girls did say that Hitomi was extremely afraid of that Collins girl."

"That could be true." Reborn spoke, "But, like we established earlier, we just need to continue watching her. And that means we've got to start training her."

"Training?!" Tsuna almost panicked, the man's presence having faded from the room. "What?! There's no danger at this moment! Hitomi hasn't even found all her guardians!"

"So? She needs training and so do those girls, Dame-Tsuna. After all, she is my student now; I can do as I please." Reborn told him before kicking Tsuna in the back of the head. "And don't cut me off again."

As Reborn began to walk away, the faint sounds of Tsuna's painful yelps filled his ears. "I'm going to need some help, huh, Leon? And I think I know _just_ who to call…"

* * *

**Wow! Two chapters in one day! What is this? This is crazy! And it's only because my motivation has returned and I didn't have school today! Woo! So this was a semi-serious chapter, I think. And just who was that man? And who is Reborn going to call? Oh no! Things are happening! Review!**


	16. Target 15

Target 15: Training? Upgrading? Or just flippin the heck out?

**Last time on Katekyo Hitman Reborn Next Generation!**

"_Training?!" Tsuna almost panicked, the man's presence having faded from the room. "What?! There's no danger at this moment! Hitomi hasn't even found all her guardians!" _

"_So? She needs training and so do those girls, Dame-Tsuna. After all, she is my student now; I can do as I please." Reborn told him before kicking Tsuna in the back of the head. "And don't cut me off again."_

_As Reborn began to walk away, the faint sounds of Tsuna's painful yelps filled his ears. "I'm going to need some help, huh, Leon? And I think I know just who to call…"_

* * *

Hitomi was painfully awakened the next morning by Reborn and a rather large green hammer with a weird smiling face on it. She yelped, dashing away from the bed and towards the window. Hitomi pressed herself up against the glass of the window, panting heavily and feeling scared.

"Get dressed, stupid. We have training today!" Reborn told her. Hitomi sighed, falling out of her awkward position on the windowsill.

"Fine…" She mumbled through the slight pain, still tired and feeling rather agreeable.

Reborn turned, leaving Hitomi to get dressed as he headed down stairs to the noisy kitchen. Upon arriving in said noisy kitchen, Reborn was greeted with yelling from Gokudera and Ryohei, laughing from Dino and Yamamoto, Tsuna trying to calm everyone down and quiet talking from Chrome and Solana. Emiko sat in one of the chairs next to Kamiko, both girls resisting the urge to eat the food from off of their parents' plates. Lucia giggled, playing with the Natsu, Uri and Jirou on the floor.

"Augh! God!" Emiko slammed her head on the table, drawing everyone's attention to her and Kamiko, making the latter blush and the former want to scream.

"Hitomi! Hurry up, oh my god if you don't I'm gonna come up there and beat you with your own hair!" Emiko yelled up the stairs, surprising everyone.

Hitomi's signature scream was heard from the top of the stairs as she went tumbling down the stairs, landing right in front of the kitchen threshold. She groaned, her face still planted on the ground. Lucia laughed, making everyone else snicker behind their hands.

"Are you alright, Hitomi?" Solana asked first.

"Yeah, but I don't need death threats!" The brown haired girl glared at her best friend. She came into the kitchen, plopping down on the chair next to Emiko.

"I don't care what you don't need because I know what I need—food! And I can't get any until we're done with this stupid training thing!" Emiko growled at her.

"Someone's feeling PMS-y~!" Kamiko sang, ducking out of the way when Emiko aimed a Tonfa at her.

"Well, now we know that Emiko can't function right without food." Kita said from the doorway.

"Hey there, Kita-san." Hitomi mumbled.

"Why're you so chipper this morning?" Emiko asked the question they'd all be wondering.

"Because! I had a big dinner last night so I'm not hungry! My mom said it's important for you to eat a good dinner if you're doing exercise in the morning! But," She turned to Reborn who rested on the counter, "Are we doing like fighting and stuff? Because Collins broke my Chakrams yesterday, now I gotta use this stupid trident thingy. People kept asking me if I was gonna give them sushi or something!"

"It seems like everyone just skipped over the fact that the door was locked and Kita got in here…" Kamiko mumbled to Emiko who nodded in agreement.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard even without a weapon." Reborn stated after sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, I broke my sword yesterday too, and I don't have any money!" Kamiko complained.

"That thing was made of wood, you're fine." Emiko waved her off.

"Hm, two of you are down weapons, what to do…?" Reborn seemed to ponder this for a few moments, already having known about this.

"He doesn't care, he'll just make us do whatever it is without the weapons—I don't even have a weapon! I'm just over here stripping my clothes off and making people want to extinguish me with a fire extinguisher!" Hitomi complained. Emiko laughed, as did the rest of the rooms occupants.

"Someone tried to put you out with an extinguisher?" Tsuna asked through his chuckles.

"Yes! It was Ryota! He was all like 'Oh, I thought you were dying or something'. And I was all like 'Thanks, asshole!' And then he tripped me! He _tripped_ me!" Hitomi fumed.

"Pssh, Hitomi when you tell stories, you make the voices all wrong, Ryota's voice is supposed to be high, as we all know, his balls haven't dropped yet so he's gotta go around with his li'l posse protecting him." Emiko explained. While Kamiko and Kita giggled almost silently, Hitomi groaned, banging her head on the table once more.

"Well," Reborn continued, as if he hadn't heard their little conversation, "How about we start the training then?"

"Fine…" Hitomi mumbled, pulling herself into a standing position as Reborn made his way across the kitchen to stand on Emiko's head, much to her dismay.

* * *

Almost thirty minutes later found the four girls and the baby standing in front of the Namimori park entrance. People of all ages frolicked in the park, doing various things and Hitomi hated all of them at that moment. They were free to spend their Saturday doing whatever they wanted and she had to be stuck with Reborn doing whatever he had in store for them.

"C'mon now, they're waiting." Reborn kicked Hitomi in the back of the head, causing her to scream and fall over, landing face first on the ground. Much to Kita's surprise, nobody even cast them a second glance. Emiko snickered, helping Hitomi up and following the baby while keeping a safe distance behind him.

"So, who are 'they'?" Kita asked. Kamiko shrugged as if Kita addressed her with the question.

"They work for Tsuna" Reborn replied curtly.

Kamiko rolled along next to Kita, trying not to pass the other girls. She turned to look at Hitomi.

"Do you know who he's talking about?" Kamiko whispered to her cousin, although she was pretty sure everyone in the group heard her.

Hitomi shrugged, wondering that much herself. She didn't really know who her father dealt with, as he was always gone and she had originally thought he just owned some fancy Italian company. Emiko did the same when Kamiko turned to her. The silvernette looked ahead, noticing that they had passed by the more populated part of the park fairly quickly.

"Well, whoever it is must be pretty important. And probably here to help us train, yeah?" Emiko concluded.

Before anyone else could speak, Reborn stopped walking and Hitomi tripped, trying to stop herself from running Reborn over. She landed next to him with Emiko in her grasp, Hitomi having tried to grab her to stop. Kamiko curved her board sideways, trying to avoid a collision with the two girls but ended up flying a few feet in front of the Hitomi, Emiko and Reborn. Kita just giggled, watching the spectacle.

"You guys all suck at stopping." Kita commented.

"We're here." Reborn stated.

Emiko sat up, looking around. "There's nothing here! Nothing but trees and grass and dirt and whatever else you find at parks! Like—"She turned around sharply, pointing at a familiar looking man. "Like dirty bums named Makimoto!"

Hitomi squeaked as the tall boy came out of the bushes, a smile on his face. Makimoto only laughed, coming closer to the group of girls. "I thought you said you couldn't come to the park, Yamamoto-chan? And here you are! Did you not want to come with me?"

Emiko rolled her eyes, turning away from the baseball player. He didn't seem to mind this and went to stand in front of her, completely ignoring the existence of anyone else in the group. While he tried to gain Emiko's attention, Hitomi managed to pry herself from underneath her best friend and stood next to Kita and her cousin, who had stood up already.

"Who's that?" Kamiko had asked, drawing shocked looks from both Hitomi and Kita.

"You don't know who that is? He's the star of the baseball team—"

"Besides Emiko, they're like co-stars." Hitomi cut Kita off.

"He's always following her around like a lost puppy." Kita added. Hitomi nodded only because of the way he was currently acting.

"We don't have time for this. Get Emiko and come over to those bushes." Reborn kicked Hitomi forward.

"Ack! Wait!" But Reborn, Kita and Kamiko were already headed towards the bushes.

Hitomi looked back over to Emiko's predicament. She was still sitting on the ground, her arms crossed and her face in a pout, obviously she was trying not to laugh at whatever he said. Makimoto had kneeled down next to Emiko and was currently trying to coax her into coming to play baseball with him and some of his friends.

Hitomi stepped forward, unsure of what to do. She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and this gained Emiko's attention. Suddenly, Emiko stood, turning to Hitomi and walking towards her.

"I can't. I have things to do like I said." Emiko ended the conversation with her sharp words and wheeled Hitomi away from Makimoto.

"Well, maybe next time! Bye!" Makimoto waved until the two girls were out of sight.

* * *

"So you've finally decided to grace us with your presence." Was the first thing Teru said to the two girls after they emerged from the bushes.

Hitomi noted that there were three extra occupants in the small clearing, making it seem a little bit two small. They were identical, their hair a pink-ish red color and their eyes brown. The first twin who stood on the right wore a pink shirt and a black skirt with long pink socks and black sneakers while the left twin was dressed in similar clothing; her shirt being black, her skirt pink and black socks with pink sneakers. Their hair was also different, the right twin having high twin ponytails and the left having low twin tails.

This time, Teru looked more her age as she was dressed in a white lab coat and her hair being tied back into a bun instead of ponytails like before. Reborn motions to the two twins forward. The right one smiles and left one only acknowledges the girls with a small glance.

"This is the Undicesimo and her current guardians." Reborn tells them. Their demeanor changes greatly, the left twin acknowledging them fully.

"My name's Gianna." The right one speaks first, pointing to the pin on her shirt which has her name on it.

"And I'm Gianni." The left one says afterwards, also indicating an oppositely colored pin on her shirt.

"Wow, confusing…" Kamiko comments.

"Reborn," Hitomi glances from Gianna to Gianni and back to the baby, "Who are these two?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. These are two of Vongola's rookie Weapon tuners. They are the daughters of one of Tsuna's subordinates." Reborn informs them.

"And why are they here?" Kita asks, making Hitomi and the others nod along with her question.

Gianni speaks first, "We're here to fix your weapons—"

"And upgrade them to make them better, dyun!" Gianna finishes for her sister.

"That's so creepy! Say more words!" Hitomi and Emiko are intrigued by the two twins. Kamiko rolls her eyes while she and Kita hold Hitomi and Emiko back from trying to approach the two girls.

Reborn sighs, knowing something like this might happen, he speaks anyway, "Well, while we train _without weapons _today, Gianna and Gianni are going to tune up your weapons."

"Really!?" Kita looks happy, her eyes sparkling as she pulls the broken Chakrams from her bag.

"Ack! Kita-san! You can't just carry weapons around like that!" Hitomi yells in disdain, knowing Kita probably wasn't listening because the curly haired girl already gave her weapons to Gianna while Kamiko and Emiko gave their weapons to Gianni.

"Take good care of my skateboard, please. I can't afford to replace it right now." Kamiko tells them quietly.

"Oh! Oh! And if you could put laser beams in my Chakrams… that would be _perf_!" Kita gripped her trident with enough force to break it.

"Did she just use the word 'perf'?" Emiko whispered to Hitomi. "Unfortunately…" Hitomi whispers back.

"Give her the trident too, Kita." Reborn tells the excited girl. Kita complies less enthusiastically.

"Alright, we'll get to work as fast as we can, dyun!" Gianna tells them in her chipper voice.

"Now that that's settled, we can finally start the training." Reborn tells them.

"What're we doing?" Kamiko beats everyone to the punch and Reborn looks to Teru. Teru just smirks and motions the girls closer to her.

The group hesitantly takes a step closer, only for Teru to sneeze, accidentally releasing at least a dozen mosquitoes on the group. Screaming and running can be heard as the girls try to swat the bugs away. Teru herself tries to catch some, only for one to land on Hitomi, pricking her before flying off.

"No! Amelia! Come back! George is still here! Amelia!" Teru runs off, with the horde of mosquitoes following behind her.

"Is anybody hurt?" Kita calls out from her hiding place behind a bush.

Emiko and Kamiko are the first to respond, Gianna and Gianni soon responding. Hitomi, however, is rolling on the ground, laughing loudly. Emiko approaches her first, wondering what exactly was going on. Kita and Kamiko first look for Reborn, but the baby is nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong with young Vongola, dyun?" Gianna asks, the twins moving forward.

"I dunno… She just—Ack! Hitomi!" Emiko falls back after being smacked in the face by Hitomi.

Hitomi, who was still giggling, ran past the group. Emiko watched Hitomi run in surprise before running after her, calling Hitomi's name. Kamiko shared a confused look with Kita before the two also ran after Hitomi. Gianni and Gianna turned in the opposite direction, running after Teru.

Hitomi ran through the park, screaming, swinging her arms around and yelling nonsense, causing people to back away and stare. Emiko came up behind her, tackling the girl to the ground and trying to keep her still. The crowd that had gathered around the two was pretty big and some, if not half the crowd, had their phones out, recording the spectacle.

"Hitomi! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Emiko grunted out. Hitomi managed to punch Emiko in the gut and backed away from the baseball player.

"I can't stop moving, Emiko! Or else _they'll_ get me!" Hitomi whispers urgently.

"Who is 'they', Hitomi?" Emiko asked, her face contorted in confusion and slight pain.

"You know who _they_ are! _They_ will be here any minute with their hypersaw cutters and Washywitchicks!" Hitomi whispers louder this time.

Emiko, suddenly backed by Kamiko and Kita, turns to both girls before returning her gaze to Hitomi who is pointing to the left. Their eyes all follow where she's pointing, only for Emiko's eyes to widen in shock.

"And the prince can save us!" With that, Hitomi runs, pulling an innocent bystander, who happened to be named Makimoto, with her.

"Oh dammint!" Emiko stomps her foot.

"What… just happened…?" Kamiko asks. Emiko sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose and turning to look at the two.

"I. Have. No. Fucking. Idea. Hitomi just started spouting out some nonsense about whomever the fuck 'they' are and grabbed Makimoto, as you saw, and ran the fuck away." Emiko explained.

Kamiko stepped forward, watching the crowd disperse before speaking, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, obviously, we have to go find her," Kita spoke up. "I mean, if she's with Makimoto and acting like a crazy person, who knows what'll happen."

"Yeah, you're right—"

"Maybe we can get our weapons—whatever state they're in—from the twins and go find them." Kamiko cuts Emiko off.

Emiko glares at her before rolling her green eyes and folding her arms, "I don't think we'll be able to, after all, they ran after Teru."

"Oh… that's right, and we didn't see were Teru went…" Kamiko frowns.

"Well, let's stop wasting time here—we have to find Hitomi before she causes any crazy trouble." Kita points out.

"Good idea, let's spilt up, here, Kita." Emiko pulls out her phone, Kamiko copying the action, "Give us your phone number…"

* * *

"Where are we going, Emiko's friend?" Makimoto tries to take his hand back from Hitomi.

Hitomi only grips his wrist harder, in an attempt to make him stop. She turns slightly, making a 'shh-ing' noise at him. "I can't tell you, people are listening in! We have to get to the 'secret hideout'!"

Surprisingly, it's Makimoto who tires out quicker than Hitomi as they pass by the Namimori sign. It's a few more minutes before Hitomi stops running and they appear in front of an old bus stop. Hitomi sits down, pulling Makimoto with her. He looks around, never having been out of Namimori on foot before. It's really rural outside of the town, one long road continuing into the distance, hills and valleys stretching in behind the stop and across the road. He looks to Hitomi who hasn't moved at all.

"Hey," He nudges her slightly. Hitomi jerks her head up, looking at him with wide eyes. "I—um, are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine; we just have to make it to the hideout! So, you'll have to wait for the—look! The bus!" Hitomi stands, gripping Makimoto's hand even tighter.

Makimoto looks down the road and indeed, there is a normal city bus coming down the road from Namimori. It stops in front of them and Hitomi easily pays for their seats. She picks a spot near the front and pushes Makimoto down in the seat. It's fairly empty he notices, only an old lady in the back and a few young adults standing and messing around with their phones. Makimoto doesn't know what's wrong with Emiko's friend, but he just hopes Emiko can find them.

"Where the hell could they be?" Emiko wipes the sweat from her brow and look around. She currently stands in front of Nami-chuu with Kamiko.

"Dunno. Maybe we should consult the spirits to see—"

"Man, what the hell is with you and fucking spirits!? They're not real!" Emiko snaps at her.

"The spirits told me you would say that. They also said that we would meet someone who could lead us to Hitomi." Kamiko says almost emotionless.

"Dammint, Kamiko!" Emiko curses at the black haired girl. "Stop with the—"

"Emiko! Kamiko! Guys! I know something!" The two looked to see Kita running down the sidewalk with Teru, Gianna and Gianni behind her.

"See?" Kamiko says matter-of-factly, "Don't doubt the spirits…"

Emiko ignores Kamiko to speak to Kita, "You found _them_? We're supposed to be looking for Hitomi, geek!" Emiko smacks Kita on the back of her head when she's close enough.

Kita exclaims in pain while Kamiko approaches the three females. She looks them over before holding out her hand. "I see you've made the necessary repairs, yes?" She says.

"Yeah but—"

"We could only do some much with the time, dyun." Gianni finishes. Gianni is more chipper than Gianna now and this doesn't go unnoticed by Kamiko, but she doesn't say anything about it.

"And Teru-san knows why Hitomi ran off like that!" Kita explained.

Teru chuckled, blushing slightly as she rubbed the back of her head, "Well… ya see…"

"Spit it out! We need to know!" Emiko yells at her. Teru squeaks, moving behind Kamiko for protection.

"It's a new mosquito I've been working on! I engineered it myself! The thing is… it makes you sort of loopy…"

"Loopy? Loopy how?!" Kita asked.

"Loopy… loopy as in… well you'd have to see for yourself—but that's not the point. Hitomi's in danger! I need to shoot her with the antidote!" Teru replied, her tone urgent.

"Well then let's go look for her! Do you know where she might be?" Emiko asked.

"Well, an old man told us he saw Hitomi pulling Makimoto through the town's south side, screaming about a princess and some frogs or something—anyway, our best bet is to split up and see if we can spot them down there." Kita stated.

"Well," Emiko doesn't look too happy, but she readies her Tonfa anyway, "Let's split up now, then."

"Right, I'll take Teru and Gianna; you can go with Kita and Gianni." Kamiko says, grabbing the two by their arms, "And we'll search the south-west side."

Before Kita or Emiko could get a word in, Kamiko had already begun walking away from them. Emiko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as Kita smiled, bouncing around with happiness.

"It'll be just like old times, huh?" Kita wrapped her arms around the temperamental girl.

Emiko growled, ripping herself away from Kita and walking away from the two girls "'Old times'?! I've only known you for what—like, a week or something!?"

Kita only laughs, motioning Gianni to follow the two. "Of course I get stuck with the drama idiot!" Emiko curses her luck as Kita walks into a mailbox, and instead of her falling over, the mailbox does. Emiko groans, acting like she doesn't know the chipper mist guardian.

* * *

The bus stops at least ten minutes later and there's a lot of walking involved when they make it to the next town. When Hitomi stops her weird walking and strange counting, she throws her arms up, letting Makimoto's hand drop to his side.

"Siamo qui, yay!" Hitomi yells. She begins walking weirdly once again and approaching the gates of this place.

"Sia—Sai—What? Where are we?" Makimoto whispers. He's never been here before and the place is most likely abandoned. Behind the gate, he can make out at least one very tall building.

"The secret place, if we're here, _they_ won't find us, prince." Hitomi explains, pushing the gate which makes it fall over. She doesn't seem to mind thins and just pulls Makimoto along.

She stops shortly after entering the place and Makimoto glances around, amazed. He notices that it's not just one building but a few, and it looks really dirty with all of the over-growth and dirt thrown around. Some of the buildings are leaning and looked as if one touch would bring them falling down.

"Who are 'they'?" Makimoto asks next, as Hitomi pulls him into the building complex.

"_They_ are who _they_ are and _they_ have come to do what _they_ have come to do. So you, the prince and me, the warrior, are going to protect the princess of the gumdrop mushroom kingdom from them, understand? And the fruit will help us." Hitomi explains.

Makimoto looks thoroughly confused, but he laughs it off anyway and Hitomi pulls him into one of the front most buildings. She smiles, letting go of his hand and moving further into the building.

"So, where is the princess?" Makimoto says, trying to play along with her.

"Hm? The princess? Well, she's coming. We gotta make the portal for her to come through, okay? Or else the duck-squirts aren't going to bring her!" Hitomi replied.

"That's…" Makimoto couldn't actually put words to whatever Emiko's friend was spouting. He just hoped Emiko knew where to find them.

"Come on, prince! You gotta help me!" Hitomi giggles, pulling Makimoto out of the building and into another one.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place, Kita?" Emiko asks.

She and Gianni currently hang upside down, suspended by nets while Kita is stuck in a cage next to them Kita giggles nervously, looking at anything but Emiko and Gianni as she scratches the back of her head.

"If I say no… will you be angry?" Kita asks Emiko.

Emiko all but yells her answer at Kita, "What the fuck do you think?! No, I wouldn't be angry, Kita dammint!"

"Oh! Okay, then no. I don't know where we are and I think that old man was senile and talking about those two costumed people in front of the candy store!" Kita chirped only for Emiko to throw her Tonfa at Kita.

"I think Emiko-san was being sarcastic, Kita-san." Gianni input, looking between the two.

"Oh…" Kita mumbled. Gianni sighed, looking between the two and then at the ground.

"Well," She starts, "Now that Emiko is thoroughly pissed, how about we figure out how to get out of these nets."

"You wouldn't be in them if you hadn't come into our backyard! Adel's gonna whoop your asses!" A male voice says. His expression is panicked and he is urgently trying to untie the nets.

"Who's Adel?" Kita asks first.

"She's the person who will kick all of our asses if we don't hurry up and get you out—she's at the store now but she'll be back soon!" He says after he's freed Gianni.

"She can't be that tough." Emiko says just as the man lets her down.

"Trust me, she is." He says, moving over to the cage.

"What're you girls even doing around here—nobody comes over to this part of town much." Kita steps out of the cage and Emiko turns to the man.

"We're looking for our friend—she's kind wimpy looking, shorter than me, brown hair, big boobs." Emiko makes hand gestures as she explains.

"Oh! And she's dragging a tall boy around, also with brown hair." Kita adds.

"Nobody like that's been around here, sorry." He tells them. Emiko sighs, turning away from him to look at the gate they practically destroyed.

"It's not your fault. Kita should be saying sorry. She's the one who ran down your gate." Emiko explains to him.

"Well, if any of you want to be nice, you can help me repair that gate before—"

"Julie! Where are you? We've got groceries in the car!" A female's voice rings through the small house. Julie pales, his eyes darting around in panic.

"Oh shit, she's back—look you guys gotta go before—"

"Julie! Didn't you hear me? I said… who are these girls? Julie, are you picking up girls again?" Adel seemed to radiate anger and the three girls backed up.

"N-N-No! I'm not—you see they—her! It was her!—Hey!" Julie called to the girls who were already running out of the small backyard.

"Run! Run! She might crush us with her boobs!" Kita yelled pushing the two girls out of the yard.

"Sorry, you're on your own!" Gianni yelled back at Julie.

He gulped, looking back at the menacing woman who had just come a few feet closer. Emiko flinched as she heard the loud and painful sounding screams coming from the place they were in just a few minutes ago.

"Let's hurry up and find Hitomi… this day is getting kind of strange…"

* * *

"Why didn't you just leave the board behind?!" Teru asks, standing on top of the car. Kamiko gives her a blank look, daring her to say something else.

"You know damn well why I didn't leave it behind. And I suggest you stop asking, Teru, or you'll be the first booted off the island." Kamiko informs her just as Gianna pulls the two closer to her.

"R-Right…" Teru mumbles, obviously spooked by Kamiko's indifference about feeding her to rabid dogs.

"Anyway," Gianna speaks up, "We need to get them to leave us alone, dyun."

"And how are we going to do that?" Kamiko asks the tuner.

Gianna only shrugs, "How would I know? I don't know anything about animals, dyun."

Kamiko only sighs, face-palming as Teru screams, trying to pull herself onto the car more. She can only hope that someone will walk by and help them. Gianna screams as well, causing Kamiko to sigh once more, wishing that she chose to go with Kita and Gianni instead.

* * *

"So, now what?" Makimoto asks, piling more rocks on top of the small stone stack.

Hitomi jumps around, clearly not paying attention to him as she grabs more rocks and drops them in front of Makimoto. "Here! Put these on the 'X' too!"

Before he can ask her his question again, she's off; leaving the building to look for more rocks is Makimoto's guess. But this time, instead of staying behind in the dirty and falling apart building infested with whatever just ran over his foot, Makimoto ventures outside, noticing that the sun is shining brightly over the run down place.

"It's about noon now…" He mumbled to himself, catching a glimpse of Hitomi.

He follows her, wondering just where she's getting all of these rocks from. There weren't any rocks outside the building and the little path that he's following her down doesn't have any either. Once he finally reaches the end, though, he sees Hitomi is talking to someone—er, some_thing. _It's a statue. A statue of something. Moving closer, Makimoto tries not to startle Hitomi, who is animatedly having a conversation with whatever the statue is.

"Hey—Ack!" Makimoto is knocked onto his back by Hitomi. She sits on his lap, staring curiously at him, an evil glint in her eyes.

"I told you to stay in the castle!" Hitomi scolds him. "Now the spirits will be angry and they won't release the princess!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see what you were doing!" Makimoto apologizes.

"I wasn't doing anything! You're just being nosey! Now go back and I'll convince the spirits to let the princess go!" Hitomi gets off of Makimoto.

He sits up, watching Hitomi return to the statue. After pulling himself into a standing position, he's pulled into a run by Hitomi. She turned, a smile on her face as she pulled him further into the complex of buildings.

"Where are we going now?!" Makimoto asks her.

"To free the princess! She's in the back! This is what Super Action Baka has told me!" Hitomi tells him.

"Oh god…"

* * *

"I thought you knew where you were going!" Kita mocks Emiko.

"Shut up!" Emiko growls at the older girl.

"So," Yamamoto cuts through their conversation. "What happened?"

The three girls are seated in front of Emiko's dad once again in the park. Emiko looks anywhere but at her dad and Gianni has a faint blush on her cheeks. Kita is silently fuming, which Emiko was surprised to see at first. Yamamoto chuckles nervously as he stands in front of them.

It's Gianni who speaks first, "Well, it all started after we had escaped the clutches of the lady with the big boobs when Emiko suggested we check by the river…"

*Flashback*

"_The river? Why by the river?" Gianni asked. Emiko shrugged._

"_It's as good a place as any. We can check for anything from the bridge and then work our way up and down from either side of the bank." Emiko points out. _

"_Well," Kita sighs, taking a drink from the three's shared water bottle, "I don't have any other ideas, do you?" _

_Gianni shakes her head, the three girls making their way towards the river. Upon arriving at the bridge, the three girls take up looking at different positions, calling out Hitomi and Makimoto's names. That is, until Kita happens to drop her trident into the water. Only, it catches on the bridge's wood and dangles above the water. _

"_Guys! I dropped my trident!" Kita exclaims, Gianni rushing to her side. Emiko slowly wanders over, looking at the trident hanging by the wood._

"_Well, that's too bad." Emiko turns, moving away from the two. _

_While her back is turned, she hears a rather loud splash and screaming. Emiko runs back to their side of the bridge and lets out a shocked gasp._

"_What the—Kita, you dumbass! You should've just left it! Now I've gotta—Ah!" Emiko finds herself falling into the river due to the place where she stood giving out. "Kita, you dumbass!"_

*Flashback end*

"…And we floated down the river until you found us and got us out." Gianni finished.

"Well… you're still looking for Hitomi?" Yamamoto asked, clearly trying not to laugh at his daughter.

"Yes! And we've gotta find her! She's with Makimoto!" Emiko exclaimed.

"Well, not in your wet clothes—why don't you guys get changed and then you can find her—but I'm sure she's fine." Yamamoto told them.

"I guess I could—Ah-Ah-Achoo!" Kita sneezed loudly. Yamamoto clicked his tongue in distaste.

"It is getting colder—you know what? I think you two should go home. C'mon, Emiko. I'm taking you home." Yamamoto said with finality.

"But, dad! We have to find Hitomi!" Emiko whined.

"No buts, Emiko. We're going home before you get sick. As much as I know you want to find Hitomi, she'll be fine and she wouldn't want you looking for her with the risk of you getting sick, yeah?" Emiko knew he was right but she didn't want to accept that fact.

"Dad—"

"No, Emiko. Didn't you hear me the first time? I said we're going home. Now c'mon." Yamamoto motioned her to follow, which she reluctantly did.

Emiko looked back at Kita and Gianni, silently telling them to continue the search. Kita frowned as Emiko and her father walked out of their sights. She turned to the pink haired girl next to her and frowned, studying her face.

"Are you going to go home?" Gianni asked quietly.

"Well… I don't want too, but I think we kinda have to, or we'll get even sicker—if that's a word." Kita pointed out.

"Yeah, well, at least let's call my sister and the others." Gianni and Kita pull out their cellphones, only to remember that the devices were water-clogged.

"I guess we'll just have to go home then, huh?" Kita said.

"Well, I can't really _go_ home." Kita gave Gianni a questioning look and she elaborated, "My sister has our hotel room key."

"Well, I guess my mom won't mind having you over until tomorrow at least. She'll be mad about the phone though…" Kita stood, Gianni following her. "C'mon, let's go to my house…"

* * *

"Hey! That's not a princess!" Makimoto yelled, watching Hitomi approach the cage. Inside the cage was not a person, but a white colored tiger.

"No! This is definitely the princess! I never said the princess was human, prince!" Hitomi laughed as she moved forward.

Makimoto, paralyzed by fear, keeps yelling at Hitomi to stop; only she doesn't and continues to hack away at the lock, trying to open the cage. Finally, the loud sound of rock against metal stops and the lock, now broken, rests on the ground and the cage door swings open.

"C'mon, prince! We gotta lead 'er to th' portal!" Hitomi speech is slurring slightly as she pulls Makimoto away from the tiger.

Makimoto only follows because there's only one door and the tiger is gaining on them, of course, Hitomi is also yelling at the tiger. Her yelling barely rises over the loud thumping of the tiger's paws and the occasional growl as it gains on them.

"C'mon, princess! It's just a little—!" Hitomi trips, making Makimoto also trip. This lands him a few feet in front of her, but not for long.

The ground where he is currently sitting shakes, opening up and swallowing him whole. Makimoto screams and Hitomi gasps, ducking underneath the tiger as it jumps into the hole with Makimoto. She crawls forward, looking down into the dark.

"Hey! You two alright down there?" Hitomi yells, watching the two fade in and out of the small light shining through.

"No! Get help!" Makimoto is screaming at her, but Hitomi only laughs, shaking her head.

"No! This is perfect—hey, why'd you stop moving?" Makimoto lies on the ground, a few feet from the tiger unconscious and bleeding. "Hey, prince, get up! You can't help the princess if you're sleeping.

Hitomi moves to drop down into the hole, but stops, a loud shot ringing out from the trees. The bullet hits her right in the middle of the forehead and Hitomi flops down, landing in the hole next to Makimoto. Reborn jumps down from his place in the tree and the man who stands next to him walks closer to the hole.

"She's dead." He states, looking down into the hole.

Reborn sighs, "No she's not. Just watch."

"_Reborn! Protect the prince with my dying will!" _Hitomi screeches, jumping up and attacking the tiger in her underwear.

"Hm, guess you were right, but this doesn't prove anything. She's still going to be just as weak as her father." The man says, watching Hitomi toss the tiger around as if it were a rag doll.

Reborn only shrugs, not saying anything as five minutes pass. The man seems to fade out of Reborn's sight just as Hitomi collapses onto the ground, next to Makimoto. Lambo walks up behind Reborn, waving his acknowledgement at the Hitman before peering down into the hole.

"Well, Cow," Reborn turns to Lambo. The Italian stares at him with a blank expression. "Now that Mukuro is gone and Hitomi is once again unconscious, you have the liberty of taking the two back to their homes."

"Aw, what? Why do I have to do it?" Lambo whined.

"Because, dumbass," Reborn turns, walking away, "You were stupid enough to come when I called."

"Aw, what?!" Lambo whined louder, "Tol… er… ate…"

* * *

**This was a long one, wasn't it? I kind of rushed the ending, I guess… For those who didn't know, Gianni and Gianna are Giannini's daughters. What Hitomi says to Makimoto means "We're here." And what's this? Another appearance from Makimoto whom we haven't seen in a while! Anyway, review! Bye!**


	17. Target 16: Home Alone?

Target 16: Home Alone?

"So I'll be back before dinner—alright? And make sure you tell them that we're having guests over. Masayoshi? Are you listening?" Solana walks over to wave her hand in front of her son's face.

The blue haired boy looks up, glancing at his mother before looking back down at his laptop. He waves one hand and rapidly types with the other. "Yeah mom," He says finally, "I understand."

"Good, I don't want those two to go crazy. Make sure you either call for takeout or make them some food—I'll pay you back, alright?" Solana asks him once again.

"Yeah, fine mom. Make food for dad and Hitomi. Tell them you left. I got you." Masayoshi repeats.

Solana nods firmly, walking out of the kitchen, "Alright, I'll see you later and don't forget, okay?!"

"Yeah!" His yell is cut off as the door slams loudly behind his mother. The silence in the room is cut by the clacking of Masayoshi's laptop keys.

"I'll just leave a note with mom's hand writing…" Masayoshi pulls a sticky note from the pad by the door and takes the pen, quickly scribbling a quick note onto the paper and sticking it by the phone. He admires his handiwork, "Thank you years of signature forging…"

Masayoshi goes back over to the pot, pouring himself some more coffee before he returns to the note. "And…" He stays, dipping a spoon into the coffee, "To make it more real, let's add some stains on—shit!"

Masayoshi looks at the almost drenched note and notices that the phone short circuited. "Damn it! Oh well," He dries the note as best he can, "It's still readable. They'll be fine; after all, they both know I'm here."

He walks back over to the table, closing his laptop and taking it and the coffee mug next to it into his room, instantly forgetting about his oddly quiet father and sister.

* * *

It's a little after ten in the morning when Hitomi and Tsuna make themselves known to the world. Hitomi sits at the kitchen table, munching on cereal when Tsuna walks in, stretching. Hitomi offers a little wave before turning up the TV.

"Sleeping late is the best~!" Tsuna comments, pulling out a bowl and the milk.

"You see where mom went?" Hitomi asks, drawing Tsuna's attention.

"Nope, she wasn't in bed when I woke up—I thought she was down here." Tsuna replied, sitting down across from Hitomi.

"Well, she's not… did you try to call her?" Hitomi finishes off her cereal and dumps the bowl in the sink.

"How bout we try to call her now?" Tsuna stands, moving to the phone stuck on the wall of the kitchen.

Before he can dial, though, he notices the phone isn't making a dial tone. Tsuna hangs up the phone and looks around, obviously paranoid. Hitomi stares at him questioningly, wondering just what's wrong with him. She notices that Tsuna has a note in his hand.

"Now," Tsuna starts, drawing Hitomi's full attention, "I don't want to startle you or anything… but I think your mom's been kidnapped by Reborn and on top of that, he disconnected the phones." Tsuna says slowly.

"What?! Do something Mr. Mafia man!" Hitomi panics.

"Calm down! If he has her, we can't do anything! And we most definitely can't leave the house!" Tsuna tells her. "Put some pants on and meet me down here in five minutes!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Hitomi stands in front of her father, who is dressed in army camouflage, watching the man walk in front of her, Natsu on his shoulder.

"Okay," He says first, "Your mom is very capable of taking care of herself. In a situation like this, the best thing we can do is stay calm and protect the house—just in case Reborn has something planned."

"Why the house?" Hitomi asks.

"Because if the house was turned into a battleground, your mom would kill me." Tsuna simply replies.

"That makes sense."

"Alright, now." Tsuna stops walking, "We're gonna go into the lab and get supplies. Then we're gonna board up the house."

"Right." Hitomi follows her father downstairs. Tsuna easily opens the door's lock and they go inside.

"We'll need guns… and wood—oh! And this thing! Hitomi, get that." Tsuna points at the strange item on the table in front of him.

Hitomi walks towards it, picking it up and studying the item. "What exactly… is this, dad?"

"It's important, that's all you need to know!" Tsuna replies.

"Alright, now we'll use the power saw and cut up these pieces of—"

"Dad—"

"I know, Hitomi. These guys of Reborn's are cunning bastards aren't they?! Turning off the lights like that!" Tsuna yelled out in the room, "Well we'll show them! Hitomi, take this gun and go down the hall! Shoot at anything you think is dangerous!"

Hitomi squeaks, dropping the gun which goes off, having not been on safety. Tsuna yells, dropping everything and the two run out of the room with the other guns firing themselves.

"Dad!" Hitomi yells, running down the hallway, "You don't give guns to minors!"

"How was I supposed to know!?"

* * *

"So... The lights _didn't_ go off…" Tsuna mumbled. Hitomi shakes her head in response, wondering just how dumb her father is.

"No, that remote just turns off the light in the lab when you touch it." Hitomi dead panned. Tsuna gave her a look which Hitomi promptly ignored, favoring to look down at the sketchbook in her hands.

"What do we do now?" Tsuna asks Hitomi.

"How should I know? Just… watch TV or something?" Hitomi suggests, clearly not invested in the conversation and focusing on her drawing.

"No! Remember! This is life or death! We could _die_ today!" Tsuna exclaims, knocking Natsu off of his shoulder. The lion cub squeaks, going off to do something else.

"No, you're just being paranoid I—"Tsuna pulls Hitomi down as what he assumes is a barges of bullets sounds off. Hitomi drops her sketchbook with a panicked look on her face. "Oh God! You were right!"

"Hurry, we'll build a fort to protect us!" Tsuna flips over the couch and Hitomi trips over the table, breaking it and messing up the living room as she and Tsuna run around, making their fort.

Outside, Emiko smiles, watching Lucia run around, tossing firecrackers. In Emiko's hands is her cellphone, which she continues to use, sending Hitomi massive amounts of text messages.

"Not home and not answering her phone? Well..." She sighed, pocketing the device, "Must be important."

"This is fun, Emiko-oneechan!" Lucia giggles, throwing more down as she skips down the road. People also walking down the street avoid the girl, not knowing whether or not the firecrackers would spark at them.

"Don't throw too many! You might scare someone!" Emiko warns her.

* * *

"Alright…" Tsuna peeks over the small fort they've made in the destroyed living room. He looks around before his eyes return to Hitomi. "I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Well, go make some food." Hitomi tells him. Tsuna sighs, slinking out of the room and into the kitchen. He returns almost a few minutes later, his clothing slightly singed and a strange look on his face.

"What happened?" Hitomi questions him as he takes a seat next to her.

Tsuna shakes his head, "I ain't goin' back in there…"

"Well…" Hitomi presses, "What happened?"

"Go look for yourself." Tsuna pushes her slightly. Hitomi rises, making her way into the kitchen.

What she finds, surprises her. She'd gasp, that is, if there weren't so much smoke floating around in the kitchen. Within a span of five minutes, Tsuna had managed to set the stove and oven on fire. Hitomi yells, causing Tsuna to come into the room.

"Dad! What the hell happened?" Hitomi asks, coughing loudly.

"I just—I—I tried to light the oven with lighter fluid! That's what you do, right?" Tsuna asked her.

"No! I don't know? I usually use the microwave, look! I'll show you." Hitomi makes her way around in the Smokey kitchen, opening the window.

Hitomi calls Tsuna over, showing him what she's doing, "So when mom's out, I make grilled cheese sandwiches."

Tsuna watches her put the sandwich together in confusion, "Don't you need to use the stove for that?"

Hitomi shakes her head and places the sandwich on a metal plate. "I stick it in the microwave on high for a minute."

As she does this, Tsuna, fills a cup up with water and throws it into the oven, thinking that it would put out the fire, but it only made the fire bigger. Hitomi shrieks, dropping to the ground just as Tsuna runs out of the kitchen. The microwave begins popping and the door flies open, throwing the metal plate and the glass dish underneath against the wall as it explodes.

"Hitomi!" Tsuna calls after everything dies down, "Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine!" Hitomi sits up, looking around the kitchen. "We won't be when mom comes back, though…"

"Stay here, I'll be back, okay?" Before Hitomi can answer, Tsuna is gone, leaving Hitomi alone.

* * *

"Shoot." Solana grumbles. Reborn looks back at her, "I forgot that today I was supposed to pay the electric and the phone bills…"

"I'm sure those two will be fine, they can't be that bad when left alone, after all, you said Masayoshi was home right?" Reborn stated. Solana nodded her answer and turned back to the situation at hand.

"The office closes in half an hour, how much longer are we going to be doing this?" Solana asks him, "I'm getting tired of this."

"Well, kill him then, we just need what he's got—I already know what he might try to do." Reborn waved his hand.

"Alrighty, then!" Gunshots rang out, scaring anybody who happened to be on the street below the two.

* * *

"You brought Enma-san?!" Hitomi asks. Enma only waves at Hitomi with his free hand, the other hand holding his daughter.

"Yes! He's my best friend! I'm sure he'd know what to do!" Tsuna replied. "Besides, Gokudera and Yamamoto are out today. I don't wanna bother them."

"You don't want to bother them? The house looks like crap and you don't want to bother them?!" Hitomi shrieks at him.

"Well... yeah... It's their day off... I don't wanna bother them..." Tsuna mumbled, walking off and leaving Enma with Hitomi.

"Don't worry, Hitomi-chan, I'll try to calm Tsuna down—in the meantime," Enma lets go of his daughter's hand, "Can you watch Mani for me? Xeno made me bring her with me…"

Hitomi looks down at the black haired girl before nodding, "Sure I can, Enma-san."

"Great! I'm gonna go find Tsuna…" With that, Enma left his Mani and Hitomi alone in the foyer.

The black haired girl smiled sweetly before running past Hitomi and outside. Hitomi dashed after her, wondering what exactly the small girl was going to do. Mani had managed to climb up into one of the few trees located in Hitomi's backyard. Hitomi jumped, trying to pull at something to get the girl down.

"Mani-chan, don't play around like that!" Hitomi yelled, trying to get the girl out of the tree.

Mani only giggled, climbing higher as Hitomi continued to yell at her.

Inside, Enma looks in the various rooms on the first level, noting that they look terrible, but on the second floor, everything is fine, signaling that the two haven't been upstairs. Coming back downstairs, Enma hears Tsuna yelling about something.

"Tsuna, what _are_ you doing?" Enma walked down the small hallway only to find Tsuna tearing apart another room, obviously looking for something.

"It's Reborn, man. I'm tellin' ya. He's got something planned—he wouldn't just spontaneously call Solana out to do something—the note she left didn't even make sense!" Tsuna stops what he's doing and holds out the note for Enma to read.

Enma takes the note, reading it aloud as Tsuna continues to destroy what Enma thought was the Sawada's dining room. "'_Dear Tsuna and Hitomi, I will be—taken by Reborn. If you need—Masayoshi—take out. Call you later, Solana'_… That does seem pretty strange, but do you really think that Reborn did something to her?"

"Well, no." Tsuna stopped turning to Enma, "I think he's trying to test us—me and Hitomi! He knows we can't function with Solana. He's testing us! We don't even know how to feed ourselves—did you see the kitchen?"

"Unfortunately… but, you could order some—"

"The phones don't work and the lights went out a few minutes ago and—"Tsuna's rant was interrupted by a loud exploding sounds. The two bosses rushed to the window only to see Hitomi lying face down on the ground with Mani sitting on top of her laughing and the trees in the backyard burning.

"What the hell happened?" Tsuna exclaimed. Enma shook his head, frowning.

"I knew I should've dropped her off with Julie or something…" Tsuna looked to Enma to explain, "Her flames have been acting crazy lately…"

It was a few minutes before Enma and Tsuna could make it outside. Tsuna immediately went for Hitomi who was still conscious, but clearly in pain. Enma picked up Mani who smiled and held out the lighter fluid she took from the kitchen.

"Mani makes pretty lights, daddy!" She cheered, making Enma face-palm.

"You sure did, Mani…" He replied sheepishly.

"Well it doesn't matter now—just put out the trees and we'll—"

"Mani! Get away from the house with that lighter fluid!"

* * *

"Do we have enough water?" Hitomi asked, carrying two bucket down the stairs.

"I'm sure we do, here Enma." Tsuna handed his two buckets to Enma who threw them into the burning room.

"Guys! Quiet down there! I need to concentrate!" Kita yelled from the upstairs bathroom, where the sink and tub was currently overflowing with water.

"So, tell me _why_ we got Kita to come over, again?" Hitomi asked her dad as the came back into the main hallway.

Tsuna sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his dirty hands, "She's a mist user, Hitomi. And mist users," He started before she could interrupt, "Are able to create illusions."

"So, what does that have to do with our messed up house?"

"Well, since Reborn clearly isn't testing us, the house is now a disaster and we can't call anybody, much less use the lights, Kita will create an illusion that the house is just fine and dandy until we can fix the house."

Hitomi made a noise of understanding before looking up the stairs.

"See? The house is—wow, she's better than I thought." Tsuna looked around appreciatively. Hitomi looked around confused, clearly not seeing what Tsuna saw.

"Dad, what do you mean? The house still looks like crap, if Kita's doing this, she only made it worse."

"What do you mean? You can't see the—you can't see the illusion?" Tsuna asked, a shocked look adorning his features.

Hitomi shook her head, looking around at the various rooms and noting their dismay; the destroyed living room and fort, the smoking oven and devastated kitchen, and the flood of water trickling down the stairs. Hitomi shrieked as it got closer to them but Tsuna could only look at her in wonder.

"Dad! We left the sinks and stuff on upstairs!" Hitomi tells him frantically. This snaps Tsuna out of his daze and the two run up the stairs, trying to turn off the water, only for Tsuna to trip over a step and send the two tumbling down the stairs in an unconscious heap.

* * *

"It'll be nice to have everyone over for dinner, yeah?" Solana said, walking up the steps, groceries in hand. Haru, who stood behind her, grinned.

"It'll be nice to see Hitomi-chan! I haven't seen her in a while and Masayoshi too?"

"Yup, I just hope the house isn't a mess. You know how Tsuna and Hitomi are…" Solana unlocks the door only to find Hitomi and Tsuna lying on the ground, still unconscious.

"Hitomi! Tsuna! Get up!" Solana kicks the two. The two sit up, hitting their foreheads together and groaning in pain.

"Like father, like daughter, huh?" Xeno commented from behind Solana.

"Mom! You're back!" Hitomi stood quickly, hugging her mother.

"Yes I—what smells burnt?" Solana asks, sniffing Hitomi again. It's then that she notices the two's appearances. "What exactly did you two do all day?"

"Oh!" Tsuna laughed nervously, "Nothing at all!"

"Yeah! Nothing at—"

"Tsuna! I managed to get Mani to fall asleep and she stopped setting things—hey, everyone! What's up?" Enma smiled nervously, noting the look on his wife's face.

"Just what _were_ you three doing?" Xeno stepped forward, looking at Enma.

"It wasn't my fault!" Enma cried, pointing at Tsuna, "He called me over here cause _he_ messed up the house!"

"What are you talking about? The house looks fine." Solana said, looking around, "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"You will soon…" Kita wobbled down the stairs before collapsing at Hitomi's feet.

"Ack! Kita-san, are you alright?" Hitomi knelt down to check on Kita as the illusion she had created faded, revealing the actual state of the house.

"Hitomi—your friend will be fine. Let's," Tsuna started pushing Hitomi in the opposite direction, "Run. Just start running."

Hitomi looked at her mother who had dropped her groceries. The woman looked like she was going to have a meltdown in Hitomi's eyes and all she could do was nod before she and her father took off, Tsuna yelling something about not coming back until they secured a new place to live.

"TSUUUUNNAAAAAA! HIIIITOOOOMIIIII! BRING YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW!" Hitomi heard as she and her father continued down the road.

"Oh," Masayoshi said coming out of his untouched room, he picked his way down the stairs and came to stand beside Kita's unconscious body. "What happened?"

"You were here the whole time and you didn't hear those two idiots tearing apart the house?!" Solana growled at him.

Masayoshi's expression remained the same, "I left a note."

"I think it'd be best if you ran too, Masayoshi." Solana said quietly.

"Well," Masayoshi picked up Kita and handed her to Ryohei, "If you say so, mom. Dad! Hitomi! Wait for me, mom's gone insane!"

Masayoshi ran out of the open door, with a scared expression and his mother chasing after him. Yamamoto laughed, "They sure are a crazy family, huh?"

"HITOMI ANGELA SAWADA, MASAYOSHI TIMOTHY SAWADA AND TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!" They heard Solana yell, only for more yelling to follow.

"I'll say." Xeno replied.

"So…" Amelia started, "Anybody wanna go to that new restaurant in town?"

Murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the group and they left, closing the door to the home, not hearing the insides break down.

"Wait." Ryohei stopped, causing the group to stop, "What do I do with her?"

"Just bring her, she'll wake up soon." Reborn told him.

"Alright, now let's get going to the extreme!"


End file.
